Surprises
by Ohohen
Summary: 1st MegaMan Fic. I suck at summaries...Chaud holds a secret only known to Lan and some others. MegaRoll LanMayl official pairings. Tiny bits of Proto along the way. Protoman Ch. 20 Complete. Gosh this story sucks. No second ending. END
1. Introduction

This is my first MegaMan fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom or MegaMan.**

I hope you enjoy.

**Surprises**

Chapter One: Introduction

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Oh gosh Megaman! I was about to fall asleep in there!" Lan yawned and stretched. Megaman sweat dropped.

"You did. Twice. I managed to wake you up once. You better thank Maylu for covering you during class."

"Speaking of Maylu, here she comes."

"I don't think she's coming your way. She looks like she's just leaving for home." Megaman stopped. "Go stop and thank her!" Lan nodded and started to chase after Maylu down the hallway. Lan laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Wah!" Maylu shrieked.

"Calm down Maylu, it's just Lan." Roll smiled. Maylu blushed and turned around.

"Oh! Lan! It's you! You scared me!" Lan scratched the back of his neck.

"Heh heh, sorry."

Roll turned around to see Megaman.

"Hey Megaman. How ya doin'?" Roll smiled innocently. Megaman smiled back.

"Great. I just came to say thanks for covering Lan in class."

"Oh don't mention it. Maylu just happened to see him falling asleep so I just told her that he was probably tired from all the things that have been happening lately. (A/N: I didn't watch the whole MegaMan Axess series yet, so I don't know how it ended. This fiction takes place after the series. Lan and Chaud are still Net savers.)

"Yeah. We have been making little progress lately." Megaman wondered off into space.

"You should take a break too Megaman. It's not good to work like, 24/7 and still not take a break." Megaman scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Roll smiled. 'He's so cute like that…'

"I just came to say thanks for covering me in class. I don't think I would of made it out there if it weren't for you." Lan had not set down his arm from his neck if you didn't know that.

Maylu's face brightened.

"Don't mention it Lan. Roll figured that you might have been taking care of business last night, so you didn't have you full sleep last night."

"Yeah, thanks Roll."

Roll looked up.

"Don mention it Lan!" Roll yelled and waved her arms in the air. Lan smiled.

"So, how about ice-cream? My treat!" Lan set his hand down.

"Ice-cream? Why?"

"Well, it is the last day of school, so I guess it's to say thank you." Lan looked off towards somewhere else. 'And to spend some more time with you.'

"Well, okay." Maylu smiled. 'Lan's so kind. He puts up with all this net saving and still puts it off to spend time with his friends. If only we were more then friends…a lot more…I treat him like it.'

Lan headed out the door with Maylu beside him. They walked towards the nearby park and sat down on the benches. Lan went to get the ice-cream.

"So Roll, what did Megaman say to you? I saw that you guy's were talking."

"Oh nothing. He just came to say hi and thanks. Not much." Roll looked away.

Maylu thought about Roll and Megaman. She did act in a special way with Megaman besides being protective of him with other female navi's.

"Roll?" Maylu asked her.

"Yeah Maylu?"

"Do you have a…special feeling about Megaman?" Maylu asked with deep determination in her eyes.

Roll blushed and looked away.

"Yeah…I guess I do." she finally answered. "I guess you and I feel the same about Lan and Megaman huh?"

Maylu blushed and smiled. She happily nodded.

"Here." Lan ran over to the benches where Maylu was and handed her, her ice-cream.

"Thanks." Maylu took the ice-cream as Lan sat down. They sat in silence, but finally, when Maylu was just about to ask Lan a question to start up a conversation, she was interrupted.

"Lan, it's Famous." Lan stopped eating his ice-cream and quickly turned to Maylu.

"I'll be back." he smiled and ran off somewhere where he couldn't be found.

"What is it Mr. Famous?"

"It's just Famous Lan. And I came to ask you if you were busy at the moment."

"Em…well, I'm eating ice-cream with my friend. So is that-"

"Okay, continue." Famous was just about to cut him off but Lan stopped him.

"Wait, what is it first?"

"We have a new net agent. I was just asking if you would like to meet her, but it's not urgent so I didn't make it required."

"Oh. It's a she?"

"Yes. It's a she. And she happens to be-em…enjoy your ice-cream Lan." Famous was gone.

"I wonder who she is? Oh well. Worry about it later." Lan ran back to Maylu and sat down.

"Sorry for the interruption."

"Oh, it's okay." Maylu smiled reassuringly. Lan smiled at this.

"So, what did Famous say?" Maylu asked, concentrating on her ice-cream. Lan was surprised she knew, but he figured that she would of known by now.

"Erm, he said that there was a new Net saver. I think it's to take some weight off

Chaud and my back. So they hired her."

"Her? It's a girl?" Maylu had a tint of jealousy and worried ness in her heart.

"Yeah. Mr. Famous also said that she just so happened to be…something. He didn't complete. He just said, 'enjoy your ice-cream' and poof." Lan licked his ice-cream.

"Oh. I'd like to meet her." Maylu stated, not letting Lan know that it was to make sure she stayed away from Lan.

"You would?" Lan winced at Maylu.

"Yeah, I would. It'd be nice to know another girl beside me and Yai for once." Maylu looked ahead of her in the sky.

"Well, do you have anywhere to go after eating ice-cream?" Maylu looked at Lan.

"I don't think so. Why don't we go meet her after ice-cream okay?"

"Uh, sure. That's fine with me." Lan looked away, wondering why would Maylu would be interested.

"A new net saver means a new navi. I hope it's a male." Roll thought, thinking of Megaman.

"Hey, look, it's Chaud." Lan looked at Chaud who was walking motionlessly towards phsi-lab. (A/N: I don't know how to spell it. Anyone know please tell me!)

"He. Doesn't really look like he's in his best mood right now." Maylu stated, watching Chaud walk across the street.

"I guess we'll find out when we get to phsi-lab won't we?"

"Mm Hm." Maylu agreed.

A couple minutes later

Lan and Maylu headed toward phsi-lab and found Famous, with Lan's dad and Chaud. Not to mention a new girl.

"Ah Lan! Famous said you weren't coming."

"Erm…I wanted to meet the new net agent so I suggested to come." Maylu answered his question.

"Oh. Is that so? Well, I'd like you to meet Komi, our new net agent."

"We figured you might be tired, so we hired a new net agent." the new girl walked over to Lan and Maylu and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Komi." Komi had dark violet hair, held up with a large clip, with two white phsi burns on each side of her head. Maylu thought it reminded her of Chaud. Komi was wearing a dark lavender shirt, with navy pants, and a jacket that reached a little below her knees. She had the same blue eyes as Chaud.

She also had a bag over her shoulder that was flat.

Lan smiled and took her hand.

"Hi. I'm Lan Hikari and this is Megaman." Lan held out his PET and showed Megaman.

"Hey." Megaman greeted.

"Nice to meet you Lan, Megaman." Komi turned to Maylu and held out her hand again. Maylu was surprised that she showed no special sign for Lan and that she was still kind to herself. Maylu smiled and took her hand.

"Hi Komi. I'm Maylu Sakurai. And this is Roll." Maylu showed Komi Roll and Roll greeted her with a happy Nice to meet you.

Roll and Megaman watched the new nave in front of them. Her back was turned to them so she didn't realize them there.

"Em…Hello?" the navi turned around.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Slayer. And you guys are…"

"I'm Megaman."

"I'm Roll." 'This girl doesn't seem to be so harmful.'

"So your operator is Komi right?" Roll asked.

"Right." Slayer had a suit that looked like a French soldier. The only thing was that it was purple. She had purple eyes as well, and a hat like Napoleon. (A/N: if you can't imagine the suit for Slayer. Try to imagine George De Sand from Mobile Fight G Gundam. The suit's the exactly the same as George's except the fact that it's purple and it doesn't have any swirls in it. Her hat is like Napoleon like explained, and it has her ring on it. Her ring is purple with a slash right through the middle.)

"Komi is a professional hacker also. She used to be in France working, but France had enough Net savers so she was sent here."

"A HACKER!" Komi smiled and sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, she'll only do hacking for our cases. Or good cases."

"Komi won't be active with you and Chaud often, but if you need assistance, she'll come. And the fact that she's a professional hacker, she'll be quite helpful in battle also." Famous added.

Lan noticed Chaud was here also. But, Chaud was silent through the whole introduction. Lan walked over to Chaud and waved his hand in his face.

"You okay Chaud?" Chaud woke up from his daydream and shook his head.

"What?" Lan sweat dropped.

"I said are you okay."

"Oh." Chaud watched Komi with serious eyes. "I'm fine." Lan blinked and shrugged.

He stood next to Chaud.

"So…what do you think of the new girl?"

"She's…she's…" Chaud sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment. Lan looked at him, wincing. Chaud looked up at Lan.

"Can you keep a secret? I don't want to make it to spread."

"Uh, sure." Chaud leaned over and whispered into Lan's ear. Lan's eyes widened.

"What!" Lan said out loud. No one heard him except Chaud. Chaud covered Lan's mouth.

"Shh…don't tell! Only you, Famous, and Dr. Hikari knows this!"

"And your-" Lan was cut off.

"Yes, yes! He does, he does!" Lan sweat dropped. He turned and watched Komi. Talk to the others.

"You know, you should try to take some time to know her. Like us. I mean, it's just like when I met you. We were friendly rivals, then we were more then friendly rivals. You know? Maybe you should net battle with her or something."

"I can't believe I'm talking to you about this." Chaud looked away.

"Hey, there's only three people besides me who know about this, so it's me or them." Lan smirked.

"Yeah whatever." Chaud looked away. "But thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it."

"Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to go around the city. To see what it's like here. So if you don't mind…" Komi smiled and started walking out the door.

"Ah Chaud! Why don't you go and be her tour? Just show her around the city?" (A/N: I forgot who that guy is. He wears a green suit and has a mustache. He also assigns. The Net agent thing. He's the guy who hired Lan for a net agent. I forgot his name. Please tell me if you know!)

"Yeah Chaud, this might be a good opportunity!" Lan whispered to Chaud. Chaud gave Lan a blank stare and walked out the door.

"Wait." Chaud ran after Komi who turned around.

"Hey brother. What's up? Wait, do you mind if I call you brother? I had a friend and I kinda got used to calling him brother."

"Uh, sure. I came to be your tour around the city."

"Oh, thanks, but no thanks. I can manage."

"But there are a lot of people out there that like to challenge you to unfair net battles and-"

"You're worried about me?" Komi raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just saying." Chaud looked away blushing. Komi smiled. She walked over to Chaud and set a hand on his shoulder. He was jumped lightly at her touch.

"Why don't you watch me battle those people who challenge me? Then you'll see. Okay? I really don't want people to worry like that." Chaud blinked and nodded dumbfounded.

"Great. Come on then." Komi gestured him to come along. Chaud followed behind her.

**Ohohen: I hope you liked it so far. Please review so I'll know! I really want to get some reviews! They always make my days darker! (which is good, I'm a night person. Not a day person. I'm active at night. I usually take long naps during the day. And I like the dark…most of the time.) RR! And sorry if I made Chaud so dumb in this chapter. RR!**


	2. Taking Action

**Hm…the one where Syaoran is a singer has been taken off again…great. My laptop is slow! And all the documents are on there! Oh boy…well, at least I don't have to go upstairs for chapters five seven and eight. Oh well, I was gone for a week in NY so I couldn't update for a whole week. Bummer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan or Capcom…am I even old enough?**

**I'm starting to get writer's block on this story. I got the beginning and the end…I don't have to middle…big trouble…**

**Surprises**

Chapter Two: Taking action.

Chaud followed Komi out of the sci-lab (A/N: thanks for telling me how to spell it!) entrance and out around town.

In Dentech city, Komi was enjoying the view. She turned to Chaud.

"You live in a great city! I'm sure you love it here right?" Chaud shrugged.

"I guess. It's not bad."

"Eh heh…sure." she kept on walking. Chaud followed slowly. Suddenly, she spun around.

"You wanna see me net battle?" Chaud blinked. "Okay. I have nothing better to do since I was supposed to come along as your, "Tour guide". But since I haven't done much, I might as well." Komi nodded.

"Let's go." Komi started walking again.

"Where?" Chaud raised an eyebrow.

"Arcade." Chaud watched her walk away. 'Right…'

At the arcade

"Ha! Beat that twerp! I'm unbeatable!" Komi wedged in between the crowd of "oo's" and "ah's". Not to mention people.

"I bet I can beat anyone of you pipsqueaks here!"

"I'll take you on!" a boy stepped in and jacked in his navi. The battle didn't last very long. The same boy that had challenged the other had lost.

"I told you! I bet anyone I point to will lose under me and …man!" (A/N: I'm not going to do much making up names here.) The boy's navi laughed evilly.

Komi smiled and stepped in. Then stepped back. But the same boy caught her.

"You! I challenge you to a net battle! Don't even try to turn back, I'll find you one way or another."

Komi ignored him and turned to Chaud. "Do you think I should take him on? I mean like I bet you can take him on just as easy. Maybe even easier then me."

"I'd just-" Chaud was cut off when Komi was dragged into the battle by the boy.

"Less talk more battle little girl." Komi sighed.

"This is just a waste of my time." she shook her head as she jacked Slayer in. Chaud was just thinking the same thing.

The boy winced at Komi's navi. He laughed and cackled.

"That's your navi! Ha! Take Napoleon out …man!" the boy's navi charged at Slayer at full speed. The attack caused smoke to blur the vision, and the sound of a navi logging out was heard. People were so concentrated on who it was they didn't focus on who logged out. But Chaud listened, and he was smiling slightly.

Pretty soon when the smoke cleared out, there showed Slayer, with a glowing epée in her hand. She stood there straight with one hand, the hand holding the epée pointing out at where she was standing before, but she was turned towards the direction she was standing before. She had moved before the attack had effect on her.

The net op had his mouth to the floor. He wasn't in the best position and fell on the floor. Komi winced. She walked over to him and poked him. She shook him. Didn't wake up. Kicked him gently, nope.

Finally, she gave up and shrugged it off. She stood up and walked over to Chaud.

"I'm going to get some lunch. Care to join?"

"Eh…sure. Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere but a restaurant. Can we just get some kinda take out and go eat at the park or something?"

"If that's what you want. Who's paying?"

"You pay for yours, I'll pay for mine."

"Sure." Chaud walked away as Komi followed.

"So what are we going to eat brother?" It took a while until Chaud had realized that she was talking to him. He forgot that his "nickname" was "brother".

"Em…I don't have anything to introduce." 'You should go ask Lan. I'm pretty sure he knows more about restaurants and food more then me.'

"How bout let one of us cook?" Chaud stopped. He laughed slightly.

"Sorry, but I can't cook." Komi smiled. She pointed to herself.

"I never said you were going to cook. I'm cooking. I think I should remember how to make some pretty good dishes."

Chaud shrugged. "Fine with me. I don't eat much anyways."

"Well, I don't cook much either. So you're in luck."

"Okay. I'll get a place for you to cook. Come on." Chaud lead her again, towards his house, or in his case, mansion.

"Wow…nice place. So famous said I was going to live here?"

"Yeah." Chaud looked away. Komi walked towards him and whispered in his ear.

"Yeah. He knows too."

"Okay. Just checking. Where's the kitchen."

"Down the hall turn a left and straight."

"Mm." Komi started down leaving Chaud behind.

When Komi finished battling before. While Chaud and her were talking.

"So? How was I?" Slayer turned to Protoman.

"You're asking me?"

"Of course. I heard from Komi that you and Chaud were tough to beat in battling."

"Oh. Well, you were fast. I saw you move to one place to another swiftly." Slayer smiled.

"Thanks. You think maybe we can have a friendly battle sometime?"

"If you insist on losing." Slayer giggled slightly.

"Thanks." Protoman was confused.

"Thanks?"

"Even if you said that I insisted on losing, you still accepted. So thanks."

"Oh. Whatever."

"Ha ha. Stone cold huh?"

"Sure. Say what you want."

"Chill. I'm not trying to offend you. I'm just saying that I'd be honored to battle you if I could. I'd like a tough challenge. Unlike the rookie earlier. You would have finished him off earlier then me." Slayer sounded pretty serious.

Protoman stirred. Finally, he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Half hour later

"Hey Chaud. Lunch is served." Chaud nodded and walked into his large dining room. He stared at the table with two dishes and a plate of croissants. There were two glasses of purple liquid for each dish. 'Wine? I can't drink yet.'

"Sit down. I hope you like French dishes."

"You learned how to cook in France?"

"Well, I did live there for most of my life, so what do you expect? Chinese?" Chaud laughed a bit before sitting down. But when he did sit down, he stared at the wine glass. Komi noticed this and decided to sip it. Chaud stared at her with wide eyes. Komi laughed.

"I dare you to drink that." she pointed at his glass. Chaud stared at her with a blank expression.

"Do it. Remember what I can do." 'A hacker…' Chaud thought.

"No."

"Scared?"

"No it's just that-"

"Good grief! Drink it for Pete's sake!" Chaud sulked.

"You're getting on my nerves!"

"Drink it!" he sulked again.

"No!" Chaud looked away.

"Fine. You leave me no choice…" Komi bent down slightly and showed up with a laptop on the table. She started to work on it. Chaud raised his eyebrow. 'What is she doing?'

"Now Slayer."

"Right." Moments later, Protoman started to groan in pain.

"Ugh!"

"No! Protoman!"

"Drink it!" Komi urged again. Chaud groaned and gulped down the whole glass. Komi started to laugh. When Chaud finished, he blinked.

"I told you. What do you think it was? Wine? I don't drink wine. Too young you know."

"Yes. But…but…it's…"

"Grape juice. I made it."

"But Protoman…"

"Check your navi's status."

"He's not in my PET."

"Nope. He's in mine." Komi showed him her PET. There, Protoman stood. Apologizing again and again.

"I'm so sorry Chaud. It was by force."

"What!" Chaud stood up. "I'm out of here!" he started to leave.

"Hey. Wait." Komi stood up and chased after him. Too late. He had already ran into his room and locked the door. Komi shook his head.

"Lame lock." She jacked in her navi and started to work on her laptop again. Moments later, the door swung open.

"What!" Chaud looked annoyed.

"You. Forgot your navi." Chaud picked up his PET and found it empty.

"Protoman? You!" Komi laughed.

"Let him go."

"Okay." Protoman showed up in Chaud's PET again.

"Now. Check your navis abilities." (A/N: I don't know what those things are called.)

"Why?"

"Do it. Or I'll do it again." Chaud sulked and checked Protoman's status. (A/N: I don't know what those are called. Where they check their attack and defense etc…)

"Attack and Defense rose by five percent?" Chaud looked at Komi.

"I raised Protoman's offence and defense. If you don't want it that way, I can take it back."

"Eh…" Chaud stood up and walked passed her saying a small "thanks." Komi smiled. She watched Chaud walk into the dining room and start eating. Komi smiled satisfyingly. She went and sat in front of him and ate as well.

"So you can edit a navi's strength and abilities?"

"Mm Hm." she chewed on her food.

"Then you must be unstoppable."

"Uh…don't count on it."

"What?" Komi sighed.

"Slayer was created by a French scientist in France for me rescuing him from one of his experiments. He was about to get killed by it, until I took him to safety, so he thanked me by programming a navi for me with some special type of data."

"And?" Chaud bit into his lunch.

"Well, this data made Slayer have powerful strength and battling experience, which makes her unstoppable…except…"

"Except?"

"I'm kinda embarrassed for this…but she'll automatically log out if she senses a standard type navi."

"Oh…that's new."

"Very." She picked up her plate and started to walk into the kitchen.

"Uh. You can leave the dish here. Butler's will pick it up."

"Okay." she set the plate down.

"So…where's my room?"

"Em…show her her room."

"Yes sir." a butler lead her to her room, two doors away from Chaud's.

When Protoman was in Komi's PET

"I can't believe I did that. I hope Chaud will forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. Say, do you feel any stronger?"

"Well, after having to yell in pain in front of Chaud, I don't."

"Well, you have. Just wait till you get back to Chaud's PET. Or, you can see it now."

"Show me now." Protoman said in a stern voice.

"Okay." a screen showed up in front of Protoman. Protoman gasped.

"What happened? Five percent in offence and defense?"

"Well, we knew you might be upset, so we just did this for hope that you two would forgive us."

"Hey, it was grape juice. But I didn't like that idea of playing a trick on Chaud." Komi patted his shoulder.

"He'll be happy to see you any how."

"Thanks."

"So you can't battle standard navis?"

"Nope."

"But what if one showed up in your homepage?"

"I wouldn't be able to attack. And even if I could, it would have absolutely no effect on the navi."

"Wow."

"I know. Unlike you, you can attack any navi and have a major effect on it. That's why I admire you so much."

"You _admire me?_" Slayer nodded happily.

"You shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Um…"

"You haven't been in this situation before huh?"

"Uh…"

"Okay. Then I'll admire you secretly."

"Whatever."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Right…"

"No seriously. I can predict what you'll say next."

"No you can't." They both said at the same time.

"What?" they said at the both time again.

"You're kidding!" they said at the same time again.

"Nope."

"Hm…you'll be useful in battle. Can you predict moves?"

"Yes…just not standard navis."

"Oh. That data must be serious."

"Yup."

"Let him go." Komi told Slayer. Slayer turned to Protoman.

"It was nice knowing you Protoman. Bye for now. Come visit some time." she waved as Protoman left her homepage. Protoman smiled as he left.

"Sure."

In Komi's room

"Hm…Chaud has a nice place." Komi stated as she looked around the room before falling onto the bed.

"You can say that again."

"So. You and Protoman seem to be getting together pretty well."

"Yeah, pretty much." an extremely light shade of pink showed up on her face.

"You really like that Protoman guy huh?"

"Eh…kinda. He's cool."

"Right. I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind."

"And your asking me." Komi laughed.

Somewhere in the net

"Time to take action…" a dark figure stared at a case with particles rushing around again and again.

"Did you call sir?"

"Yes…release the gas. Tonight."

**Ohohen: Look, I know this story totally sucks, and I'm not good at describing net battles with a hero and enemy/villain, so I suggest you not review unless you are REALLY THAT DESPRATE. I don't mind you not reviewing at all…for real. You don't have to review if you don't want to. And I know this story sucks and screw this chapter because it's just as bad as the whole damn story so yeah…but that doesn't mean I'm not going to continue it. I'm going to continue, but I don't think you guys will enjoy reading. And i know you guys are kinda laughing about the guy saying "Release the gas. Tonight."I don't mean it that way.**


	3. Action arrives with a fever and cold

**Hehe…sorry I haven't updated this story for so long…I was finishing my other one that got removed days earlier. I'll be updating this one only unless that one gets removed again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan or Capcom.**

**On with the third chapter! And I have something to confess…I have never played any game that does with MegaMan whatsoever. This fiction is based on my knowledge on the show.**

**Surprises**

Chapter Three: Action arrives with a fever.

Yawn

"There's nothing that's been happening lately…well besides viruses." Lan yawned.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get lazy." Lan told him.

"Well, you gotta a point." a beep was heard.

"Hey, it's Famous." Megaman stepped aside as a screen came up on his PET.

"Lan, we need you, Chaud, and Komi over at sci-lab right away. We've detected a toxic gas that is life threatening that will be released in a matter of minutes. We're doing our best to shut it down, but it's not going well. There's a barrier blocking the system and we can't get in." Suddenly, a dimensional area showed up around sci-lab. "And there's a dimensional area."

"I'll be right there Mr. Famous!" Lan started off.

"It's just Famous." Famous added before cutting him off.

"We're going to have to cross fuse. Get ready Megaman!" Lan saw Chaud there also.

"Chaud!" Chaud didn't hear him, he had already cross-fused and went in.

"Oh well. Let's go Megaman!" Lan got on top of a nearby ramp and charged in.

While Lan was talking to Famous

Famous had already told Chaud and he took off. Komi was also noticed, but since she couldn't cross fuse, she didn't hurry. She simply got up and walked out Chaud's mansion and sat somewhere nearby sci-lab. Komi jacked Slayer into her laptop and started to work on it.

"Well, I can't cross fuse, so I'll just have to do what I do best…as a hacker."

"Slayer, can you connect me with the barrier?"

"Sure thing." Komi started to work furiously on her laptop.

Sci-lab

"Mega buster!" Lan shot numerous shots at viruses raging in from no where, threatening to destroy the whole lab.

"Lan! Ugh! We need to get to the barrier! Ugh, now!" Chaud cried as he took out numerous amounts of viruses.

"Okay!" Lan followed Chaud over to Famous and Dr. Hikari. When they arrived, they saw that behind them, a large black orb surrounded the controls which was the only way to shut the gas down from charging in.

"We've only got ten minutes!" Dr. Hikari panicked as he tried again and again to break through.

"The viruses are charging in minute by minute! We need much more time then ten minutes!" Famous continued, helping Dr. Hikari.

"The barrier's unbreakable!" Chaud exclaimed as he tried to break in with his sword.

"Ugh! It's not working!" Lan charged a shot at the orb.

"Where's Komi! Isn't she with you Chaud?" Famous asked. Chaud shook his head.

"Chaud! Lan! I'm right here! I'm right outside sci-lab, and I'm working on the barrier. I managed to get in but there's a navi blocking the final entrance! The final entrance is the system, but the navi's blocking it! I can't get in! I managed to change the gas, but I can't stop it!" A dark figure appeared out of the shadows behind Komi as she spoke.

"I managed to switch the gas, so it won't kill you but it'll cause you to fall into slum-AH!…ber…" the same dark figure had hit Komi in the back of her head, and fainted.

"Komi! Komi wake up!" Chaud yelled.

"She was hit by something, she should wake up later on." Lan assured him. Chaud nodded as he watched the barrier flashed but didn't move.

"Let's go!" Chaud and Lan hurried they ran into the barrier and went right through it.

"I think when the navi's gone, the barrier will disappear." Chaud thought.

"Yeah, but where is the-AH!" Lan fell onto the floor.

"What was that!" Lan stood up.

"Hahahahaha! Prepare to be perished you fools!" a Dark figure showed up in front of them. It was a navi but it had absolutely no face, not ring, just the outline of the figure and everything else was shadowed. He looked like a living shadow. Another one showed up next to it.

"Nothing will stand in my way!" the voice seemed to be coming from both figures or unknown navi's. the two figures charged at Lan and Chaud. Both dodged easily but the figures came at it again.

Chaud made the first attack.

"Ha…" Chaud leapt towards the figure and tried to hit it, but when it did, his sword went right through it. The two figures combined and charged at Chaud, sending him back.

"Ah!" Chaud fell onto the floor.

"Chaud! Okay that's it!" Lan aimed and shot at the figure, but the same result happened. Went right through.

"How can we even hit them if our attacks go right through them!" Lan complained.

"They're like shadows!" Chaud continued as both he and Lan dodged the figure again.

"Wait…they are a shadow!" they said at the same time.

"We need to shine some light on it!" Lan cried as he dodged another attack.

"But it's following us everywhere we go!" Chaud leapt into the air.

"And we can't split either, he'll just do the same!"

"Wait, Lan, do you think that Famous and them will let us make a hole in the roof?" Megaman asked. Lan and Chaud exchanged looks.

"The sun!" They dodged another near miss. Chaud leapt into the air and sliced a square out of the roof. Lan blasted it off. The piece of the roof flew off just as the figure had just been pinning them to the ground.

The figure hissed and screeched as it faded away and disappeared.

"Lan, I think the gas has been released!"

"Then we'll need to shut it down!" Lan stuck his head out the orb. The orb slowly disappeared, showing that everyone, Famous, Dr. Hikari and all the others had fallen asleep.

"No one's going to shut it off!" Lan and Chaud de-cross fused.

"We could, but we can lead to a whole lot more trouble! We don't know what we're messing with. Especially when it comes to this new system." Lan stated.

"We can't wake them up either, the gas is still in the room, and this barrier is getting weak too." Chaud said anxiously.

"Hm…do you think we can get Komi to wake up?" Lan asked.

"Well, she isn't asleep…but what makes you think she can fix this?" Chaud asked.

Lan laughed. "What? Do you not believe that she can?"

"It's not that, it just that…what makes you think she'll wake up?"

"Well, she's not asleep. Just passed out. And she is our last hope." Lan watched as Chaud thought.

"She did switch the gas, and enabled us to get through the barrier…okay." Chaud gave in.

"Okay then! We'll go out by the roof we made." Lan stacked some stuff on top of each other and climbed out with Chaud following. (A/N: don't worry, the stuff is useless junk and rubble.)

Lan and Chaud leapt down from the roof and searched for Komi.

"She said she was near sci-lab…" Lan looked around.

"Over there!" Chaud pointed. There, sitting on a nearby bench was Komi, head down passed out.

"Komi wake up!" Lan shook her over and over again. No response.

"She must have been his hard to not wake up." Chaud stated.

"She was." a voice came out of no where.

"Who was that!" Lan exclaimed on alert.

"Down here you overrated buffoons!" Lan and Chaud looked down at what Komi was holding…her PET face down still in her hand.

"It's Slayer." Chaud picked up her lavender PET.

"There was a big figure that came behind her, but before I could say something, the guy hit her with something and she passed out. I've been screaming my lungs out to wake her up."

"So how do we wake her up?" Lan asked. Slayer shrugged. Chaud shut Komi's PET and put it aside, then shoved a basket of cold water to Lan.

"Okay then!" Lan poured his basket of water on Komi. Komi was startled and jumped up and leapt onto Chaud for warmth.

"C-cc-c-cold…" Chaud spilled his basket of water all over him and thankfully, a towel was over his face because his face was slightly pink from Komi being on top of him. He was wet also.

Chaud helped Komi up and glared at Lan.

"Lan! There was a towel in the basket and I wanted you to help me wet the towel and wipe her forehead so she would wake up! Not pour the whole basket on her! Did you not see the towel in the basket!" Chaud yelled furiously.

"Eh heh…oops." Lan sweatdropped. "Sorry Komi." Komi shivered. She flashed a pale white and weak smile. "It's okay. I'm sure you didn't mean it." she shivered. Chaud put his hands on her shoulder.

"I'll take you home once you help us fix the system back at sci-lab." Chaud said calmly.

"S-sure thing." Komi walked towards sci-lab still shivering. She entered through the ceiling, and although she could still do it herself, she still had help from Chaud since she was still shivering and shaking since she was still wet.

"Th-this sh-shouldn't t-take long." she started to work on the system, hands shaking.

Minutes later

The system was back up and going fine as always.

"Ooo…good morning." Dr. Hikari stated.

"Good morning indeed." Famous followed, rubbing his head. He and Dr. Hikari stood up. To see Chaud, Lan, and Komi who was still shivering. The she passed out, but Chaud caught her.

"Komi! Snap out of it!" her whole face was pale. And the day just had to be windy also. It was especially a bit too cold for her in sci-lab too.

"Chaud, take her back home. She has a fever." Famous said, feeling her head.

"What happened anyways?" Dr. Hikari asked. Lan sweatdropped.

"Um…you see…when Komi was hit by the unknown, she fainted. And when we took out the navi, the gas was already released, and was still there. You all fell asleep so we couldn't get you or else we would fall asleep also. And since we've never seen this new system before, we didn't know how to work it. So we went to find Komi, who was still unconscious. She would wake up, and Slayer has been trying again and again with no luck, so Chaud was planning to take a basket of water and a towel to wipe her face and make her wake up, but when he gave me the basket, I-"

"YOU thought that it was to pour all over Komi and wake her up, which worked, but also came with a cold and fever. Great job Lan." Chaud glared.

"I said I was sorry!" Lan shook his hands.

"Well the important thing now is her health, Chaud you better hurry and take her back to your home. Quickly." Chaud nodded and took out his PET and called for his limo. Also a doctor. He carried

The limo came quickly and Chaud carried Komi into the limo, grabbing her PET and laptop also.

Chaud's mansion

Chaud laid Komi on to her bed and pulled the covers over her, along with some extra blankets. The doctor came in.

"Doctor. You've arrived." the doctor nodded as Chaud left the room. He went over to his large living room and sat on the couch. He couldn't believe it, but he was thirsty, even after getting himself wet. So he went to grab a drink of water and sat back down.

Minutes later, the doctor came back out. Chaud stood up and looked at him.

"How is she doctor?" he asked as casual as possible.

"She has a slight fever and a cold. Just make sure she's warm and give her some food every now and then and she'll be just fine." the doctor smiled.

"Thank you doctor." Chaud thanked.

"You're welcome sir." the doctor left. Chaud went up to Komi's room where she slept. Chaud stood by her bed and watched her sleep. Komi's eye's fluttered open.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Komi shook her head.

"I'm fine. How'd I end up in here?" Komi asked.

"You passed out again, and then I carried you out and called transportation to take you here."

"Oh. Thanks." Chaud smiled.

"Don't mention it. The doctor said you have a slight fever and a cold. He said I should keep you warm, give you some food and plenty of water (A/N: I forgot to add that.) and you'll be fine." Komi nodded.

"So are you hungry?" she shook her head.

"I'm fine. So everyone at sci-lab is awake and going right?"

"Yes. Their fine."

"Okay. That's a relief." Komi looked behind him.

"Lan? Maylu?" Chaud turned around.

"Lan? What are you two doing here?" Lan walked over to Komi.

"I came to say sorry and to see if you were alright. And…Maylu said that she wanted to see you too."

"Jeez…thanks you guys. I appreciate it." Maylu smiled.

"I still can't believe that Lan poured ice-cold water all over you!" Komi smiled reassuringly.

"No no. It's okay. He didn't even know in the first place. You can't blame him. Don't be so hard on yourself Lan." Lan smiled and nodded.

"So what did the doctor tell you Chaud." Lan asked. 'Now I have to say it all over again.'

"Small fever, cold, warmth, water, and rest." (A/N: I forgot to add THAT too…I think…)

"So how are you feeling Komi?" Maylu asked.

"Just a bit light headed that all." Komi smiled. "Thanks for your worry."

"We're friends aren't we?" Komi laughed and smiled.

"Yeah."

While they were talking

"Hey Slayer. You okay?" Roll went over and greeted Slayer who smiled and nodded.

"I'm just fine. I'm just worried about Komi that's all."

"She should be fine. And sorry for what Lan did earlier." Megaman apologized.

"Ugh! She said it was okay! You're taking this too seriously! She'll get better!" Slayer cried shaking her hands.

"Do you remember what the figure looked like Slayer?" Protoman asked.

"Hm…I took a shot of him. Here, take a look." a screen showed up and there behind Komi was a dark figure, also looking like a living shadow. His eyes seemed to glow red.

"Wow…mysterious guy huh?" Roll stated as she looked at the photo.

"I'll say." Megaman added.

"You can't even identify him or compare him with other people." watched the photo carefully.

"We'll just have to wait and see I guess." Slayer said.

"But he did hit Komi pretty hard in the head. I'm surprised she's not half retarded right now."

"Hey, I heard that." Komi glared at Slayer.

"Just telling the truth!" Slayer shook her hands in the air.

Somewhere on the net

"Rats…oh well…they'll be sorry anyways…sooner or later…and those two navis seem to be useful…" a dark figure cackled evilly. The figure looked to the side.

"It took me years for me to collect all this data…and this will be the best revenge yet…but of course…two generals wouldn't hurt now would it?" he cackled evilly again.

"Those two will be perfect…all I need to do is to have them under my possession…" he grinned.

"They will be sorry."

**Ohohen: Em…this chapter was eight pages…and…thank you for all those who reviewed and gave complements…you are so kind! My house party for all reviewers! Haha…okay, um…I know I'm not a good describer on action/adventure fiction…so, this will be the last fiction that has action in it…I hope. I know I know…screw this chapter…but anyways, I'm going on with the story. And I hope all you CCS fans read my other stories, because they are pretty good too…well, that's what reviewers say…but anyways…yeah. And some of you gave me ideas for future chapters…em…I'll be using them…but, I'll be kinda…_mixing _them a bit…for fiction purposes…and I'm starting to get end sick…I can't get any ideas how to end chapters of any story, whatsoever! But I'll still continue the story…to torture those of you who DON'T enjoy it…not that I've gotten any negative comments on this story but you know…you never know! >okay that did not make sense … byebye!**

I finished this chapter in one day...it's now 5:20 here...it took a couple hours but hey...it's worth it. >i know that's not inportant 


	4. Sleep sleep sleep and battle

**Just wanted to say, this is a bad story. And that my grammar is worse then this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.exe/MegaMan or Capcom…or anything else that does with MegaMan besides this fiction.**

**Em…my writer's block is coming…**

**Surprises**

Chapter Four: Sleep sleep sleep.

Komi yawned. Maylu watched.

"Hm…I think we should leave you alone Komi. You should get some shut eye." Maylu replied.

"**Sure. Later." Komi waved as Lan and Maylu left. Lan waved and left.**

On net

"Hm…I think that's our cue to leave. Well, see you around Slayer." Megaman bid good bye and disappeared.

"See ya!" Roll waved and gave Slayer a hug. Slayer was a bit taken back but hugged back.

"Bye!" Slayer bid good bye as Roll disappeared into Maylu's PET. (A/N: I have no clue why I put a hug in there…I just felt like it I guess…)

"Okay. If you need something, just tell the maids. If it's something they can't do, just call. You need your rest." Komi yawned and smiled. She waved as Chaud left the room.

Chaud sighed. "This is going to be a long day." he walked along back to his room. 'I bet she's going to call me every two seconds. All girls are like that.'

Chaud shut the door to his room and locked it. 'Why bother locking it? She's just going to hack in and break in one way or another.'

Chaud sighed again as he fell on to his bed and fell asleep. 'Komi's not the only one who needs rest.' he thought.

When Chaud and Komi were talking as Chaud left.

"Hm…I have to go too. I'll see you some other time." Protoman walked away. Slayer nodded and waved.

"Talk later." Protoman smiled and disappeared.

"Say, Slayer, did you see who hit me on the back of my head?" Komi asked Slayer.

"Uh, yeah. I took a shot. Here, take a look." a screen went up and showed the same figure as before.

"Hm…this isn't much help. Oh well. I'm tired. I'm going to rest okay?" Slayer smiled as Komi put away her PET and fell asleep.

Enter Maylu Lan

"Where to now Maylu?" Lan asked as they left Chaud's mansion.

"I dunno. There's not much you can do now…except the fact that it's summer break." she answered.

"Hm…you wanna see what battles there are at the arcade?" Lan asked.

"Um…okay. There's not much we can do anyways." Lan and Maylu started off to the arcade.

At the arcade

When Lan and Maylu arrived, they heard a navi logging out. They wedged in between the crowd to get a glance of what was going on.

Lan gasped. There was a solo navi taking out other navi's around it.

"How'd a solo navi get here!" Lan asked.

"We don't know! But it's causing a lot of racket!" a boy exclaimed.

"Let's help take it out Megaman!"

"Yeah." Megaman agreed.

"Okay, Jack in, Megaman!" Megaman appeared in front of the navi. Lan thought the navi looked like Megaman and Slayer put together. Except that he was a boy and a lot taller then Slayer…probably same height as glide.

"Take him out Megaman!" Megaman charged towards the navi. The navi just stood there, watching Megaman as he came closer and closer. He grinned. 'Bingo.'

Just before Megaman hit him, the navi logged out. Megaman stood there, bewildered.

"What happened? Megaman?" Lan asked. He didn't expect Megaman to know either.

"I don't know, I was just about to hit him but he logged out just like that." Megaman replied.

"Well…I'm jacking you out. Let's go." Lan jacked Megaman out and Megaman returned to his PET.

"That navi sure reminded me of Slayer." Megaman stated in deep thought.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you trying to say here?" Lan glared at Megaman.

"I'm just saying." Megaman shrugged.

"Sure." Lan put away his PET and went over to Maylu.

"I wonder why it just…logged off just like that." Maylu thought out loud.

"Same here…maybe it just thought that Megaman was too powerful so he just gave in." Lan wondered.

"Heh…nice try Lan." Megaman commented sweat dropping.

"Oh well." Lan shrugged. He turned to Maylu.

"So where do you want to go now Maylu?" Maylu shrugged.

"I've got nothing planned." Lan started to ponder.

"Why don't we just go to net city? We've got nothing better to do." Maylu smiled.

"Sure."

Lan and Maylu walked away and jacked Megaman and Roll into Net city.

Net City

Megaman and Roll looked around for something interesting. Roll stared at Megaman. 'He's so…so…' Roll sighed and linked her arms with Megaman. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Megaman took a glance at Roll. Her eyes were shut but she was still walking.

"Roll…" he muttered with sympathy. There was a slight surprise in his voice also.

Maylu was a bit taken back with Roll's action. She didn't expect her to act that quickly. (A/N: but she did in Rockman.exe! She even gave him a hug and some other stuff that Megaman didn't show.)

"What's Roll doing?" Lan asked not looking at Maylu.

"Uh…" 'Should I tell him? Hm…Lan's been my best friend and closest friend ever since childhood…I trust him.'

"Well…it's kinda like…" Maylu took a quick glance at Roll before gesturing Lan closer. Lan winced and leaned over towards Maylu. Maylu took another quick glance at Maylu before spilling the beans.

Lan and Maylu separated with Lan having this huge, creepy grin on his face.

"Oh…so THAT'S why…hehe…Roll's gotta crush…hm…I wonder if Megaman feels the same way?" Lan wondered up into the sky.

"THAT! Will be up to our little Roll." Maylu clamped her hand over Lan's mouth and took a quick glance at Roll again. She glared at Lan.

"Don't tell Megaman or Roll!" Maylu cried anxiously. Lan grinned again.

"Don't worry! I maybe a klutz but I'm not that stupid to tell Megaman or Roll!" Lan stopped.

"Wait…that didn't come out right." Lan set his finer on his chin.

"Oh yes it did…now let's watch what they'll do next." Maylu continued watching Megaman and Roll.

"Hm…I think I'll ask if Megaman likes Roll tonight." Lan wondered out loud.

"Hm…okay. Just make sure he doesn't get any ideas." Maylu answered not looking at Lan.

"Sure. Don't worry. That'd spoil the fun!" Maylu glared angrily at Lan. Lan sweatdropped.

"Sorry!" Maylu turned away and continued watching Roll. Lan shook his head and continued watching Megaman.

Roll started to mumble while walking…eyes still closed.

"Megaman? Megaman…I love you…" she muttered. Megaman only heard his name and the words I and you.

"Roll? Did you say something?" Megaman asked.

"Huh? Uh…AH!" Roll jumped off Megaman and let go of Megaman's arm.

"I'm sorry Megaman! I didn't mean to you know…" Megaman winced.

"It's okay. I don't even mind if you did it again." he replied blushing slightly.

'That gives it all away…' Lan thought evilly.

"You were saying something…you said my name and the words I and you." Roll tensed. 'He heard what I was saying? Oh no…'

"Uh…I was saying that…I really liked to be friends with you! Yeah!" Roll lied.

"Oh." Megaman's expression fell slightly. "Okay. I like being friends with you too Roll."

"Thanks Mega." Roll smiled innocently. Megaman smiled back.

"Let's go." Roll happily nodded and ran over to Megaman, accidentally linking arms with him again. Megaman just kept walking while Roll started to hit herself mentally for doing it…again.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing Lan! They look like us! Oops." Maylu blushed.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Lan woke up from daydreaming. Maylu sighed of relief. 'Thank god.'

"I said…what were you day dreaming about?" Maylu lied.

"He he he…" Lan gestured Maylu closer and Maylu leaned in.

Maylu started to burst out laughing. Hard.

"I can't believe you were thinking about that!" Maylu managed to say between laughs.

"Heh heh…" Lan laughed nervously.

"Megaman and Roll dating! Navis getting married! That's the funniest thing I've heard of!" she coughed out. Luckily Roll wasn't paying attention.

"Heh heh…I thought so. But you gotta admit, that'd be pretty cool huh?" Lan commented.

"Yup!" Maylu smiled.

"Say, by the way…were you talking to me when I was dozing off? I heard my name us and oops." Lan asked.

"Uh…you were just dreaming again." Maylu tried to brush it aside.

"Really? I don't think so…" Lan stared at the ground in deep thought.

"Really! That's not important now so just brush that aside." Lan shrugged.

"Okay. Fine with me."

"Let's go watch some net battles okay Roll?" Megaman asked.

"Huh? Uh, sure. Let's go." Megaman and Roll started off to see two navis just starting a battle.

Roll let go of Megaman's arm and watched the battle with interest…it was actually an excuse to let go of his arm.

One of the navi's that looked like a cowboy threw one end of a digital rope over at his opponent. The other navi that looked like a ninja shot large stars at the opponent and cowboy look alike took major damage and when the smoke cleared away, the ninja look alike charged at the cowboy and launched shurikens at the cowboy and finished him off with a katana. The cowboy logged out.

"Yeah! Good job!" the navi's net op cheered.

"They look tough." Megaman commented as he applauded.

"I'm sure you could beat him still." Roll followed. Megaman smiled at Roll.

"Yeah, maybe. I shouldn't be over confident." Megaman answered.

"But you know you can beat him Megaman." Lan smirked.

"Yeah whatever." he answered looking off to the side. Roll simply smiled.

"Hm…why don' I take a shot at him? What do you think Megaman?" Megaman turned around and faced Roll. He winced.

"What? You wanna take him on? Well…just be careful not to get hurt okay?" Megaman answered. Roll blushed and nodded.

"How about it Maylu?" Roll asked Maylu.

"Well…okay, we haven't net battled in a while…but I'll try. I know we'll beat em!" she exclaimed. Roll happily nodded and went out to the field to face the ninja like navi. (A/N: I can' think of a name…)

"I'll take you on!" Roll cried getting into battle position. The ninja looked amused.

"A prissy, is going to take me on? Ha! Bring it on! This will be your biggest mistake ever!" the ninja threw some stars at Roll, who dodged.

"Heart Flash!" Roll cried as she attacked. Of course, she missed and the navi disappeared. Roll looked around.

"Roll! Behind you!" Megaman cried. Roll turned around to see shurikens heading her way. She shrieked and dodged them. She aimed a roll arrow at the shuriken and caused smoke to appear. The smoke was thick, but Roll knew where the navi was.

"Maylu! I need a aqua tower!" Roll exclaimed.

"Coming at ya Roll! Aqua tower, battle chip in, download!" Roll launched a large tower of water into the smoke, the smoke cleared as water tower hit something. The ninja lay on the floor with damage. Roll charged at then ninja before launching another Roll blast. The ninja dodged it, but the blast still damaged his foot, so he didn't get far. Roll had moved behind the ninja while he was avoiding the attack. She launched an aqua tower at the ninja again. The ninja wasn't prepared and took a direct hit. He logged out.

"Roll! You won!" Megaman cheered.

"No!" the net op cried.

"Roll won!" Lan cheered.

"Yay! Great job Roll!" Maylu exclaimed.

"You too Maylu!" she responded happily. Roll retreated back to the audience where Megaman was.

"Wow Roll. You did great!" Megaman complemented as he smiled.

"Thanks Megaman! You're the best." Roll gave Megaman a quick hug before breaking apart. Megaman blushed.

"You did it. Not me Roll." he answered softly. Roll smiled.

"Yeah."

**Ohohen: Oi! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I've been very busy! And now I have to make it up with this lousy chapter! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please forgive me! **

**Nanie-san: If you are talking about Megaman on KidsWB or whatever, Megaman doesn't go on anymore on weekdays. Only weekends on Saturday. AND I HAD TO GO TO CONCORD MILLS SO I COULDN'T SEE IT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I WANTED TO WATCH IT SO BAD! Did you happen to see it?**

**Sigh...**

**Oh and please ignore the mistakes i made...thank you! and i mean just for this chapter.**

****

****


	5. Work after Heal

**Good morning! I'm back for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman/Rockman.exe or Capcom. **

**I have to use my laptop...not my computer...but my computer has Microsoft Works, so it's better then Word Perfect...or I mean the spell check is better...and grammar check...I bet I'll get this story removed because of spelling and grammar again...;;**

**Surprises**

Chapter Five: Work after heal

Komi yawned. She sat up and picked up her PET.

"Hey, Slayer. How are you doing?" she asked.

"He he...I should be asking you!" Slayer said with a tint of worry in her tone.

"I don't know. I feel better. I feel like I can run, jump, and play." Komi tried to feel her head.

"And I don't seem to have a temperature." Komi continued.

"But..." Slayer jerked.

"But what? Do you feel sick? Should I call the maids? How about Chaud?"

"Nah., I shouldn't bother Chaud. And I'm fine. I was just about to say that my head just feels a bit dizzy from that guy that hit me earlier. That's all."

"Hm...You should rest. The doctor said that you needed your rest." Slayer pondered.

"Yeah, but...that was for the fever and cold. Not the headache."

"But still...you should-" Slayer was cut off.

"Okay. I'll rest because of your worry." Komi crawled back in bed.

"Thanks Komi." Slayer smiled of satisfaction.

"Thanks for worrying." Komi answered with a smile before falling asleep.

"I knew she was tired!" Slayer said to herself.

Chaud's room

"Chaud." silence. "Chaud. Wake up. Chaud." someone was trying to wake Chaud up...not that it was working. "Chaud, wake up. It's Famous." You wouldn't actually think that Protoman would yell would you?

Chaud looked up from under his pillow. (He was asleep body face down no cover. His head was in the pillow.)

"Mm?" he looked up and asked Protoman sheepishly.

"Famous." Chaud hazily picked up his PET and looked at it. There, Famous was waiting.

"Good morning." Chaud had a blank expression on his face.

"Good morning? What is it?"

"There's an intruder in the sci-lab. There's no dimensional area, but the navis' unstoppable."

"Is there? I'll be there." Chaud got up from his bed and started out quickly. He ran by Komi's room and stopped in the middle of the hallway. He picked up his PET again.

"Famous...do you want me wake Komi up again?" he asked.

"No. She's sick isn't she? Lan told me that she had a fever and a cold. And I felt that she had a fever. Unless she's well, she won't be coming. And I said she won't be as active as you and Lan. She's just extra help to take some weight of you and Lan's shoulder."

"Okay." Famous disappeared from Chaud's PET. Chaud was amazed that Komi hasn't waken him up once. He quickly went to ask if Komi had left the room once. They said no.

"Not once sir. The door was shut the whole time." they answered. Chaud simply nodded and walked quietly into Komi's room and walked over to her. Her PET was shut off and laptop on the table.

Chaud placed his hand on her forehead. Her fever was gone. Komi took soft, silent breaths as she slept. 'Thank god she doesn't snore.'

Chaud smirked and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He smiled satisfyingly and left the room.

Enter Lan and Maylu

"Hm...it looks like we have another problem at sci-lab. I have to go Maylu. I'll see you later okay?" Maylu's face fell slightly and nodded. She gave Lan a quick hug while Lan blushed slightly.

"I'll see you later then. Bye." Lan nodded. "Let's go Megaman."

"Here." Megaman appeared in Lan's PET.

"Bye Maylu." Lan waved and started off to sci-lab.

Sci-lab

"Hahahahaha! All people of sci-lab and net savers will perish under my master and I! Bow before our feet fools!" a tall navi taunted. He looked a bit familiar, with his Spanish ruler look-alike. (A/N: Think of puss in boots from Shrek 2. But he's not a kitty! Oi...puss is so cute!)

The navi was a navy blue color, with medals like some general. (A/N: I think there was a guy named Simon Bolivar or something...but he dresses like a general during the times of...Napoleon and the guys were going to South America or something...I forgot...I'm not so good in Social Studies. And the navy blue is a lot darker then Megaman's color.) He was just about as tall as Glyde.

Viruses appeared, and started to mess with the system, and mess it up also.

A cry was heard seconds later.

"Jack in Protoman!"

"Jack in Megaman!"

Two navi's appeared to offend the intruding navi. Megaman gasped.

"It's you!" Megaman cried with shock. Lan took a glance at the navi.

"Hey! You're the navi we saw earlier at the arcade!" Lan was shocked.

"We should of finished you while we could!" Megaman aimed his megabuster at the navi.

"What's your name and who do you work for?" Protoman snapped as a sword appeared in his hand.

The navi cackled with laughter.

"Ha! The name's Generalman, and who I work for? Hm...you'll find out quite soon you imbeciles! Nothing will stand before my way! Or my master! I'm taking you out right now! You two have no power compared to mine!" he introduced with a Spanish accent. He cackled again. (A/N: He talks like Puss in Boots too.)

"Oh really?" Protoman charged at Generalman with his sword. Generalman disappeared. Protoman gasped.

"Looking for someone?" Protoman turned around and saw Generalman in his face. Generalman's right arm turned into a sword, (A/N: When Roll turned into empress, she was holding a sword. It's the same sword, but it's attached to his arm like when Megaman, Lan, Chaud, and Protoman do.)

Generalman took a shot at Protoman, who countered with his own sword and retreated back to Megaman's side.

"Is that the best you can do?" Generalman pointed his sword in between Protoman and Megaman. His pose was like Slayer's when she battled earlier.

"Megabuster!" Megaman shot at Generalman, only to find that Generalman disappeared.

"Where'd he go this time?" Lan complained.

"Right here." Generalman's voice came somewhere.

"Protoman! Behind you!" Megaman and Protoman dodged out of Generalman's way and landed.

"You were lucky, but you won't be lucky this time!" he charged at Megaman and Protoman.

"Blaster, battlechip in, download!" Megaman took aim at Generalman and fired. Smoke appeared as the shots hit an object, but when it cleared, Generalman was gone.

"Good try, but not good enough!" Generalman appeared and charged at Megaman and Protoman once again. Generalman was in close range, so Megaman and Protoman didn't have time to dodge, and was sent back flying.

"He's too strong!" Lan complained again.

"We'll have to try!" Chaud snapped. "Aqua sword, battlechip in, download!"

Protoman's right left arm became a sword.

"Elec sword, battlechip in, download!" Lan cried as he inserted the battlechip into his PET.

A sword took place of Megaman's blaster, and Megaman and Protoman both charged at Generalman. Unfortunately, Generalman took no damage, and simply evaded their attacks.

"He's too quick!" Lan complained once again.

"Protoman! Watch out!" it was too late; Generalman had come behind the two navis and took them out with one blow.

"Megaman!" Lan cried. Megaman and Protoman logged out.

"No!" Lan shrieked. Chaud was speechless. This was the first time that Protoman had logged out. But that wasn't important, what was important now was Protoman's health and how to take out Generalman. Generalman hadn't even broken a sweat all this time.

"It's okay you two. We do have backup." Dr. Hikari assured them. Lan shook his head.

"Who?" Lan asked, frustrated.

"Komi." Famous butted in. "Komi is our last hope."

"But, she's sick." Chaud interrupted.

"I'm pretty sure we need Slayer, not Komi." Dr. Hikari answered.

"Fine then. I'll call her to transport Slayer over to sci-lab now." Chaud picked up his PET.

"How do you feel Protoman?"

"I feel a bit weak. But I'll be fine. Just as long as Generalman is out of my sight." Chaud nodded and started to call for Komi.

Komi's room

"Komi! Komi wake up! It's Chaud!" Komi's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? What?" Slayer sighed.

"It's. Chaud." she said again, slumping.

"Oh." Komi replied sheepishly as she picked up her PET.

"Yeah? What is it?" Chaud just stirred. He didn't answer. Komi stopped rubbing her eyes and set her hands down. She tried to call him again with some energy.

"Chaud." Chaud was startled slightly.

"Huh? Oh, um. How do you feel?" he asked. Komi rolled her eyes to the side slightly.

"I'm fine. What is it?"

"Oh. Can you get Slayer over to sci-lab? We need her." Slayer winced.

"Slayer? Okay. Do you need me to come with?"

"You sick. I don't want you to come when you to come with a fever and cold. You might pass out again." Chaud looked away slightly.

"I'm fine. I'm coming with Slayer." Komi looked determined.

"Are you sure? I'm worried that something might happen." Slayer interrupted.

"I'm fine. The doctor said it was just a slight fever and cold. He said it was a slight fever, and colds go away easily. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Come at risk." Chaud disappeared.

"God you two are worry warts." Komi got up and got ready, running out the door.

Sci-lab

"Komi's coming also." Chaud looked down to his feet. "She had better arrive soon." Famous added.

"Generalman and the viruses are blocking up the system! We can't hold them off any longer."

"Jack in Slayer!" Everyone turned to see Komi standing near them. She turned to them and did this big, huge, funny grin. (A/N: Anyone see Cat's Return? I think it's called cat's return...there was this cat that did this big, funny, grin before getting thrown out the palace window.)

"Hehe...Hello." she waved sarcastically.

On Net

"Who are you and what do you want?" Slayer pointed her epée at Generalman. Generalman grinned.

"To take you out and bring you back to my master. You will be very useful to us." Generalman grinned.

"If you join us, then there will be only one more to track down. My master is very fond of ladies of his assistance. If you join us now, then I won't have to show you what will happen if you don't join us…Which is the hard way." Generalman did the same pose as Slayer did.

"Hm...I like your accent...you must be a Spanish dude huh?" Slayer grinned.

"Ah...smart indeed. You must be of the French then?" He continued.

"Hm...I speak French...without an accent." Slayer's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Spanish." Generalman replied. "So, will your intelligence be with the us, or with these fools or so called friends. You will have much better friends when you join us."

"No. And either way, I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

"Hm. I'd like to see that." Generalman challenged.

"Well then..." Slayer charged towards Generalman. "It's bonjour and au revoir." (A/N: Don't correct me in that...I wasn't so good in Foreign Language.)

"Hmpf." Generalman blocked Slayer's attack, and started to attack also.

Lan and Chaud watched. Both knew that this would be a sword battle and ONLY swords. The battle so far seemed to be fencing, but every now and then, Slayer and Generalman would do moves that both he and their navis would do with a sword when they cross-fused, or when they were simply net battling.

"You're not bad at this I admit." Generalman admitted as he stepped slightly to evade Slayer's attack. "But I'm better." he aimed for Slayer's face, which caused a near miss. It just scratched Slayer's face. (A/N: got that from Megaman and a lot of other anime...)

"Oh...did I wreck Slayer's face? Oh...I'll give you a makeover...once you decide to join us." Slayer simply ignored his teasing and continued with her sword play.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I'm prissy. Not all girls are prissy know-it-all." Slayer missed another attack.

"Funny. Haha." Generalman evaded another attack.

"God know-it-all has a bad sense of humor." Slayer dodged another near miss.

"They're really going at it arent' they?" Dr. Hikari stated.

"I'm surprised they're still talking at the same time." Famous added.

"Both navis are incredibly powerful with a lot of stamina." Dr. Hikari continued.

"Exactly how was Slayer made Komi?" Famous asked. Komi turned to face Famous and Dr. Hikari. She smiled.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"And I presume you have a good one?" Generalman aimed for Slayer's face once again, but missed as always.

"Good try. You really like to mess up girl's faces don't you?" Slayer smirked. "Too bad it won't be too effecting on me." Generalman aimed for Slayer's stomach, but Slayer blocked it with her own epée and jumped backwards.

"It was an honor to duel with you. I haven't had such a good opponent in ages." Generalman said as his sword started to glow.

"Too bad it has to end here." Generalman's sword started to swivel. He struck the floor with his sword and towers of energy went up, one after another towards Slayer. Once it hit Slayer, smoke appeared and clouded the vision.

"No! Slayer's gone! The energy from that attack from Generalman is off the scale!" one of the scientists cried as he stared at the computer screen.

Lan and Chaud stared at Komi, who was silent for the whole time. She seemed to be extremely confident for the whole time...despite being silent for the whole time also except when answering Dr. Hikari's question.

The smoke cleared and what everyone saw next was shocking. There, Slayer stood completely unharmed. She was safe within a large green orb that surrounded her.

Chaud gaped.

"What was that?" Lan exclaimed asking Komi.

"It's called Wall shield...I know, weird name." Lan and Chaud winced and exchanged looks.

"Stroke of luck." Generalman snickered. "But you won't be as lucky this time." Generalman took his sword again and struck the floor but this time, dragged it along horizontally. The same energy as before became a large wave which reached above Slayer's head.

"The power of this attack is amazing!" the same person as before exclaimed.

When the wave hit Slayer, she emerged when the wave just her, with the wall shield around her, in the air, floating around. When the wave passed, she dismissed the shield and fell back onto the ground. One hand on one knee which was up and the other down along with her other hand. (A/N: you know...you've seen that pose many times but you just don't recognize it...I think.)

Slayer's head was down, so her eyes were hidden. Then, she looked up, straight at Generalman. She grinned.

"My turn."

This time, Komi took action.

"Slicer, battlechip in, download!" (A/N: I'm not sure if it exists, but this is supposed to be another chip I made up.) Komi inserted the chip into her PET.

A glowing pole appeared. Except that the ridges were jagged and were moving along like a wave. (A/N: you seen G Gundam where Domon is with his gundam and he has this pink or purple or whatever sword thingy? Well, put two of those together handle to handle and you get what Slayer's holding now. Except it's not pink...it's blue.)

Slayer charged at Generalman again, attacking again and again, each attack dodged with a near miss. It was a good thing that Generalman had great speed, but so did Slayer with her attacks which were quite agile also.

Generalman leapt out of the way a great distance from Slayer. Generalman was in complete shock. So shocked, that he was speechless. Slayer simply smirked.

"You think that I'll go easy on you just because you're so far away from me? Huh? You think that just because you're so far away I can't hit you? You're such a joke!"

Slayer put both hands on the handle and parted them. The slicer split in two easily as they were now swords. Slayer put the two swords together to make an X and slashed them, causing an attack that looked like an X, headed towards Generalman. Generalman jumped out of the way, but Slayer charged at him while placing the two ends together to form the former weapon.

As Slayer charged towards Generalman, she used one hand and made two more slashes, one on each side. And because Slayer was in a bit of a close range, the attack hit Generalman.

"NO...! Generalman cried as he logged out.

"Au Revoir...!" Slayer waved and smiled.

"Ha...good job Slayer." Komi complemented. Slayer smiled and nodded as she watched the viruses disappear one by one.

Slayer logged out and appeared back in Komi's PET once again.

"That was totally awesome!" Lan cheered. Komi laughed nervously.

"Heh...yeah whatever." Chaud faced Komi and simply smiled. Komi just smiled back.

"That was a good job you did Komi." Chaud complemented.

"Appreciate it!" Komi scratched the back of her head.

"Amazing job Komi." Famous added.

"Hey, hey, hey! Enough with the complements already! I did what I could!"

"The way Slayer battled with Generalman was remarkable!" Dr. Hikari complemented.

"Slayer! Great job!" Megaman went over to Slayer followed by Protoman.

"Hehe, thanks. It was nothing." Slayer scratched the back of her head.

"I haven't had an opponent like Generalman in years. It was a pretty nice experience."

"You did pretty well back there." Protoman said with a smile. (A/N: I know, I know, I'm putting too many smiles in here...)

"Thanks." she replied.

"So Komi, exactly how was Slayer made?" Dr. Hikari asked. Komi grinned.

"Well, when I was in France, I was taking a walk around Paris. And, what happened was that I ran into someone in the corner...somehow, he was stuck in a pool of quicksand. No one saw him in the corner, so no one helped. I had just come across him, so I helped pull him out. He was actually trying to create landscapes with excess data. And it worked, but it went haywire and disappeared. He was disappointed about losing the data, so I helped retrieve it. Afterwards, he decided to reward me with a navi. I didn't have one yet back then, so I was grateful. But when he told me that it was made with some kind of new, advanced data, I couldn't take it. But he insisted, so I took it. He also gave me a battlechip, and told me to use it when needed. He also told me that, Slayer won't need a lot of chips in battle, even though she can use just as many as other navis. Then he told me about its weakness." Famous nodded.

"So, who is this person that you met in the corners of Paris?" he asked.

"He was a scientist, researcher, or whatever. His name was Dr. D-worth." Komi shrugged.

"Dr. D-worth huh? He used to work with us before going over to France for assistance purposes." Dr. Hikari wondered.

"So what is Slayer's weakness?" Lan asked. Komi laughed nervously.

"Eh heh heh...um...you see..." Komi scratched her head.

"The data is powerful, but...if Slayer detects a standard type navi, she'll log out automatically. If she see's one in her PET, she can't attack. Or her attack has no effect on the navi...I know...embarrassing."

"That data must be...VERY new... and advanced..." Lan winced. Komi laughed nervously.

"Heh heh, yeah...I guess..." she shrugged.

"So Komi, how are you feeling?" Famous asked.

"I feel fine. I think the fever and cold is gone. I don't feel sick." Komi wondered.

"Good then. Well we have to repair the damage Generalman and the viruses did to the system." Famous turned to the computer and started to work on it.

"Okay. Well, I'm leaving so...later." Komi waved and walked out the door.

Chaud nodded and walked out the door. 'I have nothing to do...' he thought. 'Might as well just take a walk.'

"Hey! Wait up Chaud! I'm coming too!" Lan chased after Chaud out the door.

**Ohohen: I know I know...BIG cliffy...I told you that I'm sick and I can't think of ways to end chapters! So I know this sucks. By the way...sorry for the lame action in this chapter...despite the fact that most of this chapter IS action. So yeah...I'm just going to say...screw all the chapters that will be coming in the future...and past...oh well...I can't help it...Review at risk! Hehe…**

**Oh! And did I tell you I thought of a sequel? I'm going to work on it after I finish the other-sequel-which-will-be-in-a-long-time.**


	6. Nice to meet you Now translate French

**I MISSED MEGAMAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I MISSED SHAMAN KING TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM SO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDD! I HAD TO GO TO BREAKFAST AT ELEVEN! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO WATCH SHAMAN KING! SOME ONE GIVE ME A SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman/Rockman.exe or Capcom.**

**Enjoy. **

**Surprises**

Chapter Six: Nice to meet you. Now please translate what you just said.

Lan ran after Chaud. He was pretty behind, so he snapped on his roller blades and started to blade towards him.

"Chaud! Wait up will ya!" Lan yelled. Chaud didn't turn around.

"CHAUD!" he bladed up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and fell back on Lan.

"AH!" Lan cried as he fell back.

"Lan! Don't scare me like that!" Chaud yelled at Lan as he stood up and helped Lan up.

"Well YOU, were the one who wouldn't answer or turn around when I was screaming at you!" Lan shot back.

"Ugh." Chaud turned his back on him and started to walk away again. Lan skated over to him in front of him, so he was skating backwards.

"So…" Chaud was looking down.

"Yeah?" He answered as he looked up. Lan was looking up in the sky.

"What's you and Komi's relationship so far?" Lan had a nudging tone in his question.

"What do you mean 'so far'?" Chaud asked, playing dumb slightly.

"Don't play dumb. You know if you two are _you know what's, _then you should get a good relationship." (A/N: haha…I be you guys must be thinking…EnGaGeMeNt?)

"I don't know…how to describe it…" He looked away blushing slightly. Lan being as childish as he is, thought the wrong idea. He gasped.

"Did you K I S S her!" Lan exclaimed wide eyed.

"Eh…does the forehead count?" He asked laughing nervously. 'Wait…why am I asking him?'

"You're not serious!" he exclaimed. "That's so great! Sparks are flying!"

"Lan! We aren't like _THAT_! I TOLD YOU OUR RELATIONSHIP! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" he yelled. Lan winced.

"I've never seen you like that before. Things have really changed ever since she came huh?" he asked.

"No. It's just you. Now do me a favor and be quiet." Chaud continued walking, as Lan continued skating backwards in front of him.

"Sorry, I don't do favors." Lan smirked and did a playful glare at Chaud.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. Why are you following me in the first place?" he asked.

"I'm bored." Lan shrugged.

"Why don't you go see what Sakurai?" Chaud asked. "I see her everywhere with you. And it seems like Megaman enjoys her Sakurai's navi…tumble or something?"

Megaman blushed from inside his PET. "It's ROLL!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Lan looked at where he placed his PET.

"See? And I know it's Roll. It was just to prove that Megaman gets mad just because someone said Roll's name wrong. Isn't that right Megaman?" Chaud asked doing a playful glare at Lan's PET.

"Well…Hm…" he stopped skating and gestured Chaud to lean in closer. He made sure Megaman wasn't paying attention. Chaud winced and leaned in. Lan started to whisper in his ear.

Chaud chuckled and stood back. "I knew it. There was something with that navi that had something to do with Megaman."

"Shh! Maylu just told me that today! She said that it was true about Roll, and I think Megaman is too." he whispered the last part. Chaud simply stared as Lan looked into the sky again.

"Hm…it's pretty late…I can't believe that there was a mission this late!" Lan exclaimed.

"You forgot to tell mom also!" Megaman said again. Lan gasped.

"Oh no! I gotta go Chaud! Catch ya later!" Lan punched Chaud's arm playfully and skated away.

"Later Protoman." Megaman bid goodbye to Protoman as he left.

"Sure." Protoman watched as his first navi friend disappeared.

"Okay. Let's go Protoman. It's late." Chaud didn't give a glance at his PET.

"Okay."

Chaud walked home, wondering if Komi had already headed home.

Blaze Residence

"Welcome back sir." the butler greeted. Chaud nodded and walked up.

"Shall I fix some late dinner?" the butler asked.

"No. Did our guest have dinner yet?" Chaud stopped walking up the stairs.

"Sir. Our guest came home and fixed dinner for herself. She had came back only a couple minutes before you came home. She came and fixed dinner for herself, and she told me to tell you to eat what she had also made. It seems that she has made dinner for you also sir." The butler answered.

'I only asked you one question.' Chaud thought. 'Oh well…I might as well eat what she made for now. I wasn't planning on eating in the first place.'

Chaud walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked around to see it clean. Like it had never been touched in the first place. He then went into his large dining room. Chaud looked up at the large clock…11:30. No wonder Lan was in such a hurry to get home. On the dining room table, there were dishes placed on where he usually sat. Chaud turned to his butler.

"Is this what our guest made?" The butler nodded.

"Yes sir. Our guest is very kind. She even made dinner for us." The butler replied. "Her cooking is incredible sir."

"Mm." Chaud went over and sat down. He started eating and sipped his grape juice…which he had accidentally mistaken for wine…he thought of himself as foolish now.

Chaud had to admit that the dishes were very good. He walked upstairs and set down his PET before heading into the showers. When Chaud saw the restroom, he saw that Komi's belongings took very little space. He thought that she would have make up and all. But all she had was a tooth brush, towel, toothpaste, and a comb. All placed neatly in a separate drawer. 'And she's neat too.' Chaud thought to himself.

Protoman was sitting around in his homepage, having nothing to do. He stood up and started to organize files that he just organized two minutes ago. He checked Chaud's e-mail as he did a minute ago. Protoman sighed. For the first time, he was bored.

"Hey Protoman." Protoman turned to see Slayer walking his way.

"Hello. What are you doing here? You need something?" Protoman asked. Slayer shook her head no.

"I was kinda bored so I came to see if you had something interesting to do." Slayer looked to the side.

"Or talk about?" Protoman asked.

"Yeah, that too. So, what's up?" She asked causally. Protoman shrugged.

"Bored for the first time." Protoman lied down. "Extremely bored." he sighed. Slayer went over and sat down next to him.

"What did you think…about…today?" she asked. Protoman looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Like…me defeating an enemy…you lost against…" she looked down.

"Oh…there wasn't anything in particular. I've experienced it before with Pharaohman." Protoman didn't look at Slayer.

"Oh…Pharaohman…sounds familiar…" Slayer set her hand on her chin.

"I'm not surprised…It did have a large effect that had new spread quite quickly."

"Agreed. I heard that…there was this navi…he was blue…" Slayer started in deep thought.

"And his name was Megaman." Protoman answered.

"Megaman? Wait…you mean the Megaman that I just met today?"

"The only Megaman that you know ever since the day that you were programmed."

"Megaman was deleted? Lan must of felt horrible!" Slayer exclaimed.

"Megaman sacrificed his life for someone…me." Protoman's voice fell.

"What?"

"It was the time of the Grand Prix, and Megaman and I were the two navis who made it into the finals. Megaman fought an honorable battle…but in the end, I was the one who was victorious."

"I heard. Late Congrats." Slayer replied.

"Thanks. So, is that all that you wanted to talk about?" Protoman asked.

"Eh…I can leave right now if I'm bothering you." Slayer stood up.

"No. You can stay." Protoman grabbed her hand. Slayer was a surprised a bit…but she didn't show it.

"I have no one have a conversation with. Chaud's in the shower so…you just came by. If you really want to go, you can. I'm not forcing you to stay." Protoman said. Slayer nodded and sat back down next to Protoman who was lying down.

"So, you get pretty bored sometimes huh?" Slayer asked.

"No. This is the first time. And I'm disliking it already. Chaud doesn't have anything to talk about usually. So I have to find something to do. Maybe just walk around the net every now and then. Not that it's entertaining or anything." Protoman answered in his usual tone.

"Oh. Well, I'll always be here if you need me, so just call okay?" Slayer beamed.

Protoman looked into Slayer's violet eyes. He thought for the first time, that it really matched her violet hair and outfit. Napoleon was quite powerful.

"Sure." he shook off the thought and started to stare off in space again.

"So…fencing. You really were tough out there with Generalman today." Protoman didn't face Slayer.

"I'm sure you could of done better." Slayer shot a look at Protoman again.

"You should have confidence. You'll fall in battle without it. Just don't be _over_confident."

"Hm…I'll make note of that. Thanks for the tip." Slayer replied.

"Right."

"So…I hate to be nosy but…about you and Chaud's relationship…"

Chaud came out of the bathroom and started to walk back into his room. He took a quick glance over at his PET to see Slayer talking to Protoman. Protoman seemed happy with Slayer, so he decided to leave the couple alone. Protoman needed a new navi friend besides Megaman and some others.

Chaud dried his hair slightly and shot a look at his clock. It was now 12:15.

Chaud wondered what Komi was doing, to make Slayer want to come over to Protoman's webpage. So he walked out and made his way over to Komi's room and knocked. He waited for a moment or two for a response.

"Come in." Chaud opened the door to see Komi on her bed in her violet PJ's. It looked a bit like his except for the color.

Komi looked over at Chaud beamed. She gestured him to come over quickly. Chaud walked over to her where she was sitting on her bed with her laptop and her legs crossed. (A/N: Kindergarten way: Criss Cross applesauce.)

"Hey Chaud. How's it going?" Chaud stared.

"I just came to say thanks for dinner." he stood there with no expression or emotion.

"Oh, don't mention it. Here, sit down! You'll embarrass me just standing there like a flagpole!" she pat her bed as Chaud looked at her with an odd expression.

"Sit! I know you're not a dog. So you don't want dog treats." she frowned. Chaud did a teensy smile and sat down in front of Komi and her laptop.

Komi shook her head. "No. Sit here." she scooted herself over a bit and patted where she was sitting before. Chaud winced.

"Are you really desperate for those dog treats?" Komi raised an eyebrow and eyed him.

"It's breaking my back just to make you sit down." she frowned. "If you want dog treats I'll give them to you." she bent down to the side of the bed and pulled out a dog treat.

"I'm serious." she showed him the dog treat. Chaud's eye's widened and raised an eyebrow.

"You're serious." she nodded. Chaud scooted himself around and sat next to Komi. The bed she slept on was a queen size, so it fit both of them.

Komi beamed again and put away the dog treat. Then she bent down and gave him a mint.

"Take it. I made it in France. They're called bon bons. But that's just candy in French." (A/N: I forgot if it's candy, mint, or treat.)

Chaud took the mint and unwrapped it. He stared at it.

"Dude. Just eat it candy will you? Will it kill you just to eat a piece of candy?" Chaud plopped the mint in his mouth. He shut his eyes and leaned back. He rested his head on Komi's shoulder and smiled. He sat back up and leaned back on a pillow.

"This is good. I hate to say it but I'm actually enjoying your company. It's kind of boring around here every now and then. I've never met anyone without a bedtime before eleven on a non-school night." Komi laughed.

"I don't have a bedtime period."

"Yay." Komi giggled softly.

"So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Chatting with a friend of mine. In France. Check it out." a window popped up on the laptop and showed a male. He had yellow and black hair with black eyes. He looked one year older then Chaud.

"Bonjour Komi. Ah Comment vous applez vous?" (A/N: Once again. I am Chinese. Not French. Please excuse my bad French. I have no idea how I passed Foreign Language.)

Chaud blinked. Komi giggled silently.

"He says What's you name." she whispered.

"Eh…Chaud. Blaze." he responded. Then it just hit him that the guy might not even understand English.

"Ah, Enchanté Chaud. Nice to meet you." He said. "Jem'applle Eugene Ovary." (A/N: I made up the last name. I don't think it's French but then again, I'm Chinese. They only taught us first names in Foreign Language.)

"Nice to meet you…eh…Eugene."

"I know…your middle name is Eugene right?" Komi whispered.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways." she responded, not bothering to take a glance at Chaud. (A/N: I know that's not true, but I just wanted to change it just…a bit. I hope you don't mind…my stories are really messed up.)

"Hmpf." Komi reached over beside the bed again, and pulled out a handful of mints.

"Here are the originals, and here are the ones that I made. The one wrapped in clear wrappers are the ones I made, the ones that are not are the originals. Keep them with you just in case you get hungry during cross-fusion or business meetings or bored meetings. And if they don't let you eat, just sneak them into your mouth and cover yourself with papers."

"Sure…" He looked at the little candies that have been placed in his hands.

"So…Eugene…are you friends with Komi or something?" he asked. He was secretly being protective of Komi. (A/N: There, I would insert Chaud/Enzan's relationship with Komi, but…that'd spoil the fun now wouldn't it?)

"Ah yes. She was very happy that she met up with me that cold night." Eugene thought.

"Eh heh…um…I just got a little lost on a cold winter night that's all." Komi answered trying to interrupt.

"Hm." Chaud looked at Eugene. He thought it was kind of…unusual to talk to someone who had the same name as you. "Well, where do you work?" Chaud's head was a bit squished against Komi's head slightly.

"Eugene works for one of France's Net saver agency. He's undercover at a public bar in Paris. He's there on patrol for illegal trespassers. He's really well known, aren't you Eugene?" Komi looked at Eugene, who just laughed nervously.

"Merci buccou for the complement Komi, but it is my job. And I enjoy being a bartender at the Tin bar. It is quite an interesting experience." He answered.

"Wait, _how old are you?_" Chaud inched his head more to the right.

"Quatorze. Fourteen." He answered.

"Fourteen! And working at a public bar as a bartender?" Chaud's eyes widened.

"Eh…there are exceptions to this job. So…Eugene can work at will." For a moment there Chaud thought she was talking about him.

"Hm. So this is your only friend that you've met in France?" he asked.

"Oh Chaud must you be so naïve at this point of time? Of course. I'm just worried that…something will happen to your disliking your majesty." Her eyes narrowed playfully.

"Really? I'd really like to meet your friends." Chaud lied.

"Oh…you mean it? You really want to meet my other friends? I only introduced you to Eugene because…you know."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be trouble as long as it doesn't trouble them. I have nothing better to do."

"Ah, I see that Chaud is a very outgoing person. You should be proud of that Chaud." Eugene commented.

"Sure, whatever." Chaud shut his eyes.

"Ah, I see your-eh, _you know what_ is not very friendly is he?"

"At times. At times my friend." Komi sighed.

"I do hope that was not an insult." Chaud shot open one eye at Komi.

"SO! Shall we introduce our new friend to Stacy?" Eugene tried to break the conflict.

"Stacy?" Chaud stared at Eugene then back at Komi, who grabbed at pillow and hid her face in it.

"Oh yes, Stacy would love to meet you! Oh, it just so happens that I must go at this time, I bid you good bye Chaud. It was very nice meeting you, ciao!" Eugene waved as he bid goodbye.

"Eh. Ciao." Chaud said toneless. "Later Eugene." Komi followed.

"Okay, I'll connect you to Stacy." Komi started to work on her laptop as Chaud watched.

"Bonjour, Bonjour, Bonjour! Who goes there?" a window came up and showed a blonde haired girl who had long hair and blue eyes. She really was the girl who you would describe as blond hair blue eyes. Chaud thought she looked like a prep.

"Meet Stacy, she's from…Somewhere near here…I think…She moved to France just two months ago."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTEEEE!" Stacy shrieked at the top of her lungs. Komi sweatdropped. Chaud was VERY thankful that they were talking on a laptop, not in person.

"Oh! Komi! You're eh…_you know what _is soooooooooooooooo HOTT!" she screeched.

"Oh boy." Komi held her forehead as she shook it.

"YOU MUST BE CHAUD! IIIIIII'M STACY! YOU ARE SO DARN HOT! Komi! You are making me jealous Komi! You get to see him every single day!" she squealed.

"Eh…em…uh…um…" Komi hid her face in a pillow again.

"HOI! Hey cutie…you wanna go out some time? Nudge, Nudge wink, wink!" she did just that.

"Stacy! Calm down! Let's just have a decent talk slash conversation okay?" Komi used her hands and started to do that gesture telling her to calm down. Stacy sighed. The hearts in her eyes disappeared.

"Nice to meet you Chaud. I'm Stacy. And I am so like, totally serious. And you are so like totally cute and hot!" Chaud backed against the bed front. (A/N: I forgot what those are called.)

"So will you accept? I'll arrange a date and jet schedule to come over to Dentech City ASAP okay?" Stacy's eyes sparkled. Literally.

"Uh, Chaud will be-" Chaud inched closer to Komi. "Very busy these days. So…he won't be available in the time in between. But I'm pretty sure…he'll…um…think about it…right Chaud?" Komi asked.

"Eh…" Komi clamped her hand over Chaud's mouth.

"Oh! Okay then! Tell me once you decide okay?" There was a call behind Stacy and Stacy turned around.

"Coming!" Stacy yelled back. She turned back to Komi and Chaud and sighed.

"Oh…um…well, I gotta go. So…listen up you hunk, make up your mind and call me! Bye Komi! I'll talk later okay? Bye!"

"Bye Bye!" Komi waved. Chaud didn't say anything. He turned to Komi.

"You have interesting friends." he said toneless again.

"Oh yeah. And if I know Stacy, she doesn't go crazy all the time. If fact, I think she really means it. I think you should-"

"No." Chaud glared.

"But-"

"No. Next friend." Chaud looked her laptop seriously like if he were on a mission or something.

"Okay…you wanna meet Lily?"

"ANOTHER girl?" Chaud asked.

"Well…I guess you could talk to Jacques…" Komi wondered.

"Okay."

"If you insist." Komi turned to her laptop and worked on it again. Seconds later a window came up.

"Hello?" a guy with glasses and neatly combed hair came up on the screen.

"Hey, it's me." Komi's eyes narrowed.

"Komi! Your in Dentech? I'm glad you arrived safely." Chaud thought he looked pretty normal.

"Thanks."

"So how is it in Dentech?" he asked again.

"Great! Here, um…meet Chaud." Jacques fixed his position to try and take a look at Chaud, who was off the laptop screen.

"Nice to meet you Chaud. I'm Jacques. You must be Chaud Blaze." Chaud nodded.

"Yes. I'm Chaud Blaze. How did you know?" Jacques laughed silently.

"You're quite famous around the world for you inventions and your relationships with your father and rivaling companies. Ayano tech for example." Chaud held his head and shook it.

"Oh…Ayano tech." he groaned.

"What's so bad about Ayano tech? Is it like, almost number one besides you?"

"Komi, we'll beat Ayano tech any day when it comes to business, it's Yai Ayano who I think is a pain." He groaned again.

"She's always saying that I like her, always saying that she's cute, pretty, smart, and intelligent and some other crap that I don't care about. I'd like to have this stop for once. I don't complain though. I just let her continue yapping since I don't pay much attention to what she says."

"Oh…so she's around our age huh?" Komi asked.

"Nope. She's two years younger the Lan." Komi's mouth dropped. She gaped.

"You are not. Serious." Chaud shook his head.

"Nope."

"Seriously?" Komi asked.

"Again, yes. She is two years younger then Lan." Chaud repeated.

"Hm…sounds fun. I'd like to meet her someday." Komi pondered out into space.

"No. You will not see her. I'm lucky enough that she isn't seen with Lan and his friends and girlfriend. Not like I care about his friends." Chaud crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Still, it'd be nice to meet her. You don't have to come along if you don't want to. But if you do, I'll protect you from her dreaded wrath." Komi giggled sarcastically.

"Oh I am so feared of the wrath of her bald shiny head." Chaud rolled his eyes slightly.

"She's…bald?" Komi asked twitching a bit.

"With a head like hers anyone would think she is." Chaud mumbled.

"Picture?" Komi asked.

"Go look in the magazine." Chaud grumbled again.

"Okay…" Komi went over to Chaud's side and bent down landing on Chaud's lap. She sat back up and skimmed through the pages.

"This doesn't look so interesting…" she skimmed through the pages.

"Eh…you put a fashion magazine in my room for entertainment? Tell me, is it entertainment for you teasing me or am I just imagining things?" Komi flipped the pages some more.

"And just about every page has this shiny headed blond, preppy looking, short girly person on it." Komi shivered.

"Ugh…dresses…can't stand them…" she flipped the page that had all the latest fashion on it…not to mention the fact that they were all dresses.

"That's Yai." Chaud pointed.

"THAT'S Yai?" Komi's eyes widened. Chaud nodded. Komi held covered her mouth and started to resist laughing. She burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Chaud frowned.

"THAT'S the girl that you just described three minutes ago?" Komi burst out laughing as Chaud nodded.

"That is…lame. I wouldn't be surprised if you were embarrassed bye a little girl like her." she laughed again. Komi was so focused on laughing, and Chaud was so focused on her laughing, that they didn't notice the laptop.

"KONNICHIWA KOMI-CHAN!" Chaud and Komi turned to the laptop simultaneously with the same looks on their faces. Except that Komi's had a look of fear in her wide eyes.

"A-Ayumi…" Komi muttered with dread. (A/N: sound familiar? FYI for people who don't know what I'm talking about, my second story, Stars and Love: read…after this chapter.)

"KAMI-SAMA YOU ARE SO HOTT!" Ayumi's eyes turned into hearts at the sight of Chaud. Komi sweatdropped.

"Eh…Ayumi? Em…meet Chaud…"

"YES! CHAUD BLAZE YOUR YOU KNOW WHAT RIGHT! HE'S A HUNK!" she squealed.

"Eh…" Komi was speechless. Chaud just stayed silent, happy they weren't talking I person.

"HEY CHAUD-KUN! I HEARD THAT YOU WERE THE VICE PRESIDENT OF BLAZE CORP OR SOMETHING RIGHT?" Ayumi face was all over the screen. Chaud thought he was going to have nightmares tonight. No, wait…he was IN a nightmare.

"Eh…should you not be going back to bed Ayumi?" Komi asked sweat dropping still.

"Your eh…mother will be…eh…upset if she finds you up this late Ayumi." (A/N: Anyone tell me how to say mother in Japanese? It'd help a lot. I need to change this. I forgot…;;)

Ayumi turned into a whisper type of look.

"No one knows if you don't tell Komi-Chan." she whispered.

"AYUMIIIII! GO BACK TO BEEEED!" a voice behind Ayumi screamed. A face peeked out through the doorway behind Ayumi. The woman stormed over to the PC and crammed it down. But just before she did, Jacques popped out of no where and waved.

"Sorry. I gotta go. I'll talk to you two later bye bye!" the computer shut down.

"Uh…em…" Komi turned to Chaud embarrassingly. "Sorry for the disaster. I didn't expect them to be so…_energetic_."

"How did you come to meet these people?" he asked.

"Don't ask. I don't feel like telling a story right now." she frowned and looked away at her laptop.

"By the way. Why did you come over here? I know you didn't just stay since you wanted to thank me for the food. I'm not dumb." she frowned again facing Chaud this time.

Chaud sighed.

"Check your PET." he replied simply.

"What?"

"Check your PET. I know you aren't dumb but I didn't know you were deaf." he glared. Komi ignored him and picked up her PET.

"So, what about it? There's nothing wrong." Komi checked all the files inside and outside the PET.

"I something not missing?" Chaud asked.

"Nothing besides my navi." Komi shrugged.

"And where do you think your navi is located?"

"She's probably in Net city or something. She is new here, and checking out Net City isn't an unusual thing to do."

"Hm. Come with me." Chaud got off the bed and grabbed Komi's hand. He lead her to his bedroom door and opened the door slightly just enough to see Chaud's red PET.

"Look, closely." Komi squinted her eyes. She gaped.

"Slayer…" she whispered.

"I didn't want to interrupt their conversation so I came to keep myself occupied." Chaud said again as he shut the door.

"Oh…how nice." Komi walked back to her bedroom and on her bed with Chaud following.

"Protoman needs some free time in being my navi. I can't let him do work all day and only have Megaman as a real true navi friend. I'm not sure about others but it's all I know for now. Slayer would be a very good friend to him since they're getting along so easily." Chaud thought out loud.

"That's good that you're treating Protoman nicely. I'm sure Protoman appreciates it too."

"Sure."

"Hm…Protoman? Do you not feel like we are being watched?" Slayer looked around.

"Before I did sense a quick presence, but it was only for a couple seconds before it disappeared."

"Hm…" Slayer was in deep thought. "Well, I'll be going now Protoman. I'll see you some other time. Later. And, thanks for keeping me company. I appreciated it." Slayer gave Protoman a hug before leaving. Protoman, who was still lying down stirred.

'That didn't just happen did it? …Nah…I must be daydreaming.'

"Hm…I think I'll exit. Protoman seems to be done." Chaud stood up and started out the door. Komi nodded.

"Sure." Chaud did a wave before leaving, not bothering to turn around but simply raising his hand. Moments later, Slayer appeared in Komi's PET.

"Hey Slayer. Where have you been?" Slayer shrugged.

"I took a walk around Net City then I went to have a chat with Protoman. Why? Did you need me?"

"Eh…no. I was just wondering."

"Protoman. What have you been doing while I was gone?" Chaud asked as he got into bed.

"I was talking to Slayer. Was there an urgent task for me to occupy?" (A/N: I'm not sure if I got that right.)

"No. I was just asking." Chaud shut his eyes before he fell asleep. He then opened them up again.

'At least he/she isn't lying.'

**Ohohen: I would of updated sooner, since I had already finished the chapter, but then my dad came home and startled me, causing me to save my document in html format. It asked me a question, some kind of warning I think, and I clicked no. then all fourteen pages were gone. Now wasn't that fun? And again, screw this chapter. Screw this whole fiction. People who hate this fiction who haven't reviewed must be nodding in agreement by now. But I thought that this chapter was special…it was not only screwed up, it was also a bit dramatic from meeting all those people no? Well, I'll try to update sooner but that chance is very slim since school starts at like…Thursday. You guys could at least review to tell me what happened on Megaman on Saturday during the last four weeks. I'd appreciate it. Thanks. Hehe…there's actually going to be a sequel for this…can you believe it?**

**By the Way, this chapter was sixteen pages. And anyone who has AIM and likes Megaman/Rockman.exe MVs please contact me...i can send them to you! I also have one sailor moon...;;...i hate sailor moon. i did before when i was in second grade, but how was i suppposed to know what anime is? i downloaded the AMV sicne the song was manderin. I also have two other Chinese song AMVs.**


	7. UnexpectedUnusualEncounter: Good Morning

**Hello. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom or Megaman/Rockman.exe**

**Enjoy.**

**Surprises**

Chapter Seven: Unexpected encounter: Good Morning

Chaud yawned. It was seven thirty, the same old time that he always wakes up, no matter how late he slept the night before.

"Good morning Chaud." Chaud turned to greet Protoman and then looked away.

"Morning." Chaud got up and went into the restroom.

Minutes Later

Chaud picked up his PET and left his bedroom. He started downstairs and started out the door.

"Sir." Chaud was just about to open the door until someone called him. He turned around. He raised his eyebrows at the butler.

"Would you like breakfast? Our guest made some for you this morning." Chaud winced. He walked into the dining room silently and sat down. Chaud saw a plate on the table which he recognized as French Toast. He smirked and started to eat.

Dentech City

Komi sighed. "So what do you want to do now? I'm bored."

"I dunno. I went to Net City last night."

"So? You told me already."

"It was boring. No one came with me so I didn't have much company. I figured that Roll and Megaman were asleep, so I was alone."

"Then you went to Protoman."

"Yeah. I was wondering if he wanted to come with me to Net City, but I ended up having a chat with him. I didn't think he wanted to come from the look on his face, so I was just about to leave until he grabbed me and told me to stay. He said he was bored." Slayer shrugged.

"Well you had fun."

"Anything you say."

"Hm…I've never seen Net City either. Let's go again, what do you say?"

"Sure. Sounds better then anything else we could do now."

"So then it's settled let's go."

Somewhere else in Dentech City

"Lan must of came home pretty late if he's not awake by NOW."

"It's likely Maylu. You know how Lan wakes up so late."

"Yeah, guess so huh Roll?" Maylu and Roll were taking a stroll around Dentech City.

"I feel sorry for Megaman. Every morning he tires to wake him up. Probably needs fifty gongs just to get his eyes to open even once." Roll laughed.

"Let's go to Net City! I haven't been there for a while."

"Okay."

Net City

"Net City seems to be a pretty nice place no?" Komi watched as Slayer walked around Net City.

"I'm just thankful I'm not in battle with any of those navis, oh gosh am I ever thankful."

"Heh, I know what you mean."

"Ah! Slayer! Over here!" Slayer heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see Roll waving at her. Slayer smiled and ran over to her.

"Hey Roll! I was just getting a bit lonely. How are you doing?" Slayer greeted happily.

"Great! I was just walking around. I haven't been here for ages it seems!" She replied.

"Oh. I just visited here for the first time last night. It wasn't fun since no one was there with me to keep company."

"Well that's what I'm here for! Let's go!" Roll grabbed her hand and sped her off to somewhere with Slayer's small cape following behind her. (A/N: I told you guys. She looks EXACTLY like George, but it's just the hair, and the outfit is purple. Even the blue cape or scarf thing follows! And that's lavender. Hehe…George De Sand and Sai Saici are my favorite characters.)

"Eh! Roll! Where are you taking me in such a hurry!" Roll turned and shot a smile.

"I just wanna show you around Net City! It's really fun once you know where to have fun! And where to get it!"

"Sure…" Slayer winced.

After running around a bit, they finally came to a stop.

"Wow…this place is great! It looks like a shopping mall!"

"It is! Well…just for entertainment."

"Oh. Looks fun." Slayer started to walk around with Roll beside her.

"Guess what?" Roll asked happily.

"What?"

"I won a battle the last time I came here!" Roll happily cheered.

"Really? That's great! When did you last come here?"

"Yesterday." Roll replied simply.

"Eh? You said you haven't been here for ages!"

"Well it seems like it." Roll shrugged.

"Oh…okay. So, where else is interesting here?"

"Oh lots. Let me show you!" Roll grabbed Slayer's hand and zoomed off.

'Oh boy.'

"Komi!"

"Huh?" Komi turned her head to see Maylu running her way.

"Good morning."

"Morning Komi! I didn't know that you woke up this early?"

"Oh I'm used to it by now."

"I see…so, how do you like Dentech so far?"

"Oh it's very nice. I think I'll enjoy my stay here a lot."

"Well, if you need anything, just call me or Lan okay?"

"Sure."

"We'll be happy to help in anyway we can!" Maylu exclaimed happily.

"Hm…you and Lan…you two seem to be friends for a pretty long time." Komi smiled. 'Or had crushes on each other.'

"Hm…" Maylu looked away and blushed. Komi gasped.

"Ha! Maylu! You are blushing! Why? Did I say something wrong? Are you and Lan more then friends?" Komi asked, teasing Maylu silently.

"Um…"

"Oh…I see…" Komi leaned in. "You don't want to talk about it huh?"

"Mm." Maylu nodded.

"So how's you and Chaud going?" Maylu asked.

"Relationship between us isn't important." Komi answered, toneless.

"Oh. Okay." Maylu turned her attention on her PET.

"This, is the where we battle. I won a battle here last time I was here with Megaman."

"So I heard. And the last time you came was with Megaman?" Slayer asked, not looking at Roll as she spoke.

"Yeah…" Roll just started to blush at the thought of Megaman. This time, Slayer faced Roll.

"Roll? Are you blushing?" Slayer played dumb.

"Um…what? Blushing? Don't be stupid! Why would I blush? It's not like I'm blushing since you brought up Megaman." Roll looked away.

"Well, why else would you blush? Is it really hot here? Because right now it's summer, not winter." Slayer teased.

"Uh…let's get a better seat!" Roll grabbed Slayer's hand again and dragged her down to the audience.

"Sit!" Roll sat and she dragged Slayer down. Hard.

"Okay! Who will be my challenger? And this time, instead of saying "I!" say "Ow!" to express the pain you'll receive from me!"

"OW!" Slayer rubbed her behind. "Roll don't drag me dow-" the crowd started to cheer.

"You! Napoleon! Get down here!" Slayer stood up and pointed at herself.

"M-Me? Oh no. I'm not going to take on a giddy like you." Slayer crossed her arms and sat back down. Or, tried to. The navi raised his hand as it glowed. Slayer started to glow also and float. She started to flow down the audience and where the battle would occur. Slayer was enraged. She could of broke away earlier but she didn't bother.

"How dare you! Force someone to battle you!" she cried. She held her hands in front of her and the glow started to turn a green color, to a purple color.

"You. WILL FALL!" she enraged. The navi had lost his control on Slayer, sine she had already taken over his power and used it to her advantage. Slayer disappeared and then appeared on the battle stage.

"You're on!" Slayer's violet eyes glowed in fury.

"Take him on Slayer." Komi smiled. Slayer growled. Her epée appeared in her hand and she charged at the navi. The navi simply grinned. He raised his hand as is glowed. Slayer started to glow also, and was slowing down in the process. She roared again as she broke the control.

"What!" Slayer charged at the navi, who had recently had a full record of no losses in battle, took a direct hit.

"No! You I can take you on! I, won't fail!" the navi charged at Slayer as he started to glow with power.

"On guard." Slayer got in a ready position. Right when the navi was just about to slam in to Slayer, Slayer leapt and did a flip to get behind the navi. Then, immediately after she landed, she used one quick slice and the navi logged out.

The audience applauded.

"Yeah! Go Slayer! That's the spirit!" Roll cheered. Slayer simply smiled before starting back to her seat…that is…after one yelled out that they would challenge her.

"WHAT? Another one? How many people want to battle her Maylu?" Komi pulled out her hair.

"Well…I guess they'll just keep going until Slayer goes down. Hm…I know! I'll let Roll battle alongside Slayer! What do you say?"

"I don't really care. But, just as long as it's okay with you and Roll. I mean like, I'm already in this mess." she shrugged. "What do you think Roll?"

"I'd love to battle alongside Slayer! We'll make a great team!" Roll exclaimed. Later, she appeared beside Slayer.

"Roll? Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Slayer asked, dodging a blow from a navi.

"Nah. They just like to challenge people that's all." Roll dodged the attack.

"So they're just plain competitive." Slayer landed on the ground next to Roll.

"And I'm just here to fight by your side. I'm sure you don't mind." Roll beamed.

"Of course. It's nice to work along with other navis." Slayer smiled.

"Then let's do it." Roll grinned she jumped up into the air.

"Heart Flash!"

"Time to wipe the floor with you." Slayer's epée appeared in her hand again as she charged at the two navis.

Hikari residence

"Lan."

…

"Lan."

…

"Lan!"

…

"Hikari!"

…

"Hikari Lan!"

…

"Lan Hikari!"

…

"Netto-kun!" 'Wait…where did that come from?'

…

'Doesn't matter since he's not waking up…hm…' Megaman, who's been trying to wake Lan up, starts to search through files.

"Aha!" Megaman started to play the file.

"I love you Lan!" the voice sounded like Maylu. Lan shot up.

"Maylu? Meiru? Wait…what?" He turned to Megaman. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Was Maylu just here Rockman?" Lan started to ponder. "Wait, where'd that come from?" Megaman frowned and crossed his arms.

"Rockman? Who is that? Your dream navi?" Megaman pouted and crossed his arms. (A/N: What a sight!)

"No…for some reason…Rockman…or, whoever he is, is YOU Megaman! I don't know…" Lan started into deep thought.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Like…Netto-kun or whatever…is…you." Megaman thought. (A/N: I was just about to put Rockman thought, not Megaman thought.)

"And Meiru…" Megaman thought.

"Is Maylu!" Lan and Megaman exclaimed at the same time.

"Well…that's interesting, but I don't think that's important." Lan frowned.

"Was Maylu here?"

"Oh…" Megaman taunted. "You mean this?" Megaman played the file he just created. He used Maylu's voice to record what he wanted to say, and he said "I love you" but it just sounded like Maylu. Maylu didn't say that for real.

"Fooled!" Lan glared at Megaman.

"Big time!" Megaman cracked up. "I'll do it again if you don't wake up the next time I call you!"

"Hmpf. Whatever." Lan got up and got ready for the day. Seconds later, he popped his head back into the room.

"By the way, what time is it?"

"Twelve. I let you go easy today." Megaman glared as he smiled.

"TWELVE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!"

"I did. It's why didn't YOU WAKE up earlier." Megaman shot back.

"Ugh, enough talking!" Lan disappeared into the bathroom.

Minutes later

"Let's go Megaman." Lan grabbed his PET and ran out the door.

Downstairs

"Lan, breakfast? I mean…lunch?" Lan's mother said sarcastically.

"Breakfast thank you very much." Lan glared.

"Lan, what's up with all the glaring this morning?" Megaman asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me Megaman."

"I…hope so."

Haruka laid a bowl of cornflakes in front of Lan.

"Eat up now Lan. I don't want you to pass out on your skates in the middle of the road."

"Thanks mom." Lan started to eat his corn flakes.

"So what are you planning to do today Lan?" Megaman asked.

"Hm…I dunno. Run around a field enjoying the fresh air?"

"Where are you going to get a field?"

"Skate around town I guess. It's still exercise."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

Enter Chaud

Chaud finished his breakfast and started out the door.

"Chaud. You have mail." Protoman told him as he was walking.

"Hm…" The mail had been sent for Chaud to go to the mall where there were files to retrieve. It requested that he himself would go and receive the files in person, for the safety of the files at 3:30 this afternoon. 'Just my luck. The mall.'

Chaud walked started to walk to Blaze corp. by feet, instead of taking a ride. He didn't want to be lazy.

Lan finished his breakfast and bid goodbye to his mother before leaving.

"Be careful Lan!" Haruka called.

"I will!" Lan skated down the street towards the city. He started to skate around town looking for something interesting to do.

**Ohohen: Okay. You got a big bad stupid chapter. Probably the most uninteresting chapter you have ever read of this fiction so far. And I think some of you might like the next chapter especially, I think you'll find it quite amusing. Hehe…I gave a several small hints in this chapter, but they're fairly small. So, yeah. I know I must be getting you guys all prepped up for the next chapter. BTW-this chapter was boring. And I know it. Screw this chapter. Screw this whole story. And, thanks for all of those who are still reviewing. Your gratitude will be appreciated. Hm…I don't think that came out right…ugh…school is one day away…shiver…nightmares…oh the nightmares. **

**PhoenixGuardianEmaku: Thank you for telling me what happened on Shaman King. You wouldn't happen to know what happened the week before that would you? If so, give me a summary! And if you don't, thanks anyway. **

**Hikari Sakurai Fan: Eh…the pairings are in the summary…and if you don't want to see it, it's Roll/Megaman Maylu/Lan. And there's only going to be one scene of Protoman/Slayer.**

**Clamp Lover: _Girl, if I HAD ANY IDEA of what was going on I'd tell you. I don't though._**

_**I really love the chapter.**_

**And I really love it when you review on my stories! Haha! And don't worry about telling me. I'm fine. For now that is.**

**mistyaquamaster: Okay. Since you said please, I'll do it. Hehe.**

**: You didn't give me a name. Oh well not important. Just wanted to say, BTW see Kids WB website lately? They totally changed the site. I don't know when Pokemon will be gone but we might be saying bye bye to Yu-Gi-Oh in a couple of months or so. I'm not sure about Shaolin Showdown either. You ever heard of the game called Viewtiful Joe or whatever? They're making it into a show. I saw it. And all the other shows suck. Thanks for reviewing! And it's okay that you didn't put a name. I don't mind. And I took your advice and updated. Soon. Happy? _yes. _Hehe. Updating is fun just as long as you get friendly reviews. That's why I don't beg for a review anymore since this story sucks. But I will in other stories.**

**Mars Cutie: I cannot believe I am responding to a reviewer who reviewed on chapter _four_. Oh well, you deserve one for giving me a good review. How nice of you! pats back thumbs up winks oh gosh. What a pose. He.**

**And for your review on chapter two: Like, totally dude. **

**Heh. That was nice to know Ohohen.**

**Nanie-san: My good reviewer Nanie-san is back for a review. I thank you! You are very kind. Like the other reviewers. Hehe. But what's so nice about you is that you've reviewed for all of my submitted stories at least once. Accept the first one which is a one-shot. Only three people submitted reviews and only twenty two read the darn story in the first place. Or twenty two hits. I be only half of those people actually read the story in the first place. Thanks for reviewing anyway!**

**Litod3vil: It's funny in a good way, that you make your E's 3's. Cute. Rock on.**

**Spiecas: Me and grammar don't go together. Hey that rhymed. Thanks for reviewing. I think I may of forgotten to do spell check…and grammar check for some of the chapters…thanks for the reminder! I try to do my best in the grammar part…I suck in grammar ;; forgive me. And the navis are going to be kidnapped and taken control, but of course, I'm not telling who…hehe.**

**Chips Dip: Do you like chips in dip or something? Doesn't matter since I think it's pretty cute . Yes I am completely crazy. This story does suck. But thanks for the review. Reviews from happy reviewers make Ohohen happy too! Geez I sound like a freak…no I sound like tarzan…no I sound like a whimp…no I sound like a toddler…no I sound like a baby…wait, babies can't talk…darn…I sound crazy. Ha. Good one huh?**

**Daisies4u2luv: How kind of you to give me a daisy. Okay I am a bad responder to reviews ;; I'll continue. Don't worry. I still don't get how you don't think this story doesn't suck…I'm still wondering how anyone doesn't think this story sucks…hm…maybe…**

**Mysterygirl256: You just told me it's Cylab. Or your not 100 sure. Good. I'm glad you aren't. Because some people just told me it was Sci-lab or Scilab. For all I know it's not Phsi-lab. But I'm too lazy to change it. thanks for reviewing!**

**Jennifer: OMG! I just love it when you review! Please review some more soon! **

**Now where does that look familiar…heh. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Yugsmstp: Of course I'll use your idea. Not. frowns you took my idea…or you read my mind. Of course I was planning on doing that! I'm not dumb. And neither are you. You are smart. And first chapter happens to be my favorite chapter too. And chapter eight. I hope. Chapter two did not suck little. It sucked big time. Me agrees with Yugmstp. BTW…where'd did you come up with such a creative name? Yugmstp…I just can't put my finger on where you got the idea from…oh well. It's cool. And it's your pen name. I'll just stay out of that business. Thanks for the review!**

**Brave orange blossom: See, I just got told by someone who said it was spelled cylab. Then before I know it, everyone's going to have a war about how to spell sci-lab/scilab/cylab! You guys are really getting me confused! Then there's this guy that picks up a gun and starts shooting a reviewer on the Cylab side. Then this guy picks up a bomb and throws it on to the Scilab/Sci-lab side! Give me a break! Is it Sci-lab or Cylab! So far I've been using sci-lab/scilab! And I know it's not phsi-lab. I just took a wild guess. Shrugs. Thanks for telling me about Chief Keiffer. I haven't been able to catch Megaman on tv lately…;; and how nice of you to complement me on my story. You are very kind. …how many times have I said that by now? I don't get how you think the story is good…I think it's bad…**

…**: I like your name. Very easy to type. I tend to like to do … a lot too. You? Heh. Thanks for reviewing. And I won't be updating soon…school…ugh…no offence to you school lovers out there…if there are any. Don't get me wrong. I just don't want to find me talking to myself here. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Galapagosbeetle: Did I spell your name wrong? Checks back…I hope not. And what is your begging phase? It sounds interesting…thanks for reviewing!**

**Lynn-Chan12: You are aware that you sent me three of the same reviews are you? Just check on the place where it tells you who reviewed. Oh well. Three is a lucky number right? And if your wondering how you did that…I don't know…clicked on the submit review button three times? Shrugs. Thanks for submitting a review THREE TIMES. You are a very lucky person…I think.**

**Saito.Batch: What does your name represent? I have no idea what mine does. You? I have no idea why I'm asking this question so much either…thanks for reviewing.**

**Ryo-Hantano91: Good grief. It's another Sci-lab fan. And if you don't know what I'm talking about, go read my response for Brave orange blossom above. I wonder who's winning? So far more people say it's sci-lab…who knows? Cylab may be planning some kind of diabolical plan. Thanks for the info. And for reviewing.**

**Dbzgtfan2004: Yaya. Your name is very easy to remember. I don't have to keep on opening windows to see how to spell your name. Thanks for having an easy name and for reviewing! Still I don't get what's so funny and cute about this story…and a lot of people disagree with me on that for some reason…**

**Divine Cyclone: Thank you for your review and the info. Now it's another guy who supports the scilab/sci-lab team. Exactly who will win the not-so-fierce-battle? And my little bro just brought Megaman Battle Network Team Protoman thingy last week. It's fun. But we're stuck. Anyways…I know it's also Mayl. But I'm sure it's just an abbreviation like on some of the other names. But I don't see why not on the names longer then Maylu? Oh well. Not important, like you said. Thanks for your review.**

**Okay, I know it's late to respond on your reviews, but. It's just that I'm very. Lazy. I just decided to do a good thing since I said review at risk and you guys are still giving me good complements on the story likes it good or something. You are really starting to make me think that the stories good. But I am getting less and less reviews so I was still deciding on weather to do a good thing and reply or not. And sorry for the late reply. Some people posted their reviews like on chapter one when the story was just submitted and finally one chapter seven I reply. My deepest apologies. Please forgive me. And I'll try to update soon. I only have Fridays and weekdays on the computer now. Sucks big time. So I get a week's review to look at on Saturday, Friday, and Sunday. Sucks. Screw school. Not the teacher though. They just need a job. And they are nice. So are principals. But not school. No offence. And again, I'll try to update soon. Thanks for the reviews…again. And I promise you guys will like the next chapter. Or…I'll hope that you will. **

…**this whole thing including the story took up fourteen pages…like my last chapter…but my last chapter was only story and little author notes. I think. This is the BIG author note. All this took up like four or five pages! Not like you care. Sorry for being so negative. And thanks for all you reviewers! Wanna AMV? You can have it if you want. Just as long as you have AIM and you're signed up to it! Ha!**


	8. Girls Night out Part One

**Whoooooo…your biggest nightmare is here…!…here to give the best chapter of this screwed up story! I think. It's your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: Please be nice and give me a nice review if you review. Wait…this is the disclaimer…oops…okay, I'll just put the disclaimer in caps…I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN/ROCKMAN.EXE OR CAPCOM. Can you believe I wanted to put CCS? It was because I was watching a CCS AMV while I was typing. But now I'm watching Megaman/Rockman.exe AMV…Linkin Park Faint. Heh.**

**Please enjoy and give me nice reviews please. Or at least read and enjoy. This was longer then last time…"Hello" first, then the disclaimer, then "enjoy". Ha.**

**Surprises**

Chapter Eight: Girl's Night Out (A/N: See. Just seeing the chapter title must make you excited. Hehe…Eight is a lucky number in China. I think.)

"Pleeeeeeeease! No. More. Challengers! I don't feel like fighting so many innocent navis!" Slayer whined.

"If you really didn't want to fight. Then you should of just taken us out in one blow." one of the challenging navis called.

"Yeah Slayer. Why not?" Roll asked.

"Because…because…UGH! FINE! Roll, stand behind me." Roll did as she said and watched.

The same shield that Slayer had used before appeared. This time it shielded Slayer and Roll.

"Uaaaaaaahhhhhh! You asked for it!" Slayer released her arms, and the shield enlarged into a large blast, causing all the navis who came in contact, logging out.

The blast took up the whole battle area, and pretty soon, it was only Slayer and Roll who were standing.

Slayer fell onto the ground with wide eyes.

"I hate it when I do that…I just hate to have so much power…enough to take out so many navis within range to log out…just like that Roll! Just like that! It…just creeps me out sometimes…" Slayer whispered. Roll bent down with sympathy in her eyes. She put her arm around Slayer.

"Hey, it's okay. You should of told me you know. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No. You shouldn't be apologizing. It's no one's fault. The only to blame are the navis who challenged us. They insisted." a single tear fell down her face.

"Hm…" Roll was thinking. 'What could make Slayer feel better…BINGO!'

"Slayer! I know! I'll go shopping with you!" Roll smiled.

"Eh…shopping?" Slayer winced, free of her sadness.

"Yeah! Our net ops will go shopping for accessory chips and stuff. Here, I'll give you an example!" Roll turned to Maylu.

"Give her a sample Maylu!" Roll called.

"Coming right at you Roll!" Maylu inserted a chip in, and Slayer saw to it that Roll had turned from her usual pink outfit, to a kimono.

"Wow…you look great Roll!" Slayer exclaimed standing up. (A/N: Exactly…what is this called again? Design chips or something? Anyone know?)

Roll blushed.

"Thanks. You should try one too." Slayer shrieked.

"Eh? Thanks but not thanks. I'm not that type of fashion type-AH!"

"IIE! Maylu! Why'd you-" Komi was interrupted.

"Look how cute she is!"

"What. Is this!" Slayer was in…a French dress. Thankfully, the collar was not so down. It was purple and lavender.

Komi gaped.

"Sugoi! You took awesome!" Roll cried. (A/N: did I spell that right? I don't think so…)

"Eh…how to change back…" Slayer whined quietly to herself.

"I know! I'll go shopping with you Komi! What do you say!" Maylu said cheerfully.

"Uh…" Komi did not know what to say. She did not even know if she wanted to go or not.

"Come on! It's fun! Please? I haven't been able to contact Yai in a long time!" Maylu whined. She put on the puppy dog face.

"Yai Ayano?" Maylu nodded with the puppy dog face still in tact.

"Yai Ayano is your friend?" Komi asked again raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…and she's always busy…" Maylu still had the puppy dog face.

"Yai Ayano is-okay. I'll go." Komi didn't fall for the puppy dog face. It was the fact that Yai was the only female that would go shopping with her. So she decided to play nice and go along. Just as long as Maylu didn't pull it too far.

"Yay! Thank you Komi!" Maylu gave Komi a quick hug and grabbed her hand then sped off to the nearest subway.

"Oh…I did not know that Komi would give in." Slayer thought.

"Maylu has her ways." Roll answered.

"I'm just glad I'm out of that outfit I was in before." Slayer held her head with her middle finger, index finger, and thumb. She shook her head in despair.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Roll assured.

"I guess I'm just not the type of female navi who likes to gab over fashion."

"I didn't know anyone like that existed." Roll said sarcastically.

"They do." Slayer looked up at Maylu.

"Does Maylu think that Komi fell for her puppy dog pout?" Slayer asked.

"Yeah." Roll answered proudly. "And it worked."

"No it didn't. Komi easily pulled off this face right here." Slayer showed Roll one of the faces that had been doing the puppy dog face.

"Wow…I'd fall for that." Roll said wide-eyed.

"Komi didn't. She just gave her a weird look and walked away." Slayer shrugged.

"I even recorded it. Here, watch." Roll watched as the media file played.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! With sugar lumps on top!" Komi grinned.

"First of all, I don't see any sugar lumps." the girl made a bigger puppy dog face. Komi just gave her a weird look and walked away.

"Wow. I didn't know any of those existed." Roll said, wide-eyed at the clip, then at Komi.

"Oh they do exist. They do."

"So this is the subway station?" Komi said as she looked around.

"Yup. You just wait here for the subway. It's kinda fun how your hair and clothes fly around when the subway arrives." Maylu giggled. (A/N: I just made that up.)

"Then I am glad I don't wear dresses." Komi said to herself.

"You don't!" Maylu eyes widened.

"Nope. I never liked them." Komi leaned against the nearby pole as she waited for the subway.

Three minutes later

A whooshing sound came in and in came the subway. Komi's hair flew around as well as her jacket. (A/N: her jacket's as long as Laika's. it just doesn't look like it. It's blue instead. And it's not as puffy. Pretend like it's jeans but the fabrics not jeans. And…it's blue.) Komi looked over at Maylu. Thankfully, her skirt was just swaying, not going up.

"Let's go Komi!" she smiled and grabbed Komi's hand, pulling her into the subway.

Thankfully, it wasn't too crowded, and wasn't empty either. Everyone sat down at a seat and only one or two had to stand.

"So…how long is it going to take Maylu?" Komi asked looking around.

"Shouldn't take that long." Maylu replied.

"So, are we going to be going to dinner and lunch while we're at it?" Komi asked.

"Sure! That's a great idea! I'll tell my parents first." Maylu started to talk on the phone with her parents and Komi just looked out the subway windows. Not that there was much to see.

"Okay. My parents know. You don't have to tell anyone do you?" Maylu asked.

"Like I'm going to call Chaud?" Komi answered sarcastically.

"Okay. You gotta point there." Maylu giggled. Komi smiled.

Ten minutes later

"We're here! Let's go Komi!" Maylu grabbed Komi's hand and pulled her out.

"Wah! I'm coming!" Komi stumbled out the subway as Maylu dragged her up and out.

"Wow. People here seem to be nice huh?" Komi looked around.

"I guess so. Look! There's the mall!" Maylu pointed at the large wide building ahead.

"I guess that's why they call it the mall." Komi ran along being dragged by Maylu.

Inside the Mall

"Here we are! So, what do you think so far Komi?" Maylu asked happily.

"Well…" Komi looked around at the tall ceiling, decorated with banners and engravings.

"It looks pretty exciting." Komi smiled at Maylu. Maylu looked a bit shocked but smiled back and grabbed Komi's hand again.

"Let's go!" Maylu dragged Komi to the nearest clothing shop. It looked really advance and expensive. It was like a five-star restaurant, but it was a clothing shop.

"Come on! I know it's nice to look at, but it's there for a reason!" Maylu dragged her inside, where there was music, and fitting rooms.

Komi was so taken by the sight, that she didn't realize that Maylu had already taken all her clothes and gone into the fitting rooms.

"So…what do I do now May-Maylu? Maylu? Where are yo-" she was cut off.

"M-Maylu…" Komi sweatdropped. She was speechless. Maylu was in a pink dress, patterned with strawberries, or…prom dress. Well, that was what Komi thought it looked like.

"How do I look?" Maylu did a small pose.

"Uh…cool?" Komi did not know how to answer that question.

"I thought you were only in fifth grade…not high school."

"Still, I have to get ready right?" Maylu checked herself out in the mirror.

"Eh…sure…whatever you say." Komi shrugged.

"Okay then…" Maylu rushed back into the fitting room.

Chaud looked over at the clock. '1:30...would it hurt to be early?'

"What is there to do at the mall Protoman?" Chaud asked his navi.

"Lots. Most people go there for shopping reasons. You could also check the status of the company there. Also a food court. Are you planning to go to the mall anytime sooner then 3:30?" Chaud thought.

"I've just finished all the files yesterday. And I've done nothing but wait half an hour just to sign another stack of papers. Do you think I should go two hours early?"

"I just hope you don't get bored. You don't go shopping for clothing do you? You usually get your products by mail, not going out to actually buy them yourself."

"Exactly. I'm not worried about going. I'm worried that I won't have anything to do for another hour and a half." Chaud thought a moment as another stack of papers were rushed in for a signature from him. Chaud picked up his pen again and started to sign one by one. Reading them at the same time.

"What is there so interesting to buy at the mall anyways Protoman?" Chaud asked, not looking up from his papers.

"Clothing, food, accessories. I've never actually been there, so I'm not actually sure. I know that there are girls that go to the mall for intense shopping. Not to your interest. Usually clothes and such. You are also eligible for haircuts and styling, also a placement for surgeries and such." Protoman was going into detail.

"Hm. Doesn't sound so interesting. I'll just leave at 2:45. It doesn't hurt to leave early. Just not too early." Chaud placed another piece of paper in the stack.

"Hey Megaman?" Lan was skating around the city.

"Yeah? What's up Lan?" Megaman was looking around, as always.

"What's you and Roll's relationship?" Lan asked, not continuing skating.

"Why do you ask?" Megaman tried his best not to stutter.

"Just asking. You two friends or more?" Lan continued.

"There's not much to describe." Megaman lied. He was sick of answering.

"Hm…hey Megaman?" '

"Uh…yeah Lan?" Megaman begged it wasn't anything about Roll.

"How long have we not been to the mall?" Lan asked looking up.

"Ever since Maylu and Yai pulled you and Dex there." Megaman sighed of relief.

"You wanna go check it out Megaman?" Lan asked, looking at the building up ahead.

"Sure. But I thought you didn't like the mall Lan."

"It looks interesting. Just as long as I don't bump into Maylu or Yai. I don't know what they'll do to me." Megaman laughed as Lan sighed of despair.

Komi was leaning against the wall of the store. Eyes closed. Maylu stepped out of the fitting rooms again with a new outfit. Maylu stared at Komi. That pose looked just like Chaud. 'Those just look so alike.'

"That looks nice on you Maylu. It's a lot better then the one before." Komi had her eyes open. But they weren't fully open. Just in the middle.

"Hm…I know…" Maylu ran off somewhere. Komi watched her directions and winced.

'Where'd she go? Oh well.' she leaned against the wall again and shut her eyes.

"Try these!" Komi's eyes opened barely, but when she saw Maylu with another stack of clothes in her arms in front of her, her eyes widened.

"Me?" Komi pointed to herself. Maylu nodded happily.

"I can't have all the fun! Here!" Maylu put the outfits in the fitting room and pushed Komi into the fitting room.

"Eh…Maylu, I don't want to…"

"Oh come on. Please! Do it for me!" Maylu pleaded. Komi groaned and took off her jacket.

Seconds later

The door opened. And out came Komi in a top and matching pants.

"Eh…Maylu I really don't think-"

"You look great! You have got to buy this!" Maylu squealed.

"Uh…I don't think so…"

"But it looks great on you!"

"No offence. But, I don't like this…"

"Fine! But you promise me that you buy one dress, okay?"

"No! no dresses!" Komi shook her head and waved her hands in the air. (A/N: you know…that pose.)

"Okay, then you buy an outfit. You gotta have some fun." Maylu shrugged and frowned. Komi sighed of defeat.

"Fine. I'm choosing my own. Just let me get out of this mess first…" she walked back into the fitting rooms.

Moments later

"Okay. Which one…" Komi searched through the clothes as Maylu watched. But pretty soon she got bored and started to search through too.

"Okay. I'll just get this one." Komi held a dark outfit in her hands. Maylu couldn't tell if it was purple, blue, or black. But it was pretty stylish with the pants and the long jacket. Longer then the one Komi was wearing now.

"But I don't know on what occasions should I wear this. Got any ideas Maylu?"

"Hm…wear it on dates."

"Then that will be in a long time." Komi was at the clerk paying.

"Oh I think it'll be pretty soon. Trust me." Maylu winked. Komi stared. 'Why'd she wink at me?'

'Her and Chaud would make the perfect couple!' Maylu started to get stars in her eyes.

"Uh…" Komi watched. 'What's with her?'

"Maylu, I smell a plan!" Roll got really excited.

"Well…I'm planning to…" Slayer watched. She couldn't hear a thing they were saying. But she probably thought it wasn't important so she didn't pay attention.

"Okay. Now where do we go Maylu?" Komi got no response. Komi turned around.

"Maylu?"

"Huh? Oh uh…let's go to the next store!" Maylu snapped out of her daydream.

"Sure." Maylu ran over and grabbed Komi's hand again before running to the next store.

Some store in the mall

"Okay! Look around for something to buy!" Maylu started to look around and check in and out of the clothes.

"Um…I think I'll pass. You go enjoy yours-ELF!" Komi had started to walk away until someone grabbed her hand and shoved her in the dressing rooms again.

"What the…"

"Try em on! I think they look good on you! I'll in the next stall."

"Grr…Maylu!" Komi sighed of defeat and looked at the pile of clothes behind her.

Moments later

Maylu was enjoying herself in the mirror until she realized Komi had not come out for ten minutes. She went over to the stall.

"Komi? You done yet?" she called.

"Maylu! I cannot believe you got me this! This is ridiculous!"

Somewhere else in the mall

Lan was walking around the mall, looking for something interesting to buy. Not clothes that is. Maybe some kind of accessory of some sort. Just not the accessory that made Megaman wear a white tux though. But it was quite amusing.

Lan walked by a clothes store and rolled his eyes.

"Only girls go there. And that I will never…never…HOLY COW! I GOTTA TELL CHAUD!"

"What is it Lan?" Lan showed Megaman what he saw. He laughed. Hard.

"I gotta tell Chaud! This is hilarious!"

Blaze Corp.

"Chaud. It's Lan." Protoman called to Chaud.

"Lan…" Chaud picked up his PET.

"CHAUD! You have GOT to come to the mall. RIGHT AWAY!" Lan yelled.

"What is it? Something go wrong?" 'I was just about to go in ten minutes anyways.'

"I'll tell you when you get here just hurry!" Lan disappeared from his PET.

"Chaud? Are you going?" Protoman asked.

"Might as well. Twenty minutes isn't bad either." Chaud stood up and started to the mall.

Car ride to Mall

Chaud wondered what or who it was about. 'It had better not be anything about his stupid friends or he's going to get it.'

Chaud decided to call Lan and ask him. He picks up his PET.

"Hello?" Lan finally picked up.

"Lan, who is this about anyways? You can at least tell me that." Chaud frowned.

"It's about Komi and Maylu." Chaud didn't care about Maylu, but when he heard Komi, he had a sudden urge to get there quicker. His heart pounded a bit faster then usual.

"Step on it." Chaud called to the driver.

"Yes sir."

At the mall

Chaud started to look around at the mall. It was quite large, with stores and a lot of people. Not enough to be crowded, but a lot. Then he remembered what he was here for. He started off after the signal of Lan's PET.

After running and walking around the mall, Chaud finally found Lan hiding behind a large indoor plant that was in this large what it looked like bowl but it was actually a flower pot. Either way it was holding the plant.

"Lan!" Chaud started over at Lan. Lan turned to face him, and his eyes lit. he gestured Chaud to come over quickly.

Lan made space in between the plant's long leaves and let Chaud see…

**Ohohen: I think you know what happens next. I didn't expect for this to have two chapters, but it does. So this will be continued next chapter. This is actually my first cliffy…I think. Anyone heard of cliffys in my other stories? You know, I think I may actually be able to watch Megaman and Shaman King today! Isn't that great! Are you happy for me or what? _No. _Meanie. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far, and if you didn't recognize, I didn't describe what Komi was wearing…hehe…be prepared! I need some ideas on what they'll wear though. And I hope that you liked this chapter also. Please review nice reviews! That is, if you review. I don't mind if you don't, since I know how screwed up this story is.**

**Rockman EX: Thank you very much for the review and the summary. You were quite generous. Hope you enjoyed the story. BTW…wanna AMV? Hehe…**

**Dbzgtfan2004: Cool…cool…you make me smile! Thank you for reviewing…again! Cool…cute…it's not funny? And…what parts of it are cute? Just wanted to know…don't get me wrong!**

**Hikari Sakurai fan: It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes…and you read this fic at midnight? You wouldn't happen to be a night time person would you? Or, quote, quote, _nocturnal_? I am. That is…when I don't have school…I lay in bed for three hours on school nights because 11:30 is way too early for a bed time. BTW…did you enjoy this chapter or the other chapter?**

**Ygomstp: Did I spell your name right? checks back I think so…please correct me if I'm wrong! Oo…I made your day? how kind words come out of your kind mouth…okay that did not come out right…anyways, thanks for reviewing…and your ideas were great! I bet you write great stories too! Oo…I think I'll go check out your fiction! Yeah! Don't worry, I'll promise I'll review! Even though I'm not a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh in the first place! Hehe…really. I'll review. Thanks for the review! You are very kind! Okay…I'm screwed up…hehe…hope you enjoyed this chapter! ( quick hugs you for being so nice)**

**ClampLover: Frown…you have them on tape! LUCKY! I'm so jealous! Haha…you'd be a lot of help…buahahahaha! You ever heard of Rockman Stream? It's the fourth season of Rockman/Megaman. And I don't think their airing it in America…only in Japan ;;. They took off Megaman on Kids WB's website. And the only way you can get there is by clicking on the schedule thingy…;;. Megaman is one of my favorite shows that I can actually watch…;;…like how I can't watch Fullmetal Alchemist? ;; I wanna watch it so bad…I don't have Cartoon Network so I don't have Adult Swim…But I don't like Inuyasha…Cowboy Beebop is cool too you know…I think the episode of Megaman on September 3rd will be that Chaud and Raul will dress up and try to take down Megaman. They have to dress up Thunderman too…hehe…and I saw a Megaman MV, that Protoman was dressed up as well…but Protoman's not back yet so I'm not exactly sure…but I am pretty sure of the episode on September 3rd though. Chaud will have a 70s black disco wig, and so will Raul. Chaud will be wearing a white jump suit thingy I think. They both will look a bit like disco dudes and half way Elvis if you fix the hair. And I think at the end Chaud will chase Lan…but then a real darkled will come up…and then Lan and his dad will see Chaud some how…oh…I'm taking up too much space…thank you for reviewing! Help me check if I'm right okay? Thank you! **

**Okay…I think this will happen on August 27th, which is today. Or, the day that I'm typing this. Lan will get a new PET and…some other stuff…but on September 3rd, Lan will taunt himself and brag about beating Swordman and stuff. Then Chaud makes Raul a deal and they decide to dress up and take down Meagaman. Chaud and Raul will wear a black disco wig, and some kinda disco jumpsuit…Chaud's is white and Raul's is blue…then they dress up Thunderman…and…pretend that he's a darkled…then…Famous calls and says that a real darkloid appears and…then…Lan will laugh at Chaud. Hard. Then at the end Chaud will chase Lan…with the wig on…I think…I don't know but just check if I'm right or not…I'm just guessing. I hope all you Megaman fans will watch and enjoy Megaman just as you enjoy my fiction! I think…**


	9. Girls Night Out Part Two

**Good Morning everyone. It's now 5:05pm Saturdayin Charlotte, North Carolina. And I'm watching a FMA AMV! Yay for me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman/Rockman.exe or Capcom.**

**It really blows that they're not going to show the fourth season of Megaman on Kids WB. **

**Surprises**

Chapter Nine: Girls Night Out Part Two

Chaud winced. He turned to Lan.

"What? What do you see?" Lan fell on the floor.

"Maylu and Komi you idiot!" Lan screamed. Chaud turned chibi and shrunk away under his wrath.

"So you told me to come to _spy _on two normal citizens?" Chaud snapped. But then he saw that Lan was blushing.

"Why are you…" Lan was watching the girls. At first, Chaud thought he was staring at Komi, and he started to get mad, but then he saw that he was blushing at Maylu, who was in a half piece. Maylu was trying to yank the jacket off of Komi. Chaud narrowed his eyes. Then he realized that Komi had her shoes off and her legs were bare also.

"What the…" Chaud watched as Komi held the jacket closer.

"No! Maylu! I look ridiculous! Let me go change back into some other clothes!"

"Don't be stupid Komi! You look fabulous!" Komi looked like the jacket would never come off of her. Even though it wasn't buttoned, Komi didn't look like it would come off.

"Eh…Maylu! I don't think you should take it that far! You can't force Komi to make her do what she doesn't want to do!" Roll sweatdropped. Slayer said nothing.

Finally, somehow, Maylu managed to yank off the jacket and reveal Komi's thin, bare body.

"WAH!" Komi crouched down and tried to cover herself as much as she could in front.

"Stand up!" Komi was weak so Maylu managed to pull her up standing.

There, Komi stood in a purple half piece. On the sides of her hips were tied like ribbon in a neat bow. In the middle of the top was the same bow. (A/N: You know…not like…70s big bows…like, the bows that you get when you tie your shoe. On the hips and the top.)

"Eh…" Chaud was speechless. Blush started to grow on his face.

"You know. I never thought that…Komi was like…this when she was in a half piece." Chaud hit him and a large bruise went on Lan's head.

"What was that for?" Lan yelled.

"For you being so libidinous." Chaud frowned. Lan had a confused look on his face.

"What? What does…_libidinous _mean?" Lan asked. Chaud rolled his eyes.

"It means…it means…UGH! It means HORNY! Did you even try to learn a thing in school?" Chaud asked like it was obvious.

"FIRST OF ALL. I am NOT horny. Second of all, yes. I just…forgot! We have to learn a lot in school you know!" Lan exclaimed.

"Oh really? Who were the Axis and Allied powers in World War Two?" Chaud asked eyeing him.

"Uh…Germany and…uh…China…no…um…" Lan hit his head.

"Don't know do you?" Chaud smirked.

"I…I…Well, you don't go to school!" Lan shot back.

"I'm the one who got tested and had people find that I have an intelligence higher then a graduated Doctor's degree student." Chaud crossed his arms.

"Hmpf." Lan crossed his arms.

"You have got to buy this!" Maylu cried. Chaud and Lan turned towards Komi and Maylu again, still in their half pieces.

"No. Way. I will not buy something as…as…AROUSED, CARNAL, CONCUPISENT, EROTIC, LASIVICIOUS, AND SALACIOUS AS THIS!" Komi gestured to the bathing suit.

Maylu thought for a moment.

"Oh. You mean horny?" Komi crossed her arms and glared.

"Whatever."

"Fine. You won't buy it. I will." before Komi could protest, Maylu shoved her into the fitting rooms again.

"Change into something else!" Maylu called. Komi sighed and nodded to herself. She looked at the pile of clothes that were waiting for her to try on. It went up to the top of her head. Komi examined all the outfits.

"Eh…Maylu…Why are all these clothes dresses?" Komi asked, eyeing a polka dotted dress.

"Because I think they look cute on you. What do you mind?" Komi sighed.

"Yes." she said to herself.

"It looks like Komi isn't too fond of dresses." Chaud stated.

"That's impossible. I've never know a girl in my life who dislikes dresses." Lan answered.

"You never know." Chaud replied.

Komi came out in another dress. Much to her dismay.

"Aww…now that looks cute!" Maylu squealed.

"Can we do something else besides doing this?" Komi complained.

"No." Maylu said proudly.

Komi sighed.

"Screw this." Komi crossed her arms of her pink outfit. 'Screw pink dresses.'

"Okay, go change to another one!" Maylu shoved Komi into the fitting room again.

Komi groaned again as she put on ANOTHER half piece. 'What is up with all these half pieces!'

"I wonder what she's going to try on next?" Lan wondered.

"That is none of your business." Chaud scowled.

"Whatever. I'll just not comment." Lan rolled his eyes as he watched.

Chaud smacked his lips. (A/N: Anyone got another word for that? In other words, a synonym?)

"I can't believe I'm here, _spying _on what my…um…person I know and one of the most annoying, amazingly in fifth grade with an IQ of a nutshell's girlfriend." Chaud crossed his eyes and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…WAIT WHAT? WHAT DID YOU MEAN AMAZINGLY IN FIFTH GRADE WITH AN IQ OF A NUTSHELL'S GIRLFRIEND!" (A/N: When I say girlfriend, I mean like Chaud calling Maylu Lan's girlfriend.)

"What? Am I not right?" Chaud glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Whatever." Lan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chaud continued watching.

"By the way, if your girlfriend does anything to Komi, you won't have a very happy future with her." Chaud taunted. Lan glared and ignored him.

Next Komi came out in a sleeveless one piece dress. The dress came up to Komi's knees. And, It was pink.

Maylu clapped her hands together.

"I love it! But wait…didn't I give you one with the length a lot higher then your knee?"

"Yeah. I changed it. Right before you shoved me in I grabbed something to keep myself out, and it didn't work resulting in me dragging that in also."

"Smart. But don't you think that one was better?" Maylu asked, looking around.

"No. And. I don't like dresses." Komi crossed her arms.

"And I don't like to wear pink either." 'Or the color.'

"Okay, then wear this." Maylu shoved her into the fitting rooms again and threw in another skirt. Again.

"UGH!"

"It looks like that she doesn't like pink either." Lan stated while watching.

"But she did look pretty good in that dress." he added.

"Violet suits her better. Violet and white. It matches her hair." Chaud corrected.

Lan turned with wide eyes and eyebrows.

"Ever since when did you become so expert at fashion?" Lan asked amused.

Chaud raised an eyebrow.

"But it's true. Pink is for girly, prissy, preppy girls." Chaud stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"HEY! Are you calling Maylu prissy and preppy!" Lan yelled.

"Yes. And so is her girly navi. And if this makes you feel better, no offence." Chaud smirked.

"Why you-"

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Chaud and Lan turned to the voice.

"Come on! It looks great on you!" Maylu squealed.

"NO! NONONONONO! Read my lips Maylu! Too! Short!" Komi yelled.

Chaud and Lan stared at the skirt she was wearing. It was…beyond the definition of short. Sheesh! It was five inches shorter then Maylu's skirt!

"But it looks cute! It really reveals your slender curves!" Maylu squealed again.

"Yeah right. I'm changing back." Komi started to walk back into the fitting room. Maylu quickly stuffed some more into the fitting room.

Lan thought that Komi looked a bit cute in the skirt. Chaud was speechless.

"That. Was way too short. I don't understand how people can wear those!" Chaud exclaimed.

"Me? I think she looks cute in it." Lan said as he watched.

"Seriously, do you really want me to tell your girlfriend that you're hitting on someone else besides her?" Chaud glared at him from the side. Lan was silent. 'I think she looks nice in it too…only if it were violet and longer.' Chaud thought.

Three seconds later

"WAAAAAAH!" a cry was heard from the fitting room.

Chaud was about to jerk up and check on what was going on. He knew that voice was Komi's. Lan grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"Lan-" Chaud was interrupted.

"No! Don't blow our cover!" Lan hissed. Chaud's eyes widened but stayed back down.

"Fine." Chaud continued watching.

Maylu flung the door open and then looked around for Komi.

"Komi? Komi where are you?" 'Oh no…I hope she wasn't kidnapped!'

"Komi! Komi answer me! Where are you!" Maylu yelled out again.

"Down here." came a muffled voice. Maylu looked down and saw an arm that stuck up one finger.

"Komi!" Maylu quick removed the clothes that had fallen on top of Komi. Then she helped Komi up.

"Komi! Are you alright?" Maylu had a worried expression on her face.

"I'm. Fine." she gritted in between her teeth.

"I'll be better if we leave for somewhere else to go. Shopping." she gritted again.

"Okay, let me buy some stuff first! You go wait outside." Maylu pointed towards the small bench outside the store…Where Lan and Chaud were hiding.

"Love to." Komi started to walk towards the bench.

"Oh no!" Lan whispered.

"Just stay quiet. Hm…" Chaud checked the time. "It's three thirty. I have to go Lan. Have fun spying." Chaud stood up and walked away.

Komi heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

"Chaud? What are you doing here?" Komi asked. Chaud turned and winced. He forgot she was sitting there. He shot a glance at Lan, who had an anxious expression on his face. 'Hmpf.'

"I received an e-mail that I had to go to the mall to receive some data files for the company at 3:30. You?" Chaud asked.

"Oh. Well, Maylu wanted me to go to the mall with her to do some shopping but…it hasn't been the best thing that has happened yet." She looked off to the side.

"Oh?" Chaud wanted her to continue, even though he knew EXCATLY what she was talking about.

"Um…I'll just tell you when we get home tonight okay? It's almost 3:30 and I don't want to take up your time." Komi shrugged.

"Okay then. Just tell me tonight." Chaud walked away. 'The e-mail only said the mall, not where in the mall…but it's probably where our products are sold…so…'

"Protoman, scan where Blaze corp. sells it's merchandise here."

"Now scanning." Seconds later, Protoman came with some information.

"It's on the other side of the mall." a map showed up and there was a point where it showed where Chaud had to go next.

"Okay." Chaud started towards the store…on the other side of the mall.

"Komi! Let's go get some chips for Slayer and Roll! What do you say?" Maylu ran up to Komi.

"Sure. Let's go then shall we?" Komi stood up…or tried to. Maylu grabbed her hand before she could even try to.

"Let's go then! I know the perfect place for them!" Maylu sped off with Komi lagging behind her.

"Protoman. Go to the store's database and check our status." Chaud told Protoman.

"Okay." Protoman disappeared from Chaud's PET. Chaud continued walking.

"I wonder…hey, Megaman, do think we should follow?" Lan asked Megaman.

"Follow who? Chaud or Maylu?" Megaman asked.

"Maylu and Komi." Lan replied.

"Well, you did come for some accessories…" Megaman began.

"Okay then!" Lan sped off after Maylu and Komi.

At some other store place in this oversized mall ;;

"We're here!" Roll cried. As she held Slayer by the hand.

"This looks interesting." Slayer looked around.

"Yeah! And I know the best places to get this!" she squealed.

"Eh…" Slayer laughed nervously.

Maylu and Komi entered the shop and was looking around.

"Wow…" Komi stared at the racks of chips and accessories.

"I know! Let's get some!" Maylu started to look and pick up every chip she saw.

"Eh…Maylu…" Komi sweatdropped.

Minutes later, Maylu came back with a small bag of many chips and handed it to Komi.

"This one's for you, and this ones for me. Just jack in your navi into a port and insert the chip!" Maylu jacked in Roll into a nearby port. Komi watched and followed.

"Now, just insert the chip!" Maylu inserted the chip and pretty soon after, Roll stood there in a pink kimono.

"Hey Slayer!" Slayer turned around to see Roll in a kimono.

"How do I look?" she asked as she did a pose.

"Great!" Slayer smiled.

Suddenly, Slayer appeared in a violet dress that looked like prom dress. It was strapless and had small swivels for decoration.

"What do you think Slayer?" Komi asked anxiously.

"I-I-I-uh…it's…a dress…" Slayer looked behind and in front of her.

"You look fabulous Slayer!" Roll came over and squealed.

"Eh…thanks…" Slayer half smiled.

Protoman arrived at the database and started looking through the files while sending the data to Chaud. When he was done, he turned around to leave, but something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. He turned to see…

**Ohohen: I know I'm being very evil with these cliffys and crap…so what? Buahahahahaha…I think you guys already know what he saw…I't pretty obvious. Unless you really…are that hopeless…**

**ClampLover: My good friend Clamplover. You are telling me that Rockman Beast is going to start in Japan right? Oo…too bad Kids WB won't be showing it…thanks for reviewing!**

**Hikari Sakurai fan: No. I will not update. Buahahahahahahahaha. Why were you so jumpy for me to update…did I miss something that I typed in Chapter Eight? Hehe…thanks for reviewing!**

**Litod3vil: When you say what's going to happen, you mean what's going to happen after they see what they see, or what they see now? Hehe…I already updated!**

**Nikki09: Nikki…you're a new reviewer! I think…anyways, I think you know what happened and what they saw! If not then just read it again. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

**My PenName is. . .: Oo…I like your pen name…buahahahaha…don't worry, I'll update soon! Buahahahahaha…thanks for the review!**

**Anyone heard of something called AllPoetry or Storywrite? I have an account there…but no ones heard of Sucks huh? I wonder if it's the same with the people to the Allpoetry people? Review if you know! And Allpoetry is cool too…if you don't like to write poetry, you can write stories at Storywrite! I like stories more then poetry…you can post your fan fiction up there too. Cool huh? It's just that the fan fiction isn't categorized like It just says, "Fanfiction" not what the fan fiction's about. shrug Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	10. Girls Night Out Part Three

**Oo…I shouldn't be updating right now…it's a school night…I wanna thank you guys…you guys are very kind to review…my greatest sympathies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, Megaman/Rockman.exe**

**Okay…I hope you enjoy this chapter also.**

**Surprises**

Chapter Ten:

Protoman stared. 'That's not Slayer…is it? She looks…nice…I presume…' He watched as Slayer wiggled around in her outfit. It didn't look like she liked it as much.

"Eh…Roll…I wanna change…" Slayer wiggled some more.

"Okay!"

"Send another one Komi." Maylu told Komi who looked through the bag of chips Maylu had handed her earlier.

"Um…how about this one?" Komi inserted the chip and pretty soon, Slayer was out of the dress and in her same old outfit as again but this time…the outfit started to change color.

"It's WHITE…cool…I like this one Komi." Slayer looked at herself. (A/N: Now you can REALLY imagine what Slayer looks like. Just compare her to George! Oo…I really like George…and Sai Saici of course!)

"Really? I like this one too! White looks nice…doesn't it Maylu?" Komi smiled at Maylu.

"I guess…but I liked the dress more." Maylu responded. Komi and Slayer sweatdropped.

"Sure…"

'Interesting…she looks better like this.' Protoman thought. He turned to leave until that is…

Slayer turned and saw Protoman.

"Protoman!" Slayer exclaimed, which stopped Protoman in his tracks. He turned.

"Hm…"

"Protoman!" Slayer went over to Protoman's side. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I was checking some files for Chaud…I see you got a makeover." Protoman scanned Slayer from her hat to her toe.

"Oh yeah. I had to wear this purple dress…it wasn't very comfortable to be wearing a dress…"

"So I saw. White fits you well also." Protoman urged the smallest smile on his face.

"Heh. Thanks." Slayer blushed a bit.

"Have fun." Protoman turned his back on her and left. (A/N: I know it sounds kinda cruel.)

Slayer nodded happily and walked back to Roll.

"How do I look?" Roll looked like a bunny. A PINK bunny. (A/N: I hate pink.)

"Eh…cute?" Slayer raised an eyebrow as she scanned Roll from head to toe.

"I know! Isn't it the best!" Roll made a rabbit pose. Slayer sweatdropped.

"Heh." Slayer looked at herself again.

"Well, I think I like the colors more. You have any others Komi?" Komi looked and dug through the small bag. She took out a number of chips.

"There's a lot. Lot's of colors. Let's try them all." Komi gave a look at Slayer which seemed to be asking a if she agreed or not. Slayer nodded.

"Try this one first." Komi inserted the chip into the slot and pretty soon, Slayer was in a blue suit. The Megaman type blue.

Maylu and Roll laughed a bit. "That looks like Megaman!" Roll giggled.

"I guess so huh? But how do I look in blue?" Slayer looked behind her and in front. (A/N: Please note that this just changes the color of Slayer's outfit, not the outfit itself.) The whole thing was like her purple one, except the suit was blue and she had a light baby blue scarf like cape. (A/N: Again, I don't know how to describe the scarf or cape thingy that George wears.)

"It looks nice over all." Maylu said to Komi. Komi smiled.

"Okay then…how about this one? I'm not so sure about this one though…" Slayer looked at Komi.

"Just try it." Slayer told her.

"If you say so. You'll be the one wearing it." Komi inserted the chip into the slot.

…

"BLACK!" someone squealed. Notice I said someone, not directed exactly who said that quote.

"Whoa…" Slayer awed.

"IT'S BLACK!" Roll exclaimed. Yes, it was black indeed. Slayer's suit was black, along with a white scarf. Details except her ring, were white. Hat was black, aligned with white.

"Cool…" Slayer looked at herself again.

"It's black! It's…it's…" Roll did not finish her sentence.

"Cool looking!" Slayer finished with a smile.

"Yeah…it looks real good on you Slayer!" Roll exclaimed again.

"Hehe…thanks Roll." Slayer smiled again.

"Say…why don't you try anything Roll?" Slayer asked.

"She's had enough at home Slayer." Maylu answered.

"Oh…okay. But you're making me feel uncomfortable by having me be the only one trying on the outfits or colors." She insisted.

"Well…I guess I could try some." Roll gave Maylu a look and Maylu smiled. She inserted a chip and Roll was in a pink dress with a ribbons for details.

"Wow…you look great Roll!" Slayer smiled. Komi flashed a smile at Maylu who simply smiled back.

"It doesn't seem like the files have arrived yet. I guess we aren't late. Protoman, check if the files are going to be sent on the net." Chaud told Protoman. Protoman nodded and disappeared. While Protoman was gone, Chaud looked around the shop and found it amazingly large. He didn't expect a simple chip and accessory shop to be this large. But then again, this was the mall.

Chaud walked over to one of the fancy chip holders and examined it.

"Blaze corp."

He smiled. He saw that there wasn't much left, so he presumed that it was quite popular. Better then Ayano tech.

"Ah! Oh sorry sir." Someone had bumped into him. He didn't really care who had bumped into him, until he felt someone's gaze on him. He turned…

It was Lan's girlfriend.

"Chaud?" …with Komi. Chaud winced.

"What are you doing here? You aren't spying on us are you?" Maylu put her hands on her hips and made an eyeing look at him.

"Don't jump to conclusions Maylu. I know brother wouldn't do that." Komi assured and held Maylu back. Maylu gave Komi a shocking look.

"Brother? You two are related?" Maylu's eyes were wide.

"I had a friend in France and I was used to call him brother. So I decided to call him brother too." Komi smiled. Chaud still wasn't used to his "nickname".

"Oh…okay. Anyways, you didn't answer my question. You aren't spying on us are you?" Maylu eyed him again.

"I would presume that you know this already, and I wouldn't of told you. But since you're Lan's girlfriend, I guess you're just like Lan. Stupid. Literally." Maylu frowned and made a fist at Chaud.

"And I'm not here to spy on you. I received a business e-mail to come here to pick up some data files for the company. It's just a simple coincidence. And I hope you know what I'm talking about because I'm not going to tell you what coincidence means."

"I know what coincidence means!" Maylu threw a punch at Chaud. Chaud tilted his head and Maylu missed. Maylu tried another three, all missed. Maylu started to get that sign above her head. She pulled herself into one more punch…

Before someone had held back her fist.

"Maylu. Don't play rough." Komi let go of her fist.

"Hmpf. You were lucky." (A/N: Notice Maylu didn't say anything about her being Lan's girlfriend. ) Maylu went to Komi and linked arms with her. Then she started walking away.

"Let's go. I'm done shopping here. Let's go pay." Maylu dragged Komi away who almost tripped.

"Bye Chaud." Komi waved good bye to Chaud. Chaud smiled and waved back.

While Maylu was trying beat up Chaud

Protoman appeared on the network and again, caught sight of Slayer and Roll. This time, Slayer was in a red suit. (A/N: Hm…I wonder why…)

Slayer's suit was red, with white details, and a yellow scarf. (A/N: I wonder where that idea came from?)

Slayer turned again and waved at Protoman. Protoman walked over to Slayer and Roll.

"What are you doing here this time Protoman?" Roll asked. 'You wanted to see Slayer.'

"I'm here to see if the data file transfer was supposed to be transferred on the net." Protoman replied.

"Oh. Well, maybe I can help. If the file transfer was going to be online, then it must come by navi right?" Slayer asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you try doing a scan of the area?"

"Yes."

"Hm…let me try…" Slayer tapped below her left temple, and a lavender shade appeared. It was clear of course.

"Well, I don't see anything now. It should arrive later. Just call if you need help okay?" the shade disappeared.

"When I need it." Slayer nodded and punched his arm teasingly, and waved.

"I'll talk sometime later okay?" Protoman nodded and continued looking for the navi or data file.

"You must be Chaud Blaze." Chaud turned and saw a man in a suit. Chaud narrowed his eyes.

"I apologize that I'm late. Please forgive me." Chaud nodded.

"The files?"

"The files will be given in person, and bye data transfer. Here." the man pulled out three files out of his suitcase and handed it to Chaud. Chaud took it and looked through them.

"The data file will have to be received by your navi sir." the man told him.

"You can start now."

A navi appeared in front of Protoman. Protoman nodded as the transfer started and the data was being received from Protoman to Chaud's PET.

Slayer turned and smiled. 'He's receiving the files.'

The navi nodded and saluted Protoman. Protoman nodded as the navi disappeared.

"The task is complete. I will now leave. Good day sir." the man bowed and Chaud nodded as he left.

"Chaud!" Chaud saw Lan running his way.

"Lan? Why are you following me? I'm not in the mood for anymore spying. The idea is absurd." Lan rolled his eyes.

"The reason I came to the mall in the first place was NOT to spy on Maylu and Komi. I came because I was just passing by and I ran into them. Also I came here because I wanted to check out the chips and accessory shop at the mall. Which is here. I never knew you would be here." Lan tilted his head to see behind Chaud. Chaud turned his head.

"Or them." Lan winced.

"I was here for a business reasons. And weather you called me here or not, I still would of came." Chaud stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be going if you don't mind." Chaud started walking away.

"Uh…okay. Bye." Lan watched as Chaud walked away.

"Lan, don't forget what we're here for. You said it yourself." Megaman called.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Don't rush me!" Lan walked deeper into the shop.

"So…what should we check out first Megaman?" Lan picked up a random chip.

"I don't know. Maybe some programs. You're the net op." Megaman replied.

"And you're my navi AND what the programs are going to effect." Lan shot back.

"Okay then. Um…why don't you check out what's over there?" Megaman pointed. Lan looked the way he was pointing.

"Oh. Okay then!" Lan walked. (A/N: Geez that was stupid.)

Megaman walked around and examined the files himself.

"MEGAMAN!" Megaman turned. Roll was running over to him.

"Roll?" Megaman forgot that Maylu was also here. Roll gave him a hug. Megaman blushed and Roll let go.

"Hi Mega! What are you doing here?" Roll asked clinging on to his arm.

"I'm just looking around for something interesting." Megaman blushed lightly from Roll's touch.

"Bonjour Megaman." Megaman turned his head to see Slayer walking his way.

"Hey Slayer." Megaman greeted. Slayer held her mouth and tried not to smirk, but instead of a smirk, a small laugh came out.

"What are you laughing about?" Roll asked frowning.

"Ah hehehehehehehe…" Slayer giggled as her shades appeared again. The scanned like a sonar device. And Slayer laughed some more. A screen showed up and it was…

A picture of Roll clinging on to Megaman's arm. Like she was now. Roll gaped and she stomped over to Slayer leaving Megaman bewildered.

"Slayer! Delete that file right now!" Slayer nodded grinning and deleted the file.

"Happy?" Slayer mused.

"Slayer…who are you talking to?" Komi looked down at her PET.

"Megaman? That means…"

"Lan!" Maylu ran over to where Lan was.

"Maylu! Hey!" Lan exclaimed nervously. He looked behind Maylu and saw Komi walking his way also.

"Hey Komi!" Lan greeted and waved.

"Hi."

"Lan! We're going shopping! You wanna come with?" Maylu asked pleadingly.

"Uh…" Lan gave Komi a look. Komi winced and laughed silently.

"Maylu! Let's go get some lunch okay? I'm sure your hungry." Komi asked. Maylu's stomach growled.

"Eh heh…um…sure…bye Lan! We'll meet up sometime later okay?" Maylu waved.

"Yeah, bye LaaaaaaAN!" If you thought that this time it would be Komi who dragged Maylu, you are wrong.

"I know a great place for lunch!"

**Ohohen: Hui…it's another cliffy! Buahahahahaha…anyways, sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter…I mean like…I'm not sure if I like the way it's turning out but…if you like it, I like it too!**

**ClampLover: gasp you hate me? How dare you! I'm not updating anymore! Jk. I'm glad you liked how Chaud threatened Lan…I think. Anyways, if you do register for the websites, tell me your author name! Buahahahaha…thanks for reviewing!**

**Rockman EX: Now where'd you get that idea? _Uh…I dunno._ Jk. Haha. Thanks for reviewing! I think you enjoy my story, so I'll update when I can!**

**Hikari Sakurai fan: You'll be waiting? Aw…how kind of you. Haha. Don't worry, I'll update.**

**litod3vil: Did I spell your name wrong? Oh well…and yes I'm going to keep you waiting…buahahahahaha…jk.**

**Vulpix1000: Oi! Thanks for telling me that! And thanks for having this story on you're favorites! You are very kind. Buahahahahah…thanks for reviewing!**

**Charlow: Ooh…I wonder why you like 8 and 9 so much? Haha…I knew someone would say that those two were their favorite chapters…hehe…thanks for revewing!**

**Rockman EX: This is for when you reviewed for chapter six…They're going to dub Stream? I wish…it'd be cool…and nice of them…buahahaha…thanks for reviewing.**

**My PenName is. . .: Nice reviewer sent a nice review! Haha…and that reviewer is you! Oo…that rhymed!**

**mistyaquamaster: Greetings from outer space…I come in peace…and…WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! Haha…jk. Tell me if you don't like something and I'll try my best to fix it! Haha…thanks for reviewing!**

**Clamplover: I saw the commander beef one. Haha…that was funny. Anyways, exactly what episode is it? I forgot…haha…**

**Again, thanks to all who reviewed!**

**BTW…what do you think is Chaud "Big secret" so far? Buahahahahahaha…**


	11. Girls Night Out Part Four

**Hi…I was in the AllPoetry chatroom…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, Megaman/Rockman.exe either…**

**Please enjoy. Oh and BTW…some of the smiles that Komi gives, her eyes aren't closed. She smiles like…Chaud. Figures no?**

**Surprises**

Chapter Eleven: Girl's Night Out Part Four

"So…where are we going to eat?" Komi asked as Maylu dragged her along.

"Um…I don't know…" Maylu stopped and wondered. Komi fell on the floor anime style.

"I'm hungry!" Maylu pleaded. Komi sulked.

"Well…let's just get something to eat in the food court." Komi asked.

"Okay! Let's go!" Maylu beamed. 'Yeah…best idea of the century…' Komi thought.

"Stop yapping and let's go!" Maylu exclaimed. She grabbed Komi's arm and dashed off.

"Why do you always have to run…?" Komi said to herself.

Food Court

"Mm…what should I eat?" Maylu wondered.

"I'll get croissant please?" Komi asked the clerk.

"Okay. That'll be … zennys please." (A/N: I don't know how they do that cash stuff…please forgive me.)

Komi paid and looked at Maylu.

"Aren't you going to order anything?" Komi asked.

"Yeah, but I can't decide." Maylu stared at the menu.

"Oh well, I'll just get this." Maylu walked over to the clerk.

"I'd like an order of a hamburger please." Maylu told the clerk.

"Okay, that'll be … zennies." he replied. Maylu paid and smiled. Then they walked over to end of the line, and received their food.

"Okay, where will we sit Maylu?" Komi asked.

"Um…how about over there?" Maylu lifted her head to show where she wanted to sit.

"Okay." Komi walked over to the seat happily. She was happy that she and Maylu were holding trays so Maylu couldn't speed off and drag her to their seat.

The seat was for two, and the two girls sat across from each other. Maylu was the first to bite into her hamburger.

"Yum! I was so hungry back there, I didn't think I'd even make it to the food court!" Maylu exclaimed.

Komi chuckled quietly.

"Yeah. But I'm never really hungry, so I just ordered something small." Komi bit into her croissant.

"Oh." Maylu answered casually as she bit into her lunch.

Minutes later

"Okay, I'm finished with my lunch. Now where do we go?" Maylu grinned she stood up.

"Shopping!" Komi fell on the floor.

"I know that. Shopping where?" Maylu stared at Komi with serious eyes.

"What?" Komi was taken back and winced with a confused expression.

"You don't want to go shopping do you?" Maylu asked. 'She seems serious…' Komi winced.

"It's not that I don't want to. I just wanted to spend some time with you! We are friends. It's just that…I'm not the type of person who likes to go shopping for clothing." Komi answered. Maylu had a face that urged her to continue.

"And…I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. When I heard that Yai wasn't with you anymore that often, I thought it would be nice to try and see what you do when Yai's here. I felt sorry for you. You are my friend Maylu." Komi answered solemnly.

Komi stared at Maylu. 'Is it just me or is she crying?' Komi winced several times.

Maylu was crying. She looked at Komi.

"That's so sweet…" Maylu gave Komi a hug.

"You're so nice Komi! You're the best. I don't know what I'd do without you and Yai." Komi laughed nervously.

"Eh heh heh…I've never met Yai Maylu." she answered.

"I'm sure you'll meet up with her pretty soon." Maylu smiled. She let go of Komi.

"Let's go watch a movie!" Maylu exclaimed.

"Um…okay. What do you want to watch?" Komi asked as she walked along side her.

"Um…I don't know. Let's just go see what they have to watch." Maylu smiled and grabbed Komi's hand and pulled her along.

"Ah!"

"Isn't that sweet?" Roll got twinkles in her eyes.

"Yeah. It's nice that Komi has a friend." Slayer answered without looking at Roll.

"Heh…just like you and me right?" Roll turned to Slayer with a light blush.

"Oh?"

"I'm just saying…" Roll continued.

"That I'm a great friend right? You're one of the best friends I've had in a long time too Roll." Slayer finished.

"Thanks Slayer." Roll smiled.

"Maybe I should show you some of my friends too." Slayer stated.

"Yeah! And you should meet Glyde. He a real gentleman." Roll thought out loud.

"Oh?"

"Glyde is Yai's navi." Roll smiled.

"Oh. Okay. I'm sure it'd be a pleasure to meet him."

"Okay. That'll be … zennies please." Lan had just finished shopping at the chips and accessories shop, and was now paying.

"Thank you sir." the man said as he took the money.

"Where to now Lan?" Lan's stomach grumbled.

"Question answered!" Megaman exclaimed sarcastically. Lan laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Lan walked away from the shop and headed towards the food court.

"Okay…which movie?" Maylu stared at the posters.

"Um…how about the Broken PET?" Komi suggested.

"Angst? I don't wanna cry. Oh! How about Romeo and What's-her-name! It's humor and romance!"

"Well, I don't know about the romance thing, but okay. I like humor."

"Okay then!" Maylu walked up to the ticket booth and started to order the tickets. Komi followed behind and paid her ticket.

Maylu smiled as she held up the ticket to her face. Komi smiled as well and with the had that wasn't in her pockets, held up the ticket also. (Chaud smile.)

"Yeah! On with the movie!" Maylu cheered and grabbed Komi's hand as she rushed in to by popcorn and soft drinks.

"Um…I'll have water and a small bag of popcorn." Komi ordered.

"I'll have a medium sized and a soft drink please." Maylu added.

"Okay, that'll be … zennies for both." the clerk answered.

Maylu and Komi paid and grabbed their food before starting to the movie.

"Wow. Dentech is the best." Komi looked around the walls of the movie theater.

"Yeah. Say, why don't you get soda and a larger bag of popcorn?" Maylu asked.

"Um…I just had lunch. And…I do drink soft drinks, but I don't want to develop a sweet tooth."

"Wow. You're healthy." Komi laughed nervously.

"Yeah. But I do drink soft drinks."

"Oh. Hey! We're here!" Maylu jumped around and hurried inside with Komi behind her.

"Over here!" Komi entered the theater, looked at Maylu who was waving her hands.

Komi walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"If you run out of popcorn you can have some of mine." Maylu whispered.

"Sure."

Movie starts…

"Mm! That was great Megaman!" Lan rubbed his stomach.

"Hey, I wasn't the one eating." Megaman responded.

"I know that." Lan yawned. "Let's go home. I'm tired."

"Already?" Megaman eyes widened.

"Yeah. I'm tired of the mall. Let's go somewhere else!" Lan thought for a moment.

"Let's go to Dex's house! Or maybe look for a challenge at the arcade! Or maybe Net city…"

"You see busy. Let's go. You don't have all afternoon Lan." Megaman told him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rush me." Lan got up and walked out the Main entrance of the mall.

Blaze Corp

Chaud is sitting there checking the files. And some other things with paper.

Dentech public theater

Maylu was giggling. Komi was laughing.

A person in front of them didn't seem to be enjoying it as much.

"SCREW YOU!" the man cried. They were sitting one row in front of Komi and Maylu.

"Ah Shut up!" Someone behind them cried. They threw a soda.

"Hey!" Komi caught the soda.

"You know, I can sue you for having a conflict in a public location. I suggest you stop this moment before you face the consequences." Komi said sternly.

"And who are you to stop me?" the man stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'm the person who will put you in prison if you don't stop arguing this moment."

"Oh. A little girl like you is going to put me in one of her little doll house! Someone save me!" Komi frowned. She stuck out her PET to man. The man stared at the Net Savior. He winced. He apologized again.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Please forgive me! It'll never happen again!" the man sat down. Komi turned to the man in front.

"I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." the man nodded and continued watching the movie.

"Pathetic…" Komi crossed her arms and continued watching the movie.

"I'll say. It's a disruption to the movie! In fact, I think if it wasn't for you to catch the soda, it would of fallen on us.

"Yeah. I guess so huh?" Komi smiled. (A/N: Chaud smile. If I don't' say anything, means it's not the Chaud smile.)

"Heh. Did you see the look on their faces Roll?" Slayer chuckled. Roll giggled.

"Yeah. Serves them right for interrupted. Next time, let's teach their navis a lesson or two?" Slayer chuckled.

"Sure." they continued watching the movie.

When movie was over

Komi was chuckling her way out the theater main exit. Maylu was giggling also.

"Hehe…that was funny movie!" Komi chuckled.

"Yeah!" Maylu cheered.

"Okay…let's go somewhere you want to go first okay?" Maylu told Komi.

"Um…okay then." Komi wondered where to go next.

"Hm…you wouldn't mind sitting for another hour or two would you?" Komi asked.

"Nah. As long as it's not for a pointless reason."

"I just hope you don't think it's boring." Komi told her.

"Uh…okay." Maylu didn't really care. Just as long as it was fun.

"Okay then. Do you know where there are like…performances are held in Dentech city?" Komi asked.

"Uh…yeah…I think it's called the ACDC area arena." (A/N: Now does that ring a bell or what? Hehe…)

"Okay…how long away?"

"Forty five minute walk thirty minute ride." Maylu told her.

"We aren't going to walk forty five minutes are we?" Maylu pouted.

Komi chuckled.

"No silly. I have a ride." Komi took out her PET.

"Slayer, connect me with Aly." (A/N: Pronounced Ali like MonopoLY.)

"Roger." pretty soon a window came up. A girl with black hair and glasses appeared on the screen of her PET.

"Komi! Long time no see! I heard you moved to Dentech?"

"Heh heh…yeah. Well, guess what?"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to see your performance!"

"Really? That's the best news of the century! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day!" Aly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm bringing a friend too. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not! You know as they say! The more the merrier!" Aly paused.

"Wait…I see that you're at the Dentech local theater, you're gonna need a ride!"

"Eh heh…yeah…that's kinda why I called…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier! Your ride will be there ASAP! Oo…I gotta go Komi! See you later okay?"

"Okay. Good luck." Aly disappeared.

Komi looked at Maylu.

"What kind of performance is it Komi?" she asked curiously.

"Musical." Komi said casually.

"Oh…cool…" Maylu didn't seem so excited. She was tired, and musicals usually made her fall asleep.

"Yeah. You'll like it!" Komi paused. "You play the piano don't you?" Maylu looked surprised.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Slayer?" she answered causally again.

"Slayer?"

"From Roll." she added.

"Oh."

"She said you were really good. And that a lot of people liked it."

"Yeah she was bragging. About you. And about what an amazing talented net op she has." Slayer continued.

"Oh…thanks guys."

"Hey! We didn't do anything!" Komi said reassuringly.

"Yeah. Roll just told me that." Slayer added. Maylu simply beamed.

"Komi!"

"Huh?" A small Lincoln was pulled up next to them.

"Jack!"

"Slayer!" Slayer turned to see…

**Ohohen: Buahahahahaha…me and my stupid cliffys…Sorry that this chapter was so short. I'll try to make it two three pages longer next time . Usually one chapter is at least 10 pages, but this one's only 8 including author's note at the end. Sorry. **

**Kratos Aurion Fan****: gag Romance novels…anyway, thanks for waiting so patiently. And I have some good news for you. I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to geico. Bahahahahahaha…anyways, I'm not going to update anymore. Buahahahahaha…jk. Anywayz, thanks for enjoying the chapter! You'll just wait another week for me to update. (I update once a week cause of school) Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Glad you enjoyed it.**

**litod3vil****: I decided to be smart and copy/paste your pen name to the works. :D I'm smart. That way, I'm sure that I didn't spell your name wrong! Thanks for reviewing and telling me that I didn't spell your name wrong! Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**My PenName is . . .****: I'm smart, I copy/pasted all my reviewer's names this chapter. Buahahahaha…including your's. buahahahahahaha…thanks for reviewing! **

**Mistyaquamaster: Dying of curiosity? That's new…haha…I'll tell you the secret at the end. Just scroll to the bottom of the page. I'm just going to tell you what it's about, not what it is, because you people are still guessing . Thanks for reviewing and reading! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**ClampLover****: Yay! You reviewed again! I know…all the chapter rocked! Except the second one ;;. Anywayz, if you want to blame about me updating, blame school. Buahahahahah…yeah, school. Which Megaman/Roll, and Lan/Maylu parts did you like the most? I wanna know! Ick…I hate Medi…screw her…trying to take Megaman away from Roll! Let us team up with Roll and Maylu and take down Medi and Jasmine! Or if they're too nice we'll go undercover and take them down ourselves…buahahahaha…or make if you don't wanna go I'll go! Buahahahahaha…jk. BTW, I'm reading a story that is Roll vs. Medi for Megaman! You're reading it too aren't you? I saw your review… srry…can't help myself…I always read everyone's reviews…like other people…not just you…I hope Roll wins! Scratch that…Roll better win! Or I'm going to have a chat with that author…jk…it's the author's story! Anywayz, thank you for the nice complements! You made me feel all warm and fluffy! Unlike this stupid dude who called me cute…;;…AND REMEMBER NEVER EVEN TRY TO LIKE MEDI/MEGA! THEY SUCK! Not Megaman, I mean Medi. And the couple…buahahahaha…and you better save some for me to dart Medi too! Buahahahaha…okay I'll pray for you…jk…hehe…thanks for the review! I love long reviews…**

**The secret is about Chaud and Komi's relationship. But I'm stopping there. Stop. See? I stopped. Buahahahaha…anyway, I hope you don't hate me for giving you this "forbidden info". And all you Medi haters will team up with me! Buahahahaha! And take her down! Buahahahaha…jk…Jasmine's okay…NOT MEDI. Haha…I think I may try to update twice in one day! Hm…let's see time…**


	12. GirlS Night Out Part Five

**Morning people. Right now in Charlotte, North Carolina, it's 6:02 pm, Thursday. Yeah. I'm not supposed to be updating right now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, Megaman/Rockman.exe**

**But I'm bored…and I don't like science…**

**Surprises**

Chapter Twelve: Girls Night Out Part Four

"Jackman!" Slayer greeted.

"Hello Slayer. Long time no see." the navi looked exactly what his name stood for. Jack. (A/N: You know, like the card deck. King, then Queen, then Jack. Or something like that.)

"I hear that you are going to Aly's performance?" Jackman asked.

"Yeah." Roll was just looking at the conversation. She shook her head a bit. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Roll." Roll lent out a hand. Jackman smiled.

"Enchante Roll." Jackman took her hand and kissed it. (A/N: Reminds you of when Glyde and Roll met didn't it? Sorry for the French. I don't know if I got that right.)

Roll blushed.

"Nice to meet you." Roll had no idea how she knew what he was saying…but it didn't really matter anyways.

"Shall we go now Slayer?"

"Jack!" Komi eyes widened with joy.

"Komi!" Komi smiled and expected a smile back, but instead, she got a hug.

'Darn…we got an intruder…' Maylu glared at Jack.

"Long time no see!" Komi smiled. (Chaud…) Jack grinned and turned to Maylu.

"And you are…"

"I'm…Maylu Sakurai. Nice to meet you." Maylu smiled. Jack smiled back.

"I'm Jack Sahn." Jack bowed down and took Maylu's hand, and kissed it. Maylu blushed.

"Uh…nice to meet you." Jack smiled.

"Shall we go now?" he asked.

"Sure then." Komi smiled.

"Okay then." Jack walked over to the Lincoln and go in. "Come on!" he made a gesture to come in the car. Komi walked over to the Lincoln and sat in back. Maylu of course followed, but she felt like a kid being kidnapped by a stranger. She got in the back next to Komi.

"Seatbelts on?" Jack asked. Maylu felt like a little kid while she put her seatbelt on. Komi didn't seem to have a problem.

"Let's go." Jack was a very happy go lucky person. Maylu could tell.

The car drove out of the theater parking lot. And pretty soon, had entered the highway.

"So Komi." Jack broke the silence. "What do you think of Dentech so far?" he asked.

"Great." Komi answered.

"Hm. That's good." Jack turned to Maylu.

"So, how long have you been in Dentech Maylu?"

"Um…I guess for all my life. I don't quite remember." this was the first time that Maylu had thought about this.

"Well, how about this? Who have you known for just about all your life?" He asked again.

'Why do you care?' Maylu glared. But just to be polite…

"Um…Lan Hikari. A good friend and neighbor of mine."

"Oh? Lan Hikari? I know him. He once helped us delete an intruding virus. It was quite a large amount. Him and…Rockman, Metalman, or something-"

"MEGAMAN!" Roll yelled at the top of her lungs madly. Slayer sweatdropped.

"What is wrong with Roll?" Jack asked. Slayer chuckled.

"Well, as you know Jackman. I'm not the type of person who jumps to conclusions much. But…I've been studying Roll these days…" Slayer gestured Jackman to come over to her. He bent down.

"Ah! So that is why!" Jackman exclaimed happily.

"Shh!" Jackman grinned.

"My dear friend. You have very good powers of observation." Jackman smiled.

" Yeah right. You have to admit, it's kinda obvious." Slayer frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why no. Do you know anyone else who had suspected it?" He asked in a nudging tone.

"Well…no…maybe just their operators." Slayer put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes in deep thought.

"Their operators?" Jackman asked.

"Yeah, Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakurai. Maylu's up there." Slayer looked at Maylu.

"And this is Lan…wait, you know Lan don't you? And Megaman?"

"Yes. But I was knocked out, so I didn't know what they looked like."

"Oh…that's not so good isn't it?" Slayer showed him a screen with a picture of Lan.

"I'm think it should be like this." Slayer dragged the picture of Lan and had another picture of Maylu and put the on top of each other. A new picture showed up that showed both sitting on a bench with their arms around each other.

"Ah. It is true love no?" Jackman stated.

"I heard that they've been childhood friends since the like, the beginning of time. They must be close."

"I see your point."

"Megaman and Roll too. But they don't know each other as long as Maylu and Lan."

"What about your operator and Protoman's operator?"

"You've met Protoman?" Slayer seemed surprised.

"Of course! Protoman is an excellent net battler with his net op…Chad I think. They came with Lan and Megaman."

"Chaud. Yeah. They are tough. Protoman is excellent with swords." Slayer found that out when she was talking to Protoman the other day.

"How is your net op and Chaud's relationship?" Jackman asked.

"They have their business." Slayer said didn't want to talk about their relationship in public. She didn't want to intrude in anything that wasn't of her business.

"I understand." Slayer shot an slightly anxious look at Jackman. He smiled understandingly.

"We are here!" Jackman and Slayer looked up at the screen.

"We're here!" Roll cheered. She ran and the digitized. (A/N: You know…when they say just…disappear or something.)

Slayer just walked behind her with her cape flowing behind her slowly. (A/N: Digitizing as well. As If you want a picture of George De Sand, just review to me and your e-mail address. Or you can go to the website.)

Dentech Area Arena

Maylu and Komi followed Jack to the backstage, where they saw the stage directing and the actors and such.

"Wow…" Maylu awed. It was quite amazing.

"Komi!" a voice called.

"Huh-AH!" Komi turned and was rammed into by a girl just about her age.

"Komi! I missed you so much!" the girl hugged Komi. Komi smiled and hugged back.

Maylu stared at the girl with blond and black streaks in her hair.

"Hi!" the girl let go of Komi. "I'm Lia!" she held out a hand to Maylu. Maylu took it.

"Hi Lia. I'm Maylu." Maylu seemed to be delighted.

"Nice to meet ya Maylu!" she smiled. Lia was in a black outfit with ribbons every now and then.

"Oh…looks like the shows about to start. Why don't you guys take a seat!" Lia turned to a man nearby behind them.

"Oh Matt? Take Maylu and Komi to their seats please?"

"Roger. This way ladies." Maylu and Komi follwed the man or "Matt" down the steps onto the seating arena. (A/N: Whatever those are called.)

While Komi was being tackled by Lia

"Slayer!"

"HuhaAHH!" Slayer fell back. "Oof."

"Slayer! It's me!"

"Treble!" (A/N: I know, stupid name…) "Hey."

"I'm so glad to see you again!" Treble hugged her again. She had blond hair, with a black and white outfit, along with some treble clefs hear and there.

"Hi! My names Treble! You?" Treble beamed at Roll.

"Hi. I'm Roll!" Roll smiled back. "Nice to meet ya Treble."

"Same here Roll."

Maylu and Komi settled down in their seats. Komi asked Maylu if she liked loud music and she said no. So Komi suggested to seat the 3rd to the 1st row.

'Loud music? Oh oh…now I want my piano…' Maylu thought. She shot an anxious glance at Komi who simply smiled.

Finally, the curtains opened and to Maylu's surprise, there was a guitar, cymbols, drums, and some percussion instruments. Including the piano. Soon, they started playing.

Much to Maylu's surprise, they were playing the percussion along with the drums, electric guitar, etc. And it didn't sound so bad. In fact, Maylu actually enjoyed it.

Of course, Maylu knew all the pieces the piano was playing, but she didn't expect a duet with instruments such as the drums would sound so wonderful.

"So? You like it so far?" Komi whispered to her.

"Yeah…" Maylu whispered faintly.

"Good."

Pretty soon, the musical had ended, and the audience was leaving, whispering and mumbling as usual.

Komi walked up the stairs back into the backstage and greeted Lia again.

"Great performance." she said.

"Thank you Komi!" Lia grinned. She turned to Maylu.

"So? How was it? Did you like it?"

"Yeah! It was great! I loved it!" Lia beamed.

"Say, do you play an instrument Maylu?" she asked.

"Yeah. I play the piano."

"Oh…I know! After the set is done cleaning up we'll do a duet! Then we'll go out for dinner okay?" Komi nodded.

"That sounds great Lia. Why don' we help you clean up around here?" Maylu offered.

"That would speed things up a lot. You don't mind do you?"

"Nah." Komi shook her head.

"Of course not!" Maylu assured her it'd be alright.

Lia beamed again.

Half an hour later of cleaning and putting stuff away later

"Whoo…" Lia slumped down in the backstage couch. "Done."

"That's it?" Maylu asked. Lia's eyes widened with surprise. "Yeah. Is it not enough?"

"Well, compared to what I have to do at home everyday, no. It's not."

"…"

"What DO you do at home Maylu?" Lia asked.

"Oh, not much. Cleaning the windows, scrubbing the floor, bathroom…" Maylu went on and on and on about her chores.

"Wow Maylu. You make Cinderella's chores sound like nothing." Komi stated sarcastically as she set two boxes, one large at the bottom, on smaller at the top, down in the corner.

"Tell me about it." Lia rested both her arms behind her on the couch. Komi left and came back with another pair of boxes. Setting them down and leaving for more again.

"Well, my parents are always busy, so the expect a lot from me. But we made a deal that if I did these chores everyday, then I could go anywhere, anytime, just as long as I told them where and when. Also why at sometimes."

"Fair deal." Lia said sheepishly.

"Okay." Komi sat on top of the boxes. "Shall we get started? Got the last box."

Lia smirked. "Sure."

Somewhere else in Dentech

"Transfers close to complete…good." a grin appeared in the darkness. Nearby, a small chip of data scatters from it's base through the hard concrete wall.

Enter Lan

Lan gulped down his second hot dog. Gulp. He had just finished beating Dex and Gutsman for the who-knows-how-many time.

"Ah…nothing better then a good lunch right Megaman?"

"If you're the one eating. Didn't you just finish lunch at the mall Lan? " Megaman asked.

Lan finished his soda, and stood up. "It doesn't hurt." he sighed. "Okay. I'm bored." he announced slumped.

"Maybe you could go for a walk Lan. You need your exercise."

"Um…m'okay. I'll go to the park." Lan threw away his trash and exited the building.

Outside, Lan snapped on his skates and started skating around the streets, greeting people along the way.

He was just around to turn around the corner towards the park, until he noticed he skated on something.

"Huh? I think I stepped on something Megaman." Lan lifted his skates.

"Maybe it scattered somewhere else on the floor." Lan looked around. Then, he spotted something that was fairly small.

"Hey…" Lan walked over to the small object on the ground against the wall on the floor.

"Look at it Megaman…it looks like…"

"Data. But it's black." Lan let Megaman scan the object.

"Yeah. It' data alright. But how can data get here without a dimensional area?" Megaman pondered.

"Maybe it has something to do with it's color. I've never seen any clump of data that was black." Lan examined the data. He actually could pick it up. It floated in the air, not touching his hand.

"Let's take it back to sci-lab. We'll let Famous and dad handle this stuff." Megaman answered.

"Maybe it'll lead us back to the recent attacks on sci-lab. Like with Generalman and the gas." Megaman continued.

"I'm just wondering why it's always in sci-lab not at some local bank." Lan thought out loud.

"Let's just get it to sci-lab before anyone else gets their hands on it." Megaman stared at the data.

"Let's." Lan started skating and turned the other direction, heading towards sci-lab.

**Ohohen: I AM SO. SORRY. I OWE YOU PPL TWO MORE CHAPTERS…THEY'LL BE UP SOON. LESS THEN THREE DAYS. PLEASE. FORGIVE ME. goes on ground bowing head over and over again on the ground till it starts to bleed SO. SORRY. I'VE BEEN BUSY…VERY BUSY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY.**

**Charlow: Hey. A new reviewer…AND A MEMBER TO THE TO THE BASH MEDI TEAM. WOO HOO. BTW, if someone made a really sweet Mega/Medi and Lan/Jasmine fic, would you flame them? I would…but I don't think it'd be a flame…it'd be more of a screw you. Screw medi/mega. Screw lan/jasmine. Megaman belongs with Roll. As Lan belongs with Maylu. I'm a huge Maylu Lan fan. D**

**ClampLover: D: ;; ClampLover gone! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…I hope your problem gets resolved…soon…we'll all miss you! ;; sorry I didn't update sooner…wah…;; We shall be waiting for the return of ClampLover! ;; another long review woo hoo! The Meddy vs. Roll thing…Protoman and Searchman were funny…Cucumber and Tomato…Red Tomato and Green Cucumber! Chaud and Raika! I hope you feel better. SCREW THE MEDI FANS AND THOSE WHO SUPPORT MEDI/MEGA. And I'm sure Maylu and Roll will enjoy the WAR! bugs bunny in the backgound "of course, this means war." or something like that…I WANT THE OLD BUGS BACK! And I found a bozo with guns. holds up plane tickethands it to ClampLover KILL MEDI AND JASMINE. :D You go and I'll just try to take down Medi and Jasmine here. Get some help and get back help shooting! And maybe I'll make that story if no one else does. When you say L/C you mean Lan and Chaud right? Shudder…ditto. I don't read it too. And I'm glad you liked the scenes. I try to stick some good scenes in it. D And at least they pay you back. Or someone's going to get hurt…bad. cracks knuckles. hehe…jk. I wouldn't hurt a fly. Even though I killed two in one blow before…I hope you review when you can. It's not required. :D don't want to force you when you have problems. **

**Mistyaquamaster: I think when you hear the secret, it won't be as interesting. I think that you'll enjoy the story more then the secret! But that's not determined yet now isn't it? And I'm sure I can make a better one. VERY sure. I've just been busy lately. VERY busy. Keep thinking! But don't think too hard or the nut in your nutshells gonna pack up and leave! D Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews are so nice!**

**Ithilen101: Woo hoo! Another new reviewer! Yay! I don't blame you forgetting how Chaud smiles. Since he BARELY does it. And I think you should know about Jack now. But Lia and Jack and other characters are only minor characters. And I mean MINOR.**

**Kratos Aurion Fan: Mean joke! It's still a joke. D. I'm glad that I updated too! I want to read more Maylu/Lan fics too…I can't find a lot…know any good ones? Thanks for reviewing! **

**Rockman Ex: Hi! Thanks for the complement. Don't worry, I'll update soon. Don't worry. I'll update soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Litod3vil: Did I lose you! I hope not! You are one of the top reviewers of this story besides some other people! Don't leave until I'm done please. D so did I spell your pen name wrong? I do hope not…**

**My PenName is. . .: I'll update soon! Hopefully sooner then you think…hopefully…thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay. People. IF. I do manage to come down with three chapters by Sunday or Monday, you guys owe me three reviews! One review per updated chapter! Buahahahahahahahahahahaha…REVIEW SOON! Haha…buahahhahahahahaha…**


	13. Girls Night Out END

**Okay. Here's the chapter that was supposed to be done LAST WEEK. Chapter 11 is the one that was supposed to be due TWO weeks ago. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman/Rockman.exe or Capcom.**

**Please enjoy this.**

**Surprises**

Chapter Thirteen: Girls Night Out Part Six

Maylu, Komi, and Lia had just finished playing. Lia had to admit, it was quite a duet. She even made an offer for them to perform one day if they weren't busy. Both Maylu and Komi agreed, although Komi did have a bit of stage fright that she was not afraid to tell.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Maylu assured her.

"I HOPE."

"So where do we go for dinner?" Lia asked. Komi and Maylu gave her a weird look.

"I thought you were going to tell us that." Maylu asked.

"I am. But I'm afraid that you may not like it." Lia answered.

"Anything's fine with me. You?" Komi turned to Maylu.

"I'm sure one day of not being picky wouldn't hurt." Maylu shrugged cheerfully.

"Then it's settled. Let's go to wherever you want to go." Komi declared.

"Okay then! Let's go." Lia grabbed Maylu and Komi's hand. Maylu running along with her, and Komi being dragged along, being a bit taken back.

At…some restaurant in Dentech

"Here we are!" Lia announced. Komi stared.

"I don't know what it says. Green House or Green thumb." Komi scratched her head.

"Green House of Thumbs?" Maylu asked.

"Close. Green house of Green Thumbs." Lia answered.

"You're a vegetarian?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes. If you know what I mean. but this place is named after how had first founded the place. The dude had a green thumb and one of the freshest vegetables in the whole area. His wife made delicious meat. So it's a combination of both." Lia answered. "They have really good smoothies and shakes too."

"Vegetables?" Maylu asked.

"Fruits, vegetables, and a combination of both. They have a lot of separate menus."

Komi looked at Lia, then back at the sign, blinking green.

"Let's just go eat." Lia grabbed their hands again and pulled them in, like before, Maylu was running along with her, and Komi was being pulled in.

Inside

Maylu stared at the details inside. Vines, with grapes, and Morning Glories, along with other vine fruits, vegetables, and flowers. The lights were dim, and there was a bar with…

With 12 year olds sitting and drinking?

"Why are those kids drinking! They're under age!" Maylu exclaimed pointing. Komi stared.

"They don't serve alcohol. Or at least not here. They do have an actual bar in the back. But the enter and exit is in the back. And they're not allowed here to cause trouble. The only way they can get in is by key." Lia grinned that real happy grin. "No need to worry. Really. This place is really secure."

"I hope." Maylu answered.

"Hi! Is it a table for three?" a girl came up and asked. She looked to be in her 20's.

"Yeah. Table please." Komi turned to Maylu and Lia. "Unless…you want to sit at a booth."

"No. Tables fine." Maylu answered with Lia simultaneously.

"Okay then. Table it is." Komi told the girl.

"Okay. Please follow me this way." Maylu, Komi and Lia did as she said, and followed her.

The girl led them to the corner, where there was a cozy table. They all sat down.

"Your waiter should arrive shortly." the girl assured.

"Okay. Thanks." Komi said. The girl smiled and nodded before leaving after setting down the menus.

"So-wow…" Maylu stared at six menus laid in front of her.

"Yeah." Lia grinned nervously.

"You weren't joking when you said they had separate menus." Komi looked at the menus in her hand.

"Yeah. Three are smoothies and three are meals." Lia answered.

"I don't blame them for putting them in separate menus. Each menu has a lot of choices. I bet if they put his all into one menu, it'd probably be a bit bigger then a little kiddy's board book." Komi looked through the menu.

"So you guys know what to order?" Lia asked.

"Um, I think." Maylu set down the menu.

"You?" Lia turned to Komi.

"I-" Komi was interrupted.

"Can I get your order?" Maylu looked up at the girl. She had very good features, kind looking face and soft eye tone. Her skin seemed to be really soft and looks to be mature and clean, as well as organized.

"Um…I'll get an order of-" Lia started.

"Just tell me what the fuck you want and I'll get the god damn thing for you." cricket chirps. "What? Cat got your tongue?" nobody spoke.

"May I ask to see the manager?" Komi asked politely. Or, TRIED to.

"He ain't here-" she was cut off.

"Yes?" a man came behind the waitress with a kind smile. "Is there a problem with the satisfaction level to you appetite?"

"I'd like to speak to you in private…if you don't mind." Komi gave him a look that said, "if you don't, I'm suing you."

"As you wish." Komi stood up and pushed in her chair maturely, and followed the manager to the other corner where there were no customers. Over there, Maylu could see, that the manager had his hand on his chin and was nodding. Komi, wasn't pointing, but were using hand signals while talking. The waitress was just moving her leg up and down. Again and again impatient, and rude. Moments later Komi came over and sat down quietly like nothing had happened. The manager came over with a frown. He went and grabbed the waitresses hand and pulled her to the same corner.

Maylu could see that the waitress was not happy.

"What the hell! You ain't gonna fire me! Fuck this fucked up restaurant!" the waitress screamed and slammed the notepad in the manager's face. Hard. Then she stomped out of the restaurant. The manager shook his head and looked like he wanted to pass out as he walked back to Maylu's table.

"I-I'm sorry about t-that. I-I hope that won't happen again. P-please of-forgive us. P-please wait while I get another w-waiter." he had a bloody nose, and his face had a large bruise on it. Maylu handed the manager her hanky. "T-thank you." the manager wiped his face.

"Here." Komi took out a small bottle of some kinda medication oil. "Just damp a cotton ball with this and gently dab your face injuries. It should be done by tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure your job here is pretty important, as well as you outside appearance." Lia added.

"Thank you so much. I apologize for what had happened. I just feel ashamed I didn't notice it before." he shook his head in disgust. His speech had improved.

"Don't be. I'm sure you have better and more important thing to do then watch your waiters." Komi answered.

"Yeah. You trusted them. But I'm just not sure how you managed to hire her." Maylu added.

"I made them sign a sheet that explained why they wanted this job. She put a reasonable answer: She needed to support her family."

"I'll bet you that's a lie." Lia told him.

"Paper and pencil. You write lies on it. Anyone can do that Mr.…" Komi gave him a look as if asking him what his last name was.

"Green." 'Figures' she thought.

"She probably just needed money, so to make you feel ashamed and pity her, she wrote a lie on the form. Its paper and pencil Mr. Green. Anyone can do it." Komi rested her elbows on the back of her chair.

"Hm. Intelligent young lady aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Believe what you want." she grinned back. (A/N: Chaud grin. And if you can't think of how he grins or smiles, think of how Ed from FMA smiles or grins. Eyes opened of course. If you can't picture it, just review saying that you can't and give me your e-mail, and I'll send you a pic. If you want that is.)

"I'll go get another server for you. Please be patient."

"Sure." Komi grinned again. She watched at Mr. Green left. Then she sighed.

"What time is it?" Komi groaned.

"7:50." Maylu checked her watch.

"Hmpf."

"Hello ladies. May I take your order? Or would you like to start out with a drink to give you time on our order?" all three of them looked up. There, stood a girl with punk pink hair, several body piercings, and low collar shirt, topped off with an extra short skirt. Shorter then the one Komi tried on at the mall. Shudder.

"Uh…" 'Oh boy.' Maylu thought.

"I'll have a tropical smoothie and … dish please." Komi didn't look up at the girl as she scribbled on her notepad.

"Okay, how about you?" she looked at Maylu.

"Uh…I'll have the strawberry shake and the …dish please." Maylu said quietly, still recovering from the colorful words that came out of the last waitress's mouth.

"Okay." she scribbled on her notepad again, then turned to Lia.

"How about you?" Lia jumped in hesitation.

"Uh…I'll have the Mutitropical smoothie please. And the …special."

"Okay…" she wrote on the notepad some more.

"Please be patient, you order will be out shortly. Please enjoy some fruit as you wait." the waitress set down a large plate of variety fruits, fresh. "And I apologize for what happened earlier. It was very unexpected." she bowed.

"No need to apologize. It's no one's fault but hers." Komi assured her and grinned. The waitress who was now known as Alicia, beamed.

"Please enjoy your stay." she bowed.

Lia and Maylu were all quiet after she left. Komi seemed bored with eyes that were about halfway open, munching on fruit, one by one. She seemed to have most attention on the honeydew, cantaloupe, and watermelon.

Komi gave a bored look at Maylu and Lia. Then she returned to looking and eating the fruit. Thankfully, there were plentiful, and Komi hasn't even finished an eighth of it.

"Looks can be deceiving." she mumbled, loud enough for Lia and Maylu to hear. Maylu and Lia exchanged glances, then back at Komi, who had her held up her head on the table and was still eating the fruit, chewing, swallowing, eating, chewing, swallowing…

Then finally Maylu and Lia picked up their utensils, forks. Komi's was a toothpick.

Komi grinned. "You finally decided to join me huh?" (A/N: Chaud or Ed grin.)

"We can't starve Komi. Not even you can force us to do so." Maylu glared jokingly.

Komi chuckled. "Of course I can't." she swallowed another piece of watermelon.

Fifteen Minutes later

"Your order?" Maylu looked up. There, stood Alicia with their orders.

"Ah…thank you." Lia moved away her plates and Alicia set down her order. Maylu and Komi did the same.

"Thanks." Komi smiled at their waitress. (A/N: Chaud or Ed smile.)

"No problem. Enjoy."

"Thank you again." Maylu thanked. Alicia grinned and entered the door the kitchen.

Komi stared at her dish. Then, slowly, she picked up her fork and knife, and started eating. Lia and Maylu had already started. After one bite, she grinned happily. (A/N: Now, if I don' say anything about her smiles, then that means it's a Chaud or Ed smile or grin if I do, it's not. And her eyes are closed when she's smiling. This is a Chaud or Ed grin.)

"The food here isn't bad." Komi continued eating.

"It tasteshs grewate!" Maylu held up her fork.

"That's why I love it so much!" Lia added holding up her fork. Komi laughed nervously.

While they ate, they made small comments, and usually small conversations come up while they eat.

Half Hour later

After some Key lime pie, they each paid the bill separately, and then bid their good byes.

"It was great seeing you again Lia." Komi told her.

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you too Lia." Maylu added.

"Aw…thanks guys. You guys are truly the best." Lia put her hands behind her and smiled childishly.

"See you around Lia." Komi waved. Lia nodded and gave Maylu a quick hug.

"It was nice meeting you Maylu. Until next time okay?" Maylu nodded and smiled.

"Bye Lia." Maylu waved as a Lincoln came and drove away with Lia.

"Okay. Let's go home Maylu." Komi stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked away.

"Right." Maylu ran after her.

They walked a couple steps and were nearing a corner.

"By the way Maylu, do you want me to walk you home?" Komi asked, not looking at her.

"Um, sure. If you don't mind that is." she answered her.

"Nah. I don't mind." she continued walking and turning at the corner.

"Thanks Komi."

"Sure."

After walking 15 minutes to Maylu's house

"Okay. This is my stop. I had fun today Komi. Thanks for coming along with me today."

"Anytime. I'm glad I came. I wouldn't know how to spend the day." Maylu smiled and gave Komi a hug.

"Good night Komi." she said.

"Night." Komi waved and walked away.

Blaze corp.

Chaud yawned. He looked at the clock on his desk.

"It should be around time to go home by now Chaud." Protoman said from out of his PET.

"I'm done with most of the files. The rest can wait." he turned off his monitor.

"Let's head home Protoman." Chaud stood up.

"Roger that. I'll check the security."

"Mm." Chaud nodded.

Chaud watched as Protoman disappeared from his PET to the security database. Then he started out the door.

By the time Chaud had gotten outside the building, Protoman had returned to his PET.

"All systems secure." Protoman said once he appeared in the PET.

"Good. Let's head home." he put away the PET and started walking home.

Blaze Residence

"Welcome back sir."

"Mm." he went into the kitchen and got a glass of water then headed upstairs.

When Chaud was heading upstairs, he noticed that Komi had entered her room and closed the door not in her night gown. 'She must of just came home a little while ago also.' he went into his room and took his towel and clothes, then headed into the showers.

25 Minutes later

Chaud dried his hair with his towel and started into his room. He shut the door behind him and put away his towel. He threw his dirty clothes into the laundry basket in the corner of his large room and was just about to sit down, until someone knocked at the door.

Chaud was weak and tired, so he told them to get lost. The person knocked again.

"Ugh…" he groaned. He sulked as he swung open the door.

"What do you wa-" a plastic bag was shoved I his face.

"Special delivery?" Komi looked from the side.

Chaud winced and let her in.

WAI!

"Sorry to bother you. But I didn't think that you had dinner yet, and it was already pretty late. I bet you're pretty hungry right now. And you're tired and weak. You'll be even more tired and weak tomorrow if you don't get food today. You should at least have a cracker or fruit or two." Komi stood by Chaud's huge king sized bed as he unwrapped the plastic bag. He opened the box and his eyes widened.

"I went to this restaurant today. I didn't think you'd really bother to fix something to eat, so I decided to order something for you." Komi watched as he picked up his fork slowly, like she did, and took a bite. He chewed and closed his eyes. After a second or two, he opened them again. Then he pat the bed next to him. Komi stared. She walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down, one knee in the air with her elbow on it. The other on the bed with her hand.

"I didn't know if you'd like it or not. I tried to get what I thought you might of enjoyed. I apologize if you don't like it." she sighed.

"No." Chaud took another bite. "It's not bad. It's quite good." sheesh. That's what she said.

"Glad you have an appetite. I got a smoothie, shake, dessert, and some fruit for you. I figured you might have been hungry. Didn't think someone like you would actually get off from work and buy lunch." Chaud looked down at the side of the bed. As she said, two large cups, smoothie and shake, two smaller boxes, which probably contained fruits and dessert.

"I heard from my friend that they had the freshest fruits, vegetables, and I think flowers in this whole area. The manager grows them himself. Quite amazing if you ask me." Komi continued.

"Hm." He paused. "Do I have to pay you back for this?" Komi turned to look at him and winced.

"What makes you think that?" she asked. "What makes you think that you have to pay me back?"

"Well, this is an awful lot. You've given me two nights of really good dinner, and I should pay you back…" Chaud looked down.

"Nah. It's not needed. I think you done more then enough for letting me live at your place." Komi interrupted.

"Of course I have to let you rest here. You are my-um…" Chaud didn't finish the sentence.

"I see you haven't gotten to the fact that we're you know…" Komi blushed slightly.

"I'm sure if I already knew about our relationship, I still would of made you live with me." Chaud blushed a bit.

"Oh? Is it really that lonely here?" Komi asked a bit sarcastically laughing a bit..

"Uh…yeah." That wasn't really the actual total reason. But it was part of it.

"Okay. Well, enjoy your dinner. I don't want to bother you." She was just about to get up, until someone held her wrist.

"No. you can stay. I told you, it gets boring around here."

"If you insist." she sat back down and Chaud let go of her hand. Komi laid back and settled herself in the bed, trying get comfortable. She sighed. Chaud simply continued eating. He sipped his smoothie. Then he looked at the cup, surprised.

"This is refreshing." he said to himself out loud.

"I didn't expect that it'd be this refreshing. I guess I should of took you seriously." he paused.

"I can tell that the fruits are fresh and is self grown." he continued.

"I don't know how to put it but…" he paused and blushed, not bothering to look at Komi. "I love you."

"I know how you think I'm stupid, to think this, because if I didn't love you, then we wouldn't be…you know."

He finally pulled up his courage to look at Komi but…

"Zzzz…" she had been asleep all this time. 'THANK GOD.'

**Ohohen: DON'T YOU DARE JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS. OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN, STALK YOU DOWN, AND KILL YOU. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You'll think I'm stupid once you know their relationship. I think. Maybe. I'm not sure if for those who have one have said "I love you" to you before. Girl or boy. **

**PEOPLEZ. YOU AREN'T REVIEWING. So I won't reply to your reviews. :p. That's what you get. Not my fault. But don't worry, I'll give you a week to review. I should get triple the amount of reviews. If not, I'M HUNTING YOU DOWN, STALKING YOU DOWN, AND KILLING YOU. Jk. But still, I can still torture you by not updating longer. Buahahahahahahahahaha. Is so evil. :D review three times before I not update and discontinue the story and make no sequel. I think I may make mini one-shots. That is, if you triple the amount of reviewing for just this time. I just hope that I won't have to due chapters in the future. Btw…CLAMP LOVER! YAY! YOU'RE BACK! IT'S THE RETURN OF CLAMP LOVER! WOO HOO! YAY! WB WB WB! I REALLY HOPE YOU'LL CONTINUE THE STORIES YOU'RE MAKING! I'M SO DESPERATE TO READ THEM:D and the data profile will be revealed soon. And no I'm not dead. D not when I have so much to do. Me mad? Nah. I'm mad because I didn't update, but not at you silly. Where's the letter? I wanna read it. :D little black bag ay? Okay. I'll go. :D I need backup though. Yes. I miss bugs so much…what pokemon story did you see I reviewed for? I know a lot…**

**I'll put in the complete reply in the next chapter. :D glad your back. And thank you for those who WERE kind enough to review. That includes _Kratos _****_Aurion Fan_**** and _someone_. Someone…I like your name. I think you know what happened to Chaud right? (Insert your dorky fan girl comment here)**

**I don't think I can update the next chapter. Hopefully I can get it done tomorrow. Hopefully. Tomorrows the last day to get my owed chapter in. and if I don't, then…sigh…I'll owe two chapters next weekend. Hopefully, that won't be happening.**

**I'll try to update soon okay? Please forgive me this time. Oh and, sorry about the cussing in this story. It won't happen in other chapters. My deepest apologies. bows head down again and again.**


	14. Confusion NOT CROSSFUSION heh srry

**Damn…oops I mean, um…darn…I owe you people chapters and guess what?**

**REVIEWERS ARE REVIEWING! YOU'RE FIRED! jk.**

**Hey! I've been nice enough to NOT discontinue this story! I'VE EVEN BEEN BEEPIN NICE ENOUGH TO NOT REMOVE THIS THIS STUPID STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU REVIEWERS BETTER DO YOUR JOB OR THOSE TWO WISHES OF MINE SHALL COME TRUE! Jk. But you have to review. You're just making it easier for me to not reply to your reviews.**

**And those of you who have been reviewing. Thankies. Pats you on your head and hands you basket of cookies. I love sugar cookies. Please enjoy. And review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman/Rockman.exe. Or Capcom.**

**And if I did own Rockman.exe or Megaman, I won't let you beepin reviewers watch. Or let you play the games. And I'll disable the link to go to Rockman.exe and Megaman sites. Buahahahahahahahahahahaha. I'm so evil.**

**Enjoy this anyway. AND YOU BETTER REVIEW!**

**Surprises**

Chapter 14: Girl's Night-haha…just joking with you Spiecas. 

Chapter 14: For real Confusion

"Wha!" Chaud panted. He just had a nightmare. A BAD nightmare. Those three words still echoed I his mind. He shook his head. He looked around. Seems to him that he had finished his meal, and he had cleaned up around also. He noticed something near him. He looked to his side, and saw that Komi had slept in his room last night. His BED to be exact.

Komi's back was against his arm, just touching his arm, and she was facing the other, taking silent breaths as she slept. He smiled slightly. Chaud couldn't blame her for not wanting to go back to her own room for sleeping. He KNEW how Lan's wacky girlfriend. He had actually seen how Sakurai pushed and pulled on Lan. Chaud actually felt bad for Lan, having SUCH an annoying girlfriend.

Somehow Chaud knew that they WANTED a relationship. But it was just that Lan never bothered to admit it. Neither did his conceited girlfriend. Oh, glad Lan was her childhood friend since who knows how long, not him. He was thankful for that. And if it was him, he'd simply diss her off.

Chaud knew what he had dreamed of last night wasn't true. He knew. It so well. It was impossible for two people like them to be like that. He knew it. It was impossible.

He yawned. He got up from bed and started into the bathroom. 15 minutes later he came out and walked downstairs.

He had a quick breakfast and left. For work.

One minute later

We see Chaud run back in and take his PET. And then leaving again.

15 Minutes later

Komi yawned. She looked around. 'Wait…this isn't my-'

"Eh? I'm not in my room. Must of slept over by accident." she wondered. 'Hope he didn't mind.'

Komi ran back into her room to check her PET. And to check on Slayer.

"Mm?" Slayer looked up. "Morning."

"Morning. Did you not notice that I didn't come back into my room last night?" Komi asked as she changed into her clothes.

"Yes. So I decided to go over to Protoman's PET since his PET was in Chaud's room so I could go see what took you so long."

"Well, you can't blame me. I was about to leave until Chaud grabbed my wrist and told me to stay. And, I was kinda bored, so I stayed. I didn't expect to fall asleep in his bed either." Komi was now in her dark lavender shirt, and her baggy navy pants. She was looking for her jacket. (A/N: If you didn't know this, when I say "navy" I don't mean like, army navy, I mean navy blue.)

Little did Komi know, that Slayer wasn't in her PET last night either. Protoman urged her to stay and watch her, just in case something went wrong. And she, had also like Komi, fell asleep at Protoman's side.

"Okay." Komi sipped on her jacket. "What do we do today?"

"You could go to sci-lab? Maybe they have something for you to do." Slayer suggested.

"Fine." Komi headed downstairs and got a glass of water before heading out.

On the way, Komi had almost tripped on something. Her foot came across a small dent in the ground. She ignored it and continued to sci-lab.

Sci-lab

"Morning." Komi entered the lab where Famous and Yuuichiro were talking by a nearby table.

"Morning. Do you need something?" Yuuichiro asked with a kind smile.

"No. I'm just a bit bored. You wouldn't mind if I hung around?" she asked.

"Of course not. It saves us time so that we won't have to call you in case we have a mission." Famous answered.

"Hm." Komi walked over to them. "What's that?" she stared at the small object floating around in the jar.

"Something that Lan had just found yesterday. We only have little amount of information about it. All we know now is that it's data. But we don't know what kind."

"Somehow it's a navi's data, but we also examined that it came in quantities of who knows how much." Famous added

"Hm. Where'd Lan find it?" Komi asked.

"He said near the corner while he was going home. Or, I think he was going home." Yuuichiro said.

"Maybe we can get some more information by going to the places of where the data substance was found." Komi suggested as they lifted the jar. She gently slipped her hand under the data and lifted her hand. It floated on her hand, just like it did on Lan's hand.

"Hm…" Famous thought. "That's not a bad idea…" he looked at Komi. "If you don't mind."

"Nah. I'm kinda bored anyway." Komi shrugged. "Just give me the coordinates of the destination, and I'll be leaving."

"Okay. Give me your PET." Dr. Hikari held out his hand. Komi took out her PET and set it in his hand.

After a moment or two, Dr. Hikari handed Komi back her PET.

"I'll give you an update on what I find. If I find something." Komi lowered her head and started walking away.

Somewhere in Dentech city near a corner ;; (HOW MANY CORNERS ARE THERE IN DENTECH? UH…I DUNNO…LET ME SEE…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...)

'There doesn't seem to be much…' Komi crouched down and started to look around until something caught her attention.

'But a dent?' Komi went over and felt the dent, which kinda took the shape that data would leave behind. Somehow.

"Slayer, contact Famous and Dr. Hikari about this. Take a shot at this and send it to them too."

"Got that." Slayer brought up a couple of windows as Komi continued looking around.

Lan was skating over to Komi's destination (without knowing it) to see if he could find anything.

Lan winced.

"Komi?" Komi looked up. "Morning."

"What are you doing up so early Lan?" Komi teased. A vein popped up on Lan. (A/N: you know, that vein? When someone gets mad?)

Komi grinned.

"I'm here to do a task for Famous and your dad." she answered, continuing to examine the walls and go along them.

"And they didn't call me?" Lan asked as he put his hands on his hips. Komi chuckled.

"Maybe they didn't want to wake you up." she teased again. Lan got a vein again.

"I suggested it. Also there's no need for three people to look for a small but valuable clue." Komi answered, not bothering to look at Lan as she spoke.

"Oh. You wouldn't mind if I-"

"Go ahead. The more the merrier. Sometimes." Komi added. Lan laughed a bit as he started to look around.

30 minutes later

"I found nothing. You?" Komi stood up.

"Nothing but a dent." she answered.

"A dent?" Lan asked.

"Yeah, a dent in the ground. Komi pointed behind him.

"Hey. This is where I found the data yesterday!" he exclaimed.

"Oh?" Komi walked over to him.

"Yeah. I was skating towards the park until I skated on something. Which was the clump of data I found."

"Oh. Well, for something like that it sure made a dent." Komi looked at the dent.

"Yeah. Hey, where are you heading to?" Lan asked.

"I dunno. After I pay a visit to famous and Dr. Hikari, I really don't know." Komi answered shrugging.

"Well, I'm heading towards my dad's direction right now too. Do you want to go to breakfast after that?" Lan asked. 'Okay. Maylu had her turn. NOW IT'S MINE!'

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do." Komi shrugged.

"Hehe…let's go then!" Lan skated away. Komi slapped her forehead and ran after him.

Sci-lab

"Dad!" Lan called as he entered the lab. Dr. Hikari turned around.

"Good morning Lan." he answered with a kind smile.

"Hi Mr. Famous!" Lan greeted Famous.

"Morning Lan. And it's just, Famous." he answered. Famous looked behind Lan.

"Komi. We got your message." Famous said.

"Good. I was wondering if we could go inside the building." Komi answered.

"Well…" Dr. Hikari turned to his computer. "From the looks here it seems like it's going to be a business building, and it's opening…tonight." Dr. Hikari continued typing.

"And it's holding a masquerade party. With an option for masks or mask-free. They're inviting all businesses around Dentech city. People without an invitation can't get in." he continued.

"So if you want to gain access, then you'll have to find someone with an invitation. It also says that each guest can bring one guest or friend of theirs, and each will take another guest of the opposite gender." He added. Lan pulled out his hair.

"I CAN'T GET AN INVITAION!" he whined.

"Hey. You don't need one." Komi walked up behind him. "Just find someone you know and have them take you as a guest."

"And since Chaud is probably invited as well, he probably won't invite anyone else besides you Lan." Famous added. "He probably treats you better then anyone else that he knows."

"Right." Komi agreed. "Now all you have to do is get another female." Lan gave a desperate look at Komi. Komi frowned and raised her eyebrow. She shook her head.

"I'll pass. Find someone else. Sorry man." Komi patted his head. Lan laughed a bit. "You're still a bit taller then me. It'd be kinda embarrassing you know?"

"Right."

"Okay. Leave it to me. We're going in tonight." Lan made a confident fist at his dad.

"Okay Lan. Just do us a favor and be careful." his dad answered.

"Don't worry I will." Lan waved as he started away.

"I hope." Famous mumbled.

Some breakfast restaurant in Dentech

"…And milk please." Lan finished. The waiter bowed and nodded.

Komi yawned.

Lan stared.

"You tired or something?" Lan asked.

Komi answered with a shake. "Nah. Probably something else."

"Oh. Okay. So what did you do yesterday with Maylu?" 'I did spy on them for the whole time.'

"Not much. Shopping, lunch, movies, theater performance, and dinner."

"Performance? What kind?" Lan asked.

"Oh. My friend has a band here, and performs everyone now and then. I know their schedules."

"They ROCK!" Slayer cheered. Komi smiled a gentle smile and nodded.

"Really?" Lan asked.

"My opinion." Komi closed her eyes, lifted her fork that had a piece of fruit on it, and waved it in the air a bit.

"And mine!" Slayer called. Komi pointed her fork downwards toward her PET.

"And hers." she added.

"Hi Slayer." Slayer turned. "Oh. Morning Megaman."

"Hee…what did you do with Roll yesterday?" he asked.

"Shopping…but we tried on some pretty absurd clothes." Megaman giggled. (or chuckled)

"Right."

"Very." they laughed again.

"Wow. What do they play?" Lan asked his eyes wide.

"Percussion and others like guitar, drums, etc." Komi twirled her fork in the air.

"Wow…sounds interesting. I'd like the hear them play."

"You can download their songs off the net and buy the records to donate to them."

"Really?" Lan asked.

"Yeah. They managed to get a license from the government to post their music online. Also live videos and recordings. You just have to look extra hard." Komi said.

"Yeah. Just as long as Megaman doesn't mind looking extra hard for these files." she continued.

"Why would I mind! The band sounds way cool! I'd like to hear the files as well."

"That's good. I'm sure my friend would love the fact that so many people like her records."

"Say…no offence or anything, but if your friend's as popular as you say, how come I've never heard anything about them?"

"Because not a lot of people have been able to find the files online." she answered.

"Oh…so that's why." Lan set his head on in his hand.

"Yup." Komi gently ripped off a piece of bread and set it in her mouth, slowly chewing.

"Your dishes." a voice said nearby. The waiter was back, and with their dishes. The handed Lan and Komi their dishes, bowed with a "Please enjoy" and left after Lan and Komi nodded.

"So…" Komi finished swallowing first. "Were do we go after breakfast?"

"Um…" Lan thought with his fork in his mouth. "I should be able to think of something by the time we finish breakfast." Komi munched on a small piece of French toast.

"Okay. Let's hope you do." Komi answered.

"I will." Lan grinned a big grin.

Half Hour later

"Okay. Now what?" Komi asked.

"Uh…how about the park?"

"Sounds interesting." Komi started to walk ahead of him.

"Hey. You just cam here two days ago. How do you know where the park is?" Komi gave him a bored look. She pointed upwards.

Komi looked at what she was pointing at. A sign that said, Dentech city park road. Below it said Dentech city central park with an arrow pointing to the right.

"Oh. Right. I knew that." Lan scratched the back of his head.

"Of course you did." Komi left and turned the corner. Lan ran behind her.

At the park

Lan leaned back on the bench while Komi leaned frontward, elbows on knees and her hands holding.

"Air here's so fresh…" Komi whispered.

"Yeah. And so are you…" Lan went over and kissed her!

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**YOU GUYS MUST BE LIKE. O.O OMFG! WTF! BUT I THOUGHT…WTF IS GOING ON HERE! **

**Heh. I just wanted to joke around. Sorry if you didn't like it.**

"Yeah. Isn't it fresh over in France?" Lan asked.

"Probably. But we live near a nuclear plant. So, not where I lived before." Komi shrugged.

"Oh. Is that right?" Lan replied.

"Yeah. Never thought I'd be so unlucky to live near a nuclear plant huh?"

"No. So…are you and Chaud really-"

"Yes. We are. And we can't do anything to change it. Wait…how'd you know?" Komi gave Lan a confused look.

"Oh. Chaud told me. I went over to talk to him that day, and he said only Mr. Famous and Dad know. So he told me."

"He seems to trust you." Komi stated.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I'm sure he does." Komi looked up at the sky.

"Yeah…So how-"

A beeping noise sounded from their PETs.

"Hey. It's Famous." the Slayer said. Komi started talking to Famous while Megaman checked his PET.

"Oh really? Okay." Komi hung up.

"Hey Komi, where'd you think Megaman went?" Komi gave Lan a confused look.

"What do you mean? Hasn't Megaman returned to your PET yet?" Komi asked.

Lan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Hm…maybe…Slayer, go see if you can check on Megaman. Or at least see if you can spot him on the web."

"Copy." Slayer disappeared.

"Wait! What if Slayer disappears too?" Lan panicked. Komi sat Lan down.

"Don't worry. I trust Slayer, and Like how you trust Megaman. And besides, Dr. Deluisworth, (A/N: Quote, quote, d-worth) probably installed some kind data in Slayer's data, so we should be able to track her down."

"Oh. Okay. Let's just hope that we won't need that, and both of them will return safely."

"Right."

On the Net

'I can only trace a faint signal from Megaman's data. But I can't tell where it's coming from!' Slayer tapped her temple. The visor disappeared.

'I'll just have to look for him by feet.' Slayer started walking around until he came to a dead end. A dead end that said "Grand opening tonight." with two guard navis guarding it. But it was there where Slayer picked up Megaman's data signal. It was faint, but it was strong enough that she could tell it was coming from inside beyond the barriers.

'If they're guarding it, then that must mean they don't want anyone to get in. I'll just have to force my way through…or…no…'

Slayer stepped off to a corner nearby, and clasped her hands together. 'I haven't tried this move in a while.' "But I'll tryyyyyyy!" (A/N: Exaggerated…expand…some word which means that…me forgot.)

Slayer put her hands together, which started to glow, and started from the top of her head, to the bottom of her ring. As she did, she became invisible.

Pretty soon, the light faded, and Slayer, was now invisible. 'Teach an old dog new tricks. Or at least remind them of some.' Slayer walked pass the guards and entered the door.

Once inside, she became visible again, since she thought there was no need of it. And started walking around.

'Darn it…Megaman's signal is scattered again!' (A/N: I want to say dammit so bad..)

Slayer checked to see where she was. She found that she was in the business building that she would have to be going tonight. The one that Famous had told them to go to just a while ago. 'I'm so busted.'

Suddenly, she heard a crash. She spun her head around.

"What the-"

**Ohohen: So how'd you like this ten paged chapter?**

**Kratos Aurion Fan: Hey. Answers will be up soon. 3 don't want to spoil you. Even if I even tried before…/ hands you cookie you've been doing your homework. Reviewing every chapter. W00t. Answers answers answers! Answers…will not come to you for a long time. D haha…but they'll come. And if you don't get it in this story, you can go see the squel! Which will be posted after this. But I need a break you know! My eyes hurt. After a while that is. Thank yous for reviewing!**

**ClampLover: I heard that you were happy that you were on my favorites lists! I should of put you there earlier, but I guess I thought you were, but wasn't. ;;. Sorry. You should have been there for a long time. And I know that people swear all the time. ) I do. Sometimes. If you make me. If I have to. If I'm pissed. If I'm-well, you get the point. And I'm gonna stop making this story. p joking. I'd never take it down. Even if I get a flame. Or, when I do. POKEMON DREWXMAY ROCKX. I also like May and Brendan. But I'm still trying to find out what color Brendan's eyes are. I only have the game, and in the game, everyone's eyes are black. ;;. And dots. Like this ;;. XD. Anyways, I don't blame you for being lazy. Everyone is once in a while. I'm glad you liked the evil woman. D so evil. Hahahahahahahahaha. Just watch if you see a bad waiter/waitress, and you'll think of this story! XD. I'm pretty sure you would of sworn back at her too. ) And don't worry. IF, I don make the Meddy bashing story, I'll let you in too. You can make half of it too…but currently, I want to finish this story's sequel first. Millisecond…ha. I can't even think for a second. XD PINK BAG? ME NO LIKE PINK. ME LAOTHE IT. PINK TO GIRLY FOR MEH. But if it's comfy maybe. Amanda? Hm…idk. Do what you want! You little sister? GO AHEAD! My siblings are too young to join. ;; 7 and 8 year olds. ;;. Widower is a good story! Me like it so much. So angsty. Picture day huh? Mine is on the 19. ;; I hate picture day. I don't know how to smile on purpose. It's very hard. For me that is. Your mom goes crazy cause of a silly hey-look-I'm-not-smiling picture? Poor you. XD. PINK! PWOR PWOR POOR YOU! Me hates, despises, loathes, etc. pink. Bluck. And it was a skirt too…me wear pants or khakis. XD. No dresses or skirts needed. Unless, it's REQUIRED. And it was. For our graduating elementary school graduation thing. ) see you in the next review. Oh and, hands you cookie you did your homework.**

**Spiecas: It wouldn't really have mattered if you reviewed or not. I would of still gotten over with the "Girls Night Out thing" I want to end this story fast. So I know how you feel. AND YOU DIDN'T REVIEW ALL THREE CHAPTERS! DON'T MAKE ME DISCONTINUE THE STORY! Although I have a feeling that you wouldn't care less. Shrug. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing! Even though it wasn't much about the story, it was still a review, so that's nice also. Reviews always make me happy. W00t. hands you half a cookie. D I'm so nice.**

**Charlow: Yes. Nice going Ohohen. Um…for what? And did you like the ending of chapter 13 because I made Chaud say, "THANK GOD"? I kinda liked that too. Yesh. Clamp Lovers back! See, she reviewed. Just click on the number of reviews thing, and scroll down! D if you need help, just tell me. p. hey I updated. :p. HEY. You didn't review for all chapters! hands you 3/4s a cookie. for trying anyways. And I liked your review. So nice. You ish nice. p. thanks for reviewing.**

**mistyaquamaster: hey…you didn't review for all three chapters! Bad bad person. hands you 3/4s a cookie oh well. But I don't blame you. School right? Ditto. Same here. That's one of the reasons I haven't been updating. Ideas huh? It's not like their engaged or anything. wink wink hint hint unexpected. Heh. Keep thinking. I wonder what you think about that confession after this chapter? XD. Tables have turned ay! I think…oh, and if you want an e-mail every time you I update, next time you review, (hopefully will be this chapter…IT BETTER BE. Jk.) just choose one of the four or five (I forgot) check boxes thingys, and choose, "add story to story alert." one. Or something. That way, if I update, you'll get an e-mail! Just like if you make a story or something. XD hope you don't get lost from my messy instructions. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dude. We need more people reviewing. You people better do so. Or I'm going to…MAKE IT THAT I HAVE TO GET TEN REVIEWS EACH CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT UPDATE! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm so evil. jk. **

**Guess what? Jacky Cheung. I was listening to Jacky Cheung while i was updating. And a DDR project. And some other AMVs.**


	15. It's a Start

**Oh you know if I didn't update this chapter I would owe you people four chapters. Four is one too many you know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or Rockman.exe or Capcom…or…blah blah blah blah blah that's also has anything to do with Megaman or Rockman.exe or Capcom or Shopro or blah blah blah blah blah that has anything to do with Megaman or Rockman.exe or Capcom or Shopro or blah blah blah blah blah that has anything to do with Megaman…**

**Oh…hehe…enjoy!**

**Surprises**

Chapter Fifteen: It's a Start…

Megaman had just managed to creep inside this large building after finding the mp3 files on the internet. He had thought he had saw something, that his navi sensors didn't approve of the signals that were somehow being sent out from the physical website.

'And now I'm stuck here about to get deleted by a bunch of security viruses. Hope they don't work for the net police. But if they do, wouldn't they know I'm an official net savior navi?' (A/N: Um…I don't know what they're called…)

Megaman shot away another security navi. 'And the fact that I had to sneak in.'

One by one Megaman got rid of the suspicious security navis until…

Suddenly, Megaman felt something hit his left foot. It was growing in size also. Megaman looked down. It was some kind of black shadow, spreading on his leg, inch by inch. He found he couldn't move either.

"Ugh! I can't move!" Megaman tried moving around and around as the black splotch grew larger and larger. He found whatever part of his body the splotch covered, was paralyzed.

Megaman heard the sound of a buster charging. He spun his head around and saw three security navis charging up for an attack…an attack strong enough to take him out in one blow together.

Megaman did that pose that he did when he was about to get deleted or hit.

"Ah!" Seconds after he heard the shot, he found that his paralyzed legs were…dangling in the air?

"You okay Megaman?" Slayer asked in an awkward tone. Sounded kind of Scottish or something. Slayer was holding him up in the air by his left arm. She had managed to go over and pick him up before the blast actually reached him. Megaman was thankful for that.

"Thanks Slayer…" Megaman sighed of relief. "So glad you decided to stop by."

"I am too." Slayer answered. Suddenly, Slayer felt something hit her leg. "What the-"

"It's the same thing that hit my leg! It paralyzes everything that comes in contact with it and everything that it covers." Megaman noticed that the splotch was covering up to his waist now…

'If I don't do something, we'll be left to be sitting ducks! Wide open for the security navis to finish us off!'

"Let me try…" Slayer started when the landed. She formed her same wall shield starting from between Megaman and her, to the outside. The splotch on them went out with the shield, but they came back.

"Ah! It's not working!" Megaman was thinking…fast…

Then he took his almost paralyzed arm and morphed it to his buster. He aimed at his leg released a shot. The splotch screeched a high pitched screech and flew. Megaman did the same with Slayer, just in time before another charge shot finished them off. Of course, it didn't really matter since Slayer had her shield up.

"How did you-?" Slayer looked at herself.

"Long story. Tell you later. I think we may be able to find something around here. But how are we going to do that if we're surrounded by these navis…I don't know."

"Easy. Just go unnoticed." Slayer shrugged.

"Yeah, but we're short one thing…I'M NOT TRANSPARENT." Megaman said annoyed.

"That's easy too. I'll make us transparent." Slayer grinned proudly. (A/N: Eyes open. Eyes are always open when Komi and Slayer grin or smile unless I say otherwise.)

"You? Wait…" Before you knew it, Slayer was doing the same pose as before, and as she was becoming transparent, visible to the eyes of only Megaman, he was too. Right before his eyes. He was amazed.

"How did you-?"

"I'm surprised I still got the hang of it. I haven't used it in ages." Slayer looked at her hands. She formed a wall over her and Megaman.

"Just in case. You never know." Slayer shrugged. "Now, tell me where you got those signals. I can't pick them up so well. Sensors are jammed."

"I was going towards that door in the beginning, but once I approached the door, the security navis came in. They weren't here when I was looking around in other places."

"Then there really must be something behind that door then." Slayer answered as the security navis quit looking and disappeared.

"I noticed that the door was specially protected, and it was specifically secure. You enter one password and only one. It's a combination; but you get only one try. You mess up once, you're dead."

"Doesn't sound so hard. Where do you enter the code?" Slayer felt over the door and pressed her ear against it.

"I think I saw a number lock somewhere…AH! There it is!" Megaman pointed at the bottom right hand corner of the door. He bent down.

"We don't have anyway to tell what the combination is…" Megaman sighed.

"Yes we do." Slayer bent down with him. Her visor appeared. A series of numbers, letters, and symbols went across it.

"Combination is 3, 9, 8, 3, 6 J-K-S-M. Some weird combination."

"Okay…are you sure about this?" Megaman asked.

"Pretty much. If not this, what are you going to put in?" Slayer asked again.

"Well, you have a point…" Megaman started with the numbers.

"Access approved." the number lock disappeared, and another combination appeared.

"Talk about random." Slayer's eyes widened.

"Mm." Megaman entered the letter combination.

"Access…pending…" A mechanical voice called. Suddenly, sparks flew, and the lock disappeared.

"What happened?" Megaman asked. Slayer winced.

"I don't know."

"Do you think we could try barging in?" Megaman asked. Slayer didn't seem to be paying attention. She leaned her head against the door like she did before and held her hands against it. She narrowed her eyes, and knocked on the door. What happened next made Megaman's jaw drop to the floor.

Exactly three seconds after she knocked on the door, the door fell down. Just like that. Plop.

Slayer and Megaman sweatdropped.

"I guess this is why they always say to knock on the door huh?" Megaman asked. Slayer laughed nervously.

"Right…let's go…" Slayer started walking and ran into something. She stepped back.

"Ow…" she murmured, rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Slayer stood up and felt the what she ran into.

"It's a barrier. Some kinda force field…" Slayer concluded. Megaman lifted his arm and started shooting at the barrier. The shots flew either through the barrier, or bounced off it. One almost hit Slayer.

"Watch it." Slayer glared. Megaman sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"So how do we get through?" Megaman asked.

"I don't know. I can tell how, and…" her visor had symbols going across it again. "There's a code. And…there are two ways to get in. One, you're either one of the employees or anyone to get through without a code. Or two, you have to have to code, and enter it by entering it to the barrier raw. I know the code…but I don't know how to enter data."

"Well…we can't do anything now. And it's pretty dangerous to hang around any longer. I don't want Netto-kun getting worried…" Megaman wondered.

Lan and Komi

"I wonder where Rockman is…?" Lan wondered.

Megaman and Slayer

"Wait…who the heck is Netto-kun? You have two operators or something?" Slayer turned her head slightly and gave a confused look.

Lan and Komi'

"Wait…what? Rockman? Who's Rockman? Your dream navi? You imaginary navi? You have TWO navis? Does Megaman know this?"

Megaman and Slayer

"I said Netto-kun?" Megaman asked.

"Uh…yeah…" Slayer nodded slowly.

"Hm…weird…"

Lan and Komi

"I said Rockman?" Lan asked. Komi nodded.

"Weeeeeeeeeeird…" Lan said.

Megaman and Slayer

"Okay. That was a nice encounter…whatever it was…" Slayer scratched her head.

"I dunno…" Megaman answered. "But let's go. I don't want Lan to get worried."

"Ditto. Let's." Komi made her and Megaman transparent again, and the silently crept out without the guards knowing.

"Megaman! Where were you? I thought I lost you!" Lan exclaimed when Megaman got back.

"Well…long story short…I found the files, and something suspicious, and got caught. Thankfully I got out alive with Slayer's help."

"Oh. Thanks Slayer." Lan thanked.

"It's not like I'm going to stand and watch Megaman get deleted when I can actually do something Lan." Slayer answered. "You're welcome." Lan smiled.

"Well Lan, seems like Megaman really is a great navi. Having to be able to find the files and all. Slayer and I know very few people who have succeeded." Komi stood up.

"Why don't you go around, look for some female companion to accompany you tonight. It'll help."

"But I don't know anyone!" Lan whined.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No. No I don't."

"Yes. You. Do."

"No. I. Don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"If you don't, I'll set you up. And I promise it won't be pretty. Or at least, she won't be. You'll be pretty humiliated. And you have five hours Hikari. Chop chop."

"Ugh…Fine…You and Chaud think alike…torture people too much."

"So you really want a blind date?" Komi gave him a look.

"Um…I'll go look." Lan skated away before you could say Cinderella-dumped-prince-charming. (A/N: Sorry. Just HAD to add that.)

"So what do we do now Komi?" Slayer asked.

"You're asking me."

"Why don't you go see what Chaud's doing?" Slayer continued.

"He's busy. He's the vice-president of Blaze corp."

"Well. Visiting won't hurt."

"No it won't. But it sounds like it'll be more effective on you. When I say that Chaud's busy, Protoman is probably busy too."

"I never said anything about Protoman."

"Your nutshell did."

"Where?" Komi fell on the floor.

Lan

"WHERE THE HECK AM I GOING TO FIND SOMEONE TO GO WITH ME!" Lan pulled his hair out.

"Hey…calm down will ya? I'm sure you'll find someone." Megaman assured him.

"Well…you're not the one who has to find someone besides mom to go with you to a fancy feast thing." Lan started skating backwards.

"Just go find a friend. Like-" Megaman was cut off.

_**CRASH!**_

"Ow!" Lan turned. He knocked someone down. "Oh! Sorry." Lan held out his hand and the girl took it. Then Lan saw…

**THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL WITH LONG BLOND HAIR DOWN TO HER WAIST AND A PRETTY LITTLE BLUE BUTTERFLY CLIP AND A BABY BLUE TURTLENECK SWEATER WITH A SHORT WHITE SKIRT THAT PEEKED OUT UNDER HER SWEATER AND WHITE GLOVES AND BOOTS AND THE GIRL HAD BREATHTAKING BLUE EYES THAT WERE SO BEAUTIFUL THAT LAN ASKED HER OUT TO THE FEAST AND THEN AFTER THAT THEY WENT OUT AND GOT MARRIED AND HAD TWO LITTLE CHILDREN ONE GIRL AND ONE BOY NAMED LAN JR. AND MARY JR AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END.**

**BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. …hehe…sorry…just had to add that…looks like Jasmine has a friend to team up with ay? THEN WE'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE HER AND JASMINE AND MEDDY AND HER NAVI DOWN! Haha…**

"Lan! Watch where you're going next time!"

"Sorry Maylu." Lan replied. Maylu stood up rubbing her head.

"What's on your mind that made you skate backwards!"

"Well, I was…hey…" 'I know! I'll ask Maylu to go with me! Why didn't I think of that before!' Lan's face brightened up.

"What? What is it? Something on my face or something?"

"You're a lifesaver!" Lan hugged her quickly while Maylu blushed.

"You have to go with me to the feast tonight!" Lan exclaimed making two determined fists. (A/N: You know, that pose…)

"What feast? Lan you aren't helping me here!" Maylu exclaimed waving her arms in the air. Lan sighed and TRIED to calm down. Then he started to fill Maylu in about the feast.

"Oh…So you couldn't find anyone to go with besides me huh?" Maylu giggled.

"Uh…not unless you expect me to go with my mom or Mrs. Mari. I don't think Dad or Higsby and Masa will find that a good idea." Maylu giggled again.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go." Maylu smiled.

"THANK YOU MAYLU!" Lan exclaimed.

"You're welcome Lan. But I'm just going to a feast with you, why get so overwhelmed?" Maylu asked.

"Komi threatened to find me a blind date if not." Lan answered. Maylu winced, and then burst out laughing.

"BLIND DATE! HAHAHA…" she continued laughing.

"HEY! IT MAY HAVE BEEN THIS BIG FAT SISTER-OF-BIG-DADDY GIRL! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" He exclaimed.

"I know. I'm not going to go with you Lan." Maylu grinned proudly.

"WHAT!" Lan's jaw dropped. "YOU HAVE TO!"

"Nah. I just found out I have to go with my parents to visit some of my relatives up town. Sorry Lan." Maylu giggled. 'Hehe…find out who's going to be Lan's blind date. Hehe…'

"NO! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!" Lan pulled out his hair.

"Well. Gotta get ready Lan. See ya around okay? Bye." Maylu waved and started away.

Megaman was giggling, or laughing quietly.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Lan glared.

"Hehehehehe…nothing, nothing…" Megaman replied, still giggling.

Blaze Corp.

'Amazing. How did I manage to finish all these tasks by the afternoon?' Chaud stared at the files and folders that sat next to him that lay on his desk.

"The files have been clear Chaud."

"Okay Protoman." Chaud replied. "Now we received that task…I hate masquerade parties." Chaud groaned.

"The invitation didn't require the guests to wear masks. But it did ask to dress nicely." Protoman said.

"Which means tuxedos and suits. I hate tuxedos and suits Protoman. I loathe masquerade parties. And I never complain about missions."

"The task shouldn't be too complicated. Just as long as you trans softly, we should be able to pick up something." Protoman replied.

"I guess. Is that the last of today's tasks?" Chaud picked up the files.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm going home."

Outside Blaze Corp.

We see Chaud walk out of the building, and started home. But he noticed on the other side on the sidewalk, Komi was just making a turn around the corner.

"No. I'm not going. If you want to visit Protoman go ahead." Komi said to Slayer.

"I never said anything about Protoman. It's about the masquerade party tonight. You may need to check if he really has the invitation and has a plan for us."

"I'm pretty sure he has plans." Komi said, continuing down the sidewalk. "I just don't like the fact that it's a Masquerade party."

Komi's PET beeped.

"Komi. Make sure you change Slayer's look. I found that they had Slayer and Megaman on camera."

"On camera? Oh…that's not good." Komi thought out loud.

"Don't worry. We went shopping with Maylu and Roll the other day! It shouldn't be much of a problem." Slayer assured her.

"Okay. You can figure it out." Famous disappeared.

Chaud

Chaud had reached the point where he had to cross the sidewalk to Komi's side of the sidewalk. He walked across, being just ahead of Komi by a hair. Chaud walked toward Komi and stopped. When Komi got to where Chaud was, she stopped, and looked up.

"Eh…Chaud? Hey." Komi greeted.

"Hey. Did you tell Lan about the mission?" Chaud asked walking alongside her.

"No. Famous did." was her answer.

"Okay. So you'll just go with me and I'll bring Lan as a guest. Now he has to find a companion."

"I told him if he didn't find one by the time we leave, I'm getting him a blind date."

"Oh really? Who will it be?" Chaud asked, walking alongside her with his hands stuffed in his pocket.

"Guess and I'll give you zennies." (A/N: Does not know currency in the year of 20XX. Or 2000X or 200X. Or whatever.)

"Okay. Is it…" Chaud answered in a very low voice. Komi nodded.

"Good guess." Komi answered. And you might of guessed Chaud got his zennies and stuff.

"We have two more hours until the feast starts. We'll go home and get ready, then we'll go pick up Lan, date or no date."

"Okay then. Better hurry." And they continued home.

**Ohohen: I'm sorry. I have a lot on my hands…project…essay…homework…grades…quarterlies…books…algebra…presentations…etc…school basically.**

**Charlow: Hey, I saw that you got an account! Way cool. 3 Anyway, it was just a small joke that I decided to pull. I guess I just typed it by accident and didn't feel like deleting the whole thing again. But in case you didn't notice, I put a note under it that said it was all just a joke! ) I don't think not many people found it very amusing though…although I did. XD thanks for reviewing! hands you cookie**

**ClampLover: Yu-Gi-Oh GX? I've seen the introduction. I WANT to see it, but I don't have Cartoon Network. ;; I WANT TO WATCH ADULT SWIM SO. BAD! ;; Wash your mouth with soap. XD Not like I haven't heard that one before. I like either DrewxMay or BrendanxMay. I already beat the game…I think…I'm at the battle frontier thingy…I caught Raquaza, Kyorge, and Groudon! I caught Rayquaza first, then Groudon, then Kyorge. XD I'm trying to find Latios. Wait…why am I telling you this? My little sis is 7 XD. Picture day sounded like a nightmare! If fact…IT WAS WASN'T IT! I met you and another guy that had to take pictures XD. I did too. But my parents aren't picky about pictures. They don't want to waste money on a piece of paper with an ugly face on it in a close up view XD. And it's pretty expensive here too. Aww…your crush may have a girlfriend! Well guys are cheap so haha. And no I don't know anyone who I like has a girlfriend. I don't even like anyone. Shrug. But I do know all my friend have fallen for this punky, gothic looking, dopey, klutz with some pink in his hair at least once. Seems like I'm the only one now. He's one of those extremely lucky dudes that don't get stared at when the take a step in hot topic. ;; all girls that are prissy and bitchy like pink. And that's a dogmatic statement…even though I loathe pink. Don't get to watch Megaman? Do what you want. It's your choice P. I wonder if we do make a story about Meddy and Jasmine bashing, how we're going to do it? Make another account? I have two e-mail addresses XD. And when I was being mean earlier, I was talking to the people who WEREN'T reviewing and WERE reading the story. You and some other people have been doing your homework. And haha…another joke is in this one…I just can't help it. If I come across another kiss scene, don't worry. It'll all be a joke if it's in bold letters. And spiecas isn't mean. It's that I don't get a lot of reviews form spiecas. That's all. hands you cookie for reviewing every chapter**

**Kratos Aurion Fan: My friend Kratos! Hi! ) I knew SOMEBODY had to appreciate the teensy bit of outside humor I add in this story! XD even if it is a little funny, you still said it's over the funny line, as in, if it's funny or not P And I'll TRY to get this finished by Christmas. It's very hard with all the work I have. VERY hard. And essays. And projects. And grades. And tests. And quarterlies. And school XD. School sucks. SNAP LIKE A TURTLE! I always wanted a turtle! Or, maybe I didn't, but I heard this song on barney about a turtle once! It's was very lame…turtles are kinda cute 3. Hopefully I'll be on the sequel by Christmas. If not sooner. Hehe…hands you coookie for reviewing every chapter if you don't like that cookie I have another couple thousand and two flavors? D thanks for reviewing!**

**Spiecas: You're starting to make it seem like you're putting pressure on me or something. Like I if I don't do good, something will happen XD. But I'm glad you liked it…SO FAR. Things can change quite quickly my friend. hands you cookie thanks for reviewing.**

**Rockman Ex: Glad you liked it! Hopefully it'll fill people's appetite for action, because I'M THE WORST ACTION FICTION WRITER EVER…don't you agree? But exactly what was so nice about chapter 13? I forgot what I wrote…hehe…thanks for reviewing! hands you cookie**

**Someone: HIIIIIIII…! D of course I'll forgive you! For whatever you did! (I'm very forgivable) Don't worry. I don't blame you for not knowing where he story was. I didn't update for a LONG time. So that's why you asked about Chaud huh? Insert some fan girl's dorky fan girl comment about Chaud here) I'm SO glad you liked the chapters! At least I know people appreciate me putting up my work! Everyone says I should be a writer. But people who don't write good stories don't get good money you know? Hehehehe…it's a mission about the Chaud and Komi thing to the ball thingy…I think you should know by now.**

**My PenName is . . .: I'M TRYING TO UPDATE SOON! I HAVE A STINKIN 70 AVERAGE IN ALGEBRA! But thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the story. So far that is…hands you cookie I'll try to update soon. And don't worry. I'll do it for you and Spiecas, and Kratos Aurion Fan and ClampLover and Charlow and Someone and mistyaquamaster and Rockman Ex and Nica510 and newbi and litod3vil and Ithilen101 and Vulpix1000 and Nikki09 and Ygomstp and dbtgtfan2004 and PhoenixGuardianEmaku and Rose Kitsune.EXE and and Mars Cutie and Nanie-San(w00t) and Chips Dip and daisies4u2luv and MysteryGirl256 and Jennifer and Brave Orange Blossom and … and galapagosbeetle and Lynn-chan12 and Inuyashastar77 and Saito.Batch(I love your name) and Ryo-Hantano91 and DivineCyclone.**

**That took forever to list. wipe head I don't know if all of them are still reading the story, because I haven't heard from them in ages. But at least you're revewing you know? hands you two cookies for taking up all the space on your reply thanks for reviewing!**

**Nica510: Hey! It was supposed to be funny you know? But you said it was fun so yeah…anyways, thanks so much for reviewing! I'll try to keep up the good work. P. thanks for reviewing! hands you cookie bye bye!**

**Newbi: Are you really new? XD. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the plot. I knew someone didn't like the fighting scenes. I'm never good with fighting because I never do it with anyone besides my little 6 year old brother! XD anyway, thanks for reviewing and the nice complement! You make me feel kinda warm and fuzzy inside! XD hands you cookie**

**Someone: Thank you Someone! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha…THANK YOU SOMEONE! Hahahahahaha. So funny. Thank YOU for reviewing! Don't worry, stories still going. This one's not going to end no matter how many thousand people hate it. P AND THAT MEANS YOU PEOPLE-WHO-ARE-PLANNING-TO-FLAME-ME! IF YOU FLAME ME LOTS OF PEOPLE WILL HATE YOU BECAUSE THEY LIKE THE STORY! (if they like the story.) I'm glad you liked it someone! You're so nice. 3**

**Did I forget someone? I hope not…anyone know where to download FMA episodes off the internet? XD jk. But I really LOVE Fullmetal Alchemist! The anime is one of my favorites! Oh and people, you add me to your favorites, I'LL ADD YOU TO MY FAVORITES! D THANKS FOR REVIEWING PEOPLE! YOU ARE SO KIND! **

…

**I still owe three chapters…sobs  
**


	16. RTTR Roll to the Rescue!

**Hey. Um…thanks for reviewing for those fewwho reviewed…**

**DATE: OCTOBER 29, 2005 SATURDAY 5:04 PM**

**DISCLAIMER: MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR AND ROCKMAN.EXE ARE NOT MY BELONGING. CAPCOM NEITHER.**

**Do enjoy.**

**Surprises**

Chapter Sixteen: RTTR Roll To the Rescue

Chaud yanked out a suit and threw it upon his bed. He glared. And glared. And glared. He simply hated suits. He LOATHED suits. Why couldn't he wear the same old same old clothes he did everyday?

Why, I don't know…maybe because THE PEOPLE WILL NOT LET YOU IN AND YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO ENTER THE STUPID BUILDING OF ONE OF YOUR BIGGEST RIVALS IN BUSINESS ANYWAY WEARING CLOTHES LIKE THOSE! …much to his dismay.

He sighed. He shut the door, and locked it. He wondered. Komi's lucky. Having no problem to wear any fancy dresses because all girls simply LOVE to have guys think they're cute because of their (he didn't want to say it) SLUTTY outfits.

Oh…he spoke too soon. TOO SOON. Luckily Chaud had his door closed. And locked.

"I HATE DRESSES! OH MY GOSH! I SWEAR I'LL TEAR THIS…THIS…THING INTO SHREADS TONIGHT IF I'LL BE SEEN WITH THIS…THING ON ME! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UGH!" Komi held up the dress and did a pose that made you think that she was going to rip it in two.

"WAIT! THAT'S YOUR LAST DRESS!" Slayer stopped her. You see Slayer in her same old outfit, but it's red and outlined with white. Her cape or scarf was yellow. Behind Komi near the waste basket, you see a load of clothes that are torn in shreds. Most of them pink and had an extremely low collar.

"UGH! WHY! I LOATHE DRESSES!" she shook the dress over and over again as if she was killing someone.

"It'll only be for one night. Just wear your clothing under it." Slayer suggested. She spoke too late. Komi had already had managed to take off her jacket and slip into the dress. The dress had a high collar, and went a bit below her neckline. The dress was lavender, with a collar folded down slightly below her lip line. It looked like it had a top and a bottom, but was actually connected. It was sleeveless, but it had sleeves that stopped inches before her shoulders.

If you and me were to ask if she looked nice or not, she would of looked just fine. But of course, just because we thought it looked fine, didn't mean she did.

"Ah…hahahahahaha…" she sobbed. "I HATE DRESSES!" she whined as she walked towards the door to open it. She stepped out and knocked on Chaud's bedroom door.

You hear footsteps, and the door opened slowly. Komi smirked when she saw Chaud.

"You wore your clothes under? Heh…same here." Chaud let out a teeny smile.

"I didn't expect you to hate dresses." Chaud smirked.

"I didn't expect you to hate suits and tuxes." Komi replied.

"Mm hm. From the looks of this, you must be ready?" Chaud said. Komi nodded.

"I already told Lan to wait outside. He said he didn't have anyone to go with. I got someone for him. She's already there, so we'll just have to pick up Lan." Komi replied.

"Okay. Come on." Chaud walked away and stuffed his hands in his pockets while Komi followed, muttering and cursing about the dress she was wearing.

Hikari Residence

Lan was biting his nails. 'Oh god…what's Komi got for me? I bet she got me the third cousin of St. Nick's wife's brother…big, fat, and hairy.'

Lan turned as an incoming car was coming his way. 'Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare…'

"Get in Lan." the window rolled down and shown Chaud's face. Lan nodded hesitantly and gulped. He got in and sat next to Chaud. Chaud looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You actually don't mind wearing that?" He asked.

"What? Wear what? Oh, you mean the tux? No…why?"

"We don't like any of our outfits tonight." Chaud and Komi said, glaring.

"Oh…" Lan laughed nervously. "I did not know that."

"Now you do." Komi replied. Lan let out a silent sigh. 'This is going to be the worst night ever…'

"Hey, you okay Lan?" Megaman called.

"I hope so." was Lan's reply. View here, he was looking down as the street lights were shining through the car windows, making patterns across them as they crossed the dark night. (A/N: I sound so cheesy.)

15 Minutes later

"We're here sir." Lan saw a man come and open the door, for them, and then stepped aside for them to come out. Lan stepped out first, then Chaud, then Komi.

Lan stared up at the former, boring, dull building, which is now, filled with lights and decoration. Colors trailed up the building, neon lights glowed. Lan felt like he was in Hollywood or something.

"Whoa…" Lan awed. Chaud walked ahead of him.

"Hmpf. Cheap. I've seen better. And I can do better." he said as he entered the large building. Komi followed.

"Come on Lan. Are you just going to stand there?" Komi asked as she punched his arm.

"Uh…coming!" Lan ran behind her as they entered.

Inside

"Protoman, go look around to see if you can see something." Chaud ordered.

"Roger."

"You too Megaman." Lan told Megaman.

"Okay." Protoman and Megaman digitized and was greeted by Slayer walking away, already examining and scanning the super computer.

"Is she wearing red?" Megaman stared.

"No. She's wearing violet." Protoman replied.

"Whatever." Megaman and Protoman went their separate ways.

Chaud looked around. He saw security cameras everywhere. Corner to corner, wall to wall. He turned to Komi. He saw she had refreshments, and walking his way.

"Do you think they can tell that we're here for a mission?" she asked as she handed Chaud a glass of water.

"Probably. We're one of the few people who aren't dancing." Chaud looked around.

"That's a point…but you can't blame me, I don't like dancing." Komi sipped her water. "Besides, I have two left feet."

"Same here." Chaud said as he put his glass on a server's tray.

"But…don't you think that everyone's…like…" Komi gave nervous glances around her.

"Stared at?" Chaud asked. Komi sighed and nodded.

"I really didn't expect this…" Chaud took her hand and walked to the dance floor…or…where most people were dancing. Chaud held Komi close to him, and Komi set her hands on his shoulders.

"Please don't blame me if I step on your feet." Komi groaned.

"Don't worry. I'll be the one doing that." Chaud replied. Komi sighed and nodded again.

Unknown to the couple, a pair of jealous eyes were glaring…

Lan stared. 'Oh great. Now I'M the one stuck alone!' Lan grabbed his head. As Komi and Chaud were turning, Komi saw Lan. It just so happened that Lan and Komi's eyes met, and Lan gave an anxious look at Komi. Komi raised her eyebrows and looked to the side and pointed. Lan turned his head the way she was pointing and saw a large gang of guys around the corner. Lan started his way over.

"May I have this dance?" voice.

"No! she's MINE." another voice.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's mine!" another voice.

"You're all wrong. She's mine. Aren't you?" another voice. Lan squeezed into the middle of the crowd. When he got to the middle, he saw a girl…a girl…and…when she turned…he saw that it was…

IT WAS ACTUALLY THE SAME GIRL AS BEFORE WITH THE SAME GIRL WITH LONG BLOND HAIR AND A LITTLE BUTTERFLY CLIP AND SHE HAD A BABY BLUE DRESS THAT SHOWED HER SLIM CURVES AND ALL AND SHE WAS SO PRETTY THAT LAN ASKED HER TO DANCE WITH HIM AND THEY DID AND AFTER THAT THEY WENT OUT AND THEN ON HALLOWEEN THEY GOT MARRIED AND THEY HAD TRIPLETS NAMED LAN JR. AND MARY JR. AND NEMO AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER EVEN WHEN THEY DIED ALL OF THEIR GRAVES WERE IN A SHAPE OF A FAMILY TREE STARTING FROM LAN AND MARY WITH A HEART IN BETWEEN THEM AND THEN MARY JR. AND LAN JR. AND NEMO AND EVEN MEGAMAN LOVED HER NAVI AND THEY GOT MARRIED AND HAD TWINS NAMED MEGAMAN JR. AND DELLA JR. AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER EVEN THEIR GRAVES LIKE LAN AND NEMO AND MARY JR. AND LAN JR. AND MEGAMAN JR AND DELLA JR AND…

**BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…I know…it's not as funny as the last one…srry…**

"Maylu?" Maylu turned around. "LAN! I knew you'd come and save me!" Maylu went and leapt on Lan.

"Hey!"

"Ah…cheap…" the guys walked away.

"I didn't expect you to be so popular here. In fact, I didn't expect you to be here at all!"

"Oh. Well, Komi said I was you're blind date." Maylu said like it was nothing.

"WHAT!"

"Yup. I only said 'no I'm busy I can't go' is because I wanted to see who you're blind date was." Maylu answered.

"YOU TWO SNEAKS!" Lan exclaimed. Maylu hit him upside his head.

"Ouch!" Lan rubbed his head. "That hurt!"

"Serves you right." Maylu crossed her arms-or…wanted to. Before she could, Lan took her hand and started walking towards the dance floor.

Maylu was wearing a light pink dress, with the same clip in her hair but it was tied up, and she had a curl on each side of her head. Her hair was up in a slightly messy bun. Lan had to admit, she was beautiful. He couldn't blame all those guys going up to her and all.

"Lan, what are you doing?" Maylu asked when the got to the dance floor. Lan wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you think? Dancing." Lan replied.

"Why can't you go ask some other girl?" Maylu asked. 'Geez this girl is nosy.'

"Because." Maylu did a slight groan. "What? Don't you want to dance with me?"

"NO! I MEAN YES I WANT TO DANCE WITH YOU!" Maylu hesitated. 'I think it's the fact that I'm so close to him…' Maylu blushed.

"I…I just…never thought I'd get to…" Maylu whispered to herself.

"What?" It was hard for Lan NOT to hear what Maylu was saying since her head was on his shoulder. (A/N: Chaud and Komi are doing the same pose.)

"I…uh…nothing…" Maylu blushed harder…if that was even possible.

"Hm…" Lan had a confused expression on his face.

"Do you notice something?" Komi asked as the swayed around slowly.

"Yeah…there's this corner…it's really dark…and I hear faint sounds…digital sounds…"

"The sound when a navi appears?" Komi asked. "Same here."

"Do you think we should go look?" Komi asked.

"Yeah."

"How? This place is as tight as Lan and Sakurai." Komi chuckled quietly.

"You noticed they were dancing together?" Komi asked.

"Don't tell me. Sakurai was Lan's blind date."

"Mm hm."

"Heh. I programmed an mirage program in my PET. If I can find the base of the security cameras, we may just be able to get in."

"Okay then…Slayer. Scan for the local security database that are controlling the security camera." Komi commanded.

"Okay, so you're planning on hacking in?" Slayer asked.

"Try to get it so that Protoman can get in without being seen. He's holding a program that can get us into the-"

"…Very dark corner the seems the disappear and has weird digital sounds coming out of it? Yeah. I noticed too."

"Hurry back. And…you do remember how to illuminate right?" Komi asked with a bit of worry.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Be careful."

"Mm."

"Do you have the program Protoman?" Slayer asked. Protoman nodded as Megaman came in behind them…of course…with Roll.

"Ah…Roll! Glad you could make it!" Slayer grinned.

"Hi Slayer, Protoman." Protoman nodded. "You guys wouldn't mind if I tagged along right?"

"Uh…" Slayer didn't answer. Megaman was giving Protoman and Slayer anxious looks.

"Sure…if you…want…" Slayer wasn't so sure. Anything could happen. Roll smiled.

Moments later, the three had found the security system, and of course Slayer had to illuminate Protoman and walk inside…or…tried to.

They were just about to get in until they ran into something.

"Ah!"

"Could it be…?" Slayer leaned her head against the barrier. "No…It's the same barrier…"

"It's blocking the way. There's no way we can get in without the code." Protoman stated.

"I can get the code. I can't enter the code that's all." Slayer put her hand on her chin and thought.

"Let's just go back out to Roll and Megaman." Protoman and Slayer started back towards Megaman and Roll's side.

"So? Did it work?" Megaman asked. Slayer shook her head.

"The same barrier that was blocking our way is here again. We can't get it since I can't find where we enter the code." Slayer told him. Megaman sighed. Roll didn't.

"Entering codes?" Roll asked. Slayer nodded.

"Oh…that's easy. I'll do it for you." Roll said. Everybody's eyes widened.

"You can enter data?" Slayer said amazed.

"Oh yeah…I forgot…" Megaman hit himself in the head. Protoman just watched like he was at a golf game.

"Yeah. I'll do it. Just show me where it is." Roll said like it was nothing.

"Okay then…come on…" Slayer gestured them all to come closer. When they did, Slayer illuminated them and started into the dark.

"That's some girlfriend you have there Megaman." Protoman finally spoke. Megaman laughed nervously. Slayer and Roll weren't paying attention.

Slayer showed Roll the barrier and Roll connected her antenna with the barrier. Slayer told Roll the code and Roll entered it, only to find that the barrier gave out a quick flash of light and did not give way.

"Maybe it's broken." Roll tried shoving it. What happened next shocked us all.

…the barrier disappeared.

Everybody's jaw dropped. Roll just laughed nervously.

Suddenly, Protoman came across a large, powerful signal.

"RUN!" Protoman hollered. It wasn't long until everyone else had detected it. Slayer, Protoman, Roll, and Megaman went their separate ways. Megaman had grabbed Roll and taken her away. They had went two different directions.

Slayer was panting. "What…was…that! It was huge! I've never seen anything like it!"

"It was an energy…coming from inside…I found that it was linked to the outside world…but that means-"

The screech of a girl screaming filled their ears.

"What the-?" Megaman looked up and saw that the owner of the company was speaking, and that Lan, Maylu, Chaud, and Komi were all sitting down.

A little time before Protoman yelled run

Here, you see Lan and co. listening to the owner of the company. He was giving a speech, and was just about to end it, which was a good thing since Lan was about to fall asleep and it only told Chaud that this was no worthy rival.

Just as he was about to end it, a large explosion appeared and the walls turned black. One bye one the people inside started to disappear, just like how navis did. One by one they materialized right before your very eyes.

"Lan! It's a dimensional area!" Famous called. Lan was so bored listening to the owner give his speech he didn't notice Famous was there. (In his PET.)

"Protoman! The source of the dimensional area! There!" Megaman pointed. Indeed, there was a small glowing object, giving of light. It was quite obvious it was protected by a barrier, but Roll had assured them that she did it once and she'd do it again.

"The codes different this time Roll. You ready for thi-"

"Slayer! Roll! We'll leave this to you! We have to go help out Lan and Chaud!" Megaman called.

"Okay!" Slayer and Roll exchanged glances and nodded. "Let's go."

Lan and Chaud inserted the syncro chip into their PETs, and light their PETs gave off light. A bright light showed, which was a signal of cross-fusion.

Right when they had just finished cross fusing, viruses appeared. Plus unknown shadows that Lan and Chaud had went against earlier before.

"There's no sunlight! We can't beat them!" Lan exclaimed.

"We'll just have to stand our ground until they manage with the dimensional area generator." Chaud replied as he evaded an attack and deleted a virus at the same time.

"We'll have to take out the viruses! If we can't take down the shadow navis, we'll take down the viruses!" Chaud called again. It seems like everyone's gotten used to calling the mysterious pitch black navis "shadow navis".

"Watch out!" Roll saw the reflection of a barrage of viruses and the mysterious shadow navis coming their way at full power.

"AH!" Slayer held up her wall shield. The force was starting force her back.

"Hurry Roll! We don't have much time! If you don't hurry Maylu and the other PLUS us will all be in jeopardy!"

"I'm almost done!" Roll called back. And she was, she charged into the barrier physically, and the barrier gave way. She then quickly approached the generator, carefully and cautiously, and attacked it.

"ROLL BLAST!" Roll attacked the generator, and with a large explosion, the generator disappeared, and so did the dimensional area.

Slayer gave one final blast at the navis once she found that the dimensional area had disappeared. The same blast that had finished all those navis at once.

Slayer yelled a ferocious yell as she released the barrier. One by one the viruses disappeared, and the shadow navis mysteriously disappeared before the attack had effect.

Slayer turned and grinned.

"Way to go Roll!" Slayer cheered.

"Slayer! I did it!" Roll cheered along with her.

"Great job!" Slayer did a thumbs up at her.

"It was help from you when you blocked those viruses. Or I would have been a goner!" Roll exclaimed.

"I DID IT!" she cheered again. Slayer simply smiled.

Lan and Chaud decrossfused, and looked around. They found the people who were close to entirely disappearing, didn't. But the people who have…did.

"We can't link back where they materialized to. And this is only half of the people who were here before." Chaud stated.

Lan looked around. People were on the ground, recovering from the grief, and some were trying to recover from the fact that their loved ones were gone. Lan had a sympathetic face on. "Wait…" 'Where's Maylu!'

"Maylu! Where are you! Maylu!" Lan continued calling out Maylu's name until some shut him up.

"Lan. Calm down. You're girlfriends over there. She just passed out. She survived you idiot." Chaud pointed over to one of the large pillars that held the bottom floor up. There Maylu was leaning against the pillar, knocked out cold.

"Maylu!" Lan hurried over to Maylu's side. "Maylu! Wake up!" he laid her head against his shoulder and started to shake her.

Maylu finally gave response. She groaned. "Oh…my head…Lan…you're making in worse…"

"Eeyah!" Lan shrieked and let go. Maylu hit the ground with a thump.

"OW! Grr…Lan…Hikari…you're…going…to get it…this time…Lan…" Maylu stood up with a face, and Lan turned chibi and started running.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Ohohen: Try to guess who's eyes they were… Now, that was a nice way to end a chapter now wasn't it? Although you didn't give me many reviews, I'm in a bad mood. **

**Newbi: A.O.K hands you cookie thank you for reviewing!**

**Kratos Aurion Fan: Hey! Glad you liked it. This time I put Megaman in it too. D I'm glad I made you laugh! Not a lot of people appreciate my humor you know. 6 am ay? Hehe…I'm so glad you liked the story! Cookie for breakfast XD you're right. And I'm not you're son…and I'm a girl…P thank you for your sympathy. At least SOMEONE knows how I feel about updating asap all the time. And YESH! Tutles are cute! 3 Barney? Hehe…it's called a little bro and sis…and I watched barney when I was 3 so P but I just saw them watch it so much I kinda remember it…shudder nightmare…hands you cookie thanks for reviewing!**

**Spiecas: It's nonetheless or something. I forgot a bit XD thanks for the complement! But how is it confusing? I'm pretty sure I synchronized it pretty well…hands you cookie thanks for reviewing**

**Litod3vil: Haven't heard from you for a while. Where have you been? Hiding under a rock? XD hey I updated. P hands you cookie thanks for reviewing!**

**ClampLover: It's okay. You still reviewed that's the good thing ) I'm so jealous. I seems like everybody BUT ME has Cartoon Network. I do, but my dad didn't order the channel so…yeah…Yu-Gi-Oh GX sounds interesting…I wanna see 3 Ben? Me not know who he is…3 My brother wants new games, not me. I only have my eye for one game: Tetris Worlds on PC. I have the demo on my computer. At least it seems to be going pretty well with your picture day problem. And it seems like you have a new friend who is you're former crush's girlfriend. Pretty cool if you ask me. Like I said before, I have like…three e-mail addresses, and I can use two more for Fanfiction. I'll just sign up and give you the password ) that way we can update and update and update! 3 if you don't want to it's okay too. The boy…oh god. Makes me feel special. Why? Because I'm the only one who doesn't have a crush on him or anything. The relationship between him and me are on the borderline of friends. He's a klutz that's my opinion. PINK SUCKS. If you have a kid when you're older, expose him or her to a lot of PINK and when they get older, they'll hate pink P hopefully that is. The next MM video game? Oh geez…I forgot what it was called…I didn't know that…a girl with a butterfly clip huh? I just wanted to make it so that she looked pretty and preppy and prissy and innocent. Buying? Idk…we'll see ;D Review ya soon XD gives you cookie thanks for reviewing!**

**Someone: Hi someone! XD I'm glad you liked the humor in chapter 15! 3 you all are so nice. So you understand too huh? We took a writing one, a reading one, and an algebra one. I think we have more…;; ANYONE of EVERYONE can tell that Chaud and Komi are going together! It's not like I'm going to get Chaud to go with Yai or anything…haha…imagine that…Chaud dancing with a blonde midget XD NOW I OWE 2! YESH! AND SOMEONE COMPLEMENTED ON MY SARCASM! YESH! hugs nice personhands you cookie THANKS-eh hem…thanks for reviewing! 3**

**See? I only got 6 reviews from the day I put up Chapter 15 till now. That's not the best, but I guess I won't die. Best if you do review though. Well, gotta go, I'm watching FMA D I reviewed for some FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist) fan fiction, so look around! Especially the RizaxRoy or Royai ones. Oh! There's this one called "Dear Ed" you should read it! It's so funny…XD loved it. Please review!**


	17. ResearchAFTER SLEEPOVER AT LAN'S W00T

**My friend made a dare with me, and she said that if I drew Komi she'd give me a total of 20 dollars. So I did and posted them online. They weren't actually Komi, but what my friend described as I drew the picture. If you want to see it, you can go to and search for JhonnyRaincloud. If it asks for a password to access the pictures, just e-mail me at I'll give you the password. And if you find other pictures you see there, I posted them so my friend would be able to access them. They're usually poll pictures. **

**I drew the pictures with pencil and either lined paper or plain printer paper. And yes I know…I'm a bad artist. But hey, a lame picture for 20 bucks is a deal for me. D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, Rockman.exe, or Capcom.**

**Tell me, am I the nicest author you've ever met or what? I even let you SEE who the OC character is instead of trying to imagine it in your head. Or, give you some ideas. Of course…it didn't look that much like how I thought it was, but I thought it was interesting. Please do enjoy.**

**Surprises**

Chapter Seventeen: Research…AFTER LAN'S SLEEPOVER PARTY! W00T!

Komi sulked. "We found nothing. We found nothing but the fact that 20 people materialized before our eyes."

"We managed to find that there was something in that corner of the computer database mainframe. I don't think that was the security that released the dimensional area." Chaud answered. They were going to the sci-lab to report the result in person before taking Lan home.

"It's weird. If you're right, then that means that the security cameras weren't controlled by security. But if the cameras weren't controlled by the security, then who was controlling it?" Komi pondered.

"Someone who doesn't like their neighbors." Lan replied.

"Here's another thing; all the people who had disappeared, their navis went with them." Chaud told them.

"What would whoever it is who took the people and navis, must have a use for them somehow." Komi thought out loud.

"Or maybe they only needed one of them. The navis who were taken well respected their operators." Chaud said again.

"The question is, which one…or do they need both? One as bait, one as a minion?" Lan said.

"We'll just have to see what comes our way." was Komi's reply as they arrived at sci-lab. Lan and co. go out of the car, and entered. Oh and hehe…since Chaud and Komi wore their clothes under, they were planning to take their clothes off so they could be in their normal clothes again. But for Lan…he wasn't so smart. But he doesn't care for wearing a tux, so it didn't make much of a difference.

"Hey dad." Lan greeted as he entered the lab.

"Ah! Lan! How was it?" Dr. Hikari replied to his greeting.

"We lost 20 people who went there. But we came to the conclusion that there was something wrong with the security there. It may have been a fake or a fraud." Chaud interrupted. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Do you think you could check to see the information about the security company and program that was assigned to the company?" Komi asked.

"Okay…" Famous turned to the large computer behind him. He started typing and clicking.

Moments later, Famous came up with an answer.

"There…was no…security…the company had told them to leave before the party started…" Famous told them.

"Now that COMFIRMS that there was something wrong there!" Lan confirmed.

"Amazing. I told Protoman to shut down the security cameras with a program, and we enter a whole new problem." Chaud grinned.

"Hm…" Dr. Hikari looked at his watch. His eyes widened. "Lan! It's almost 11:00! You should be home!" He told his son. Lan winced and looked up at the clock.

"OH NO!" Lan grabbed his head and pulled out his hair. "MOM'S GONNA KILL ME!" he exclaimed. Chaud and Komi winced. Komi pointed at the hair pulling Lan.

"I think we should get the little fella home." she said.

"Agreed." Chaud turned to Dr. Hikari and Famous. "We'll be going now." Dr. Hikari and Famous sweatdropped as they waved. Chaud and Komi exchanged looks and picked up Lan, one on each arm, picked him up and walked him out. Hands, shaking frantically, legs kicking crazily.

Chaud and Komi threw him into the car and squished him in the middle. Lan grabbed his head…or…tried to. The two lovely lady and gentlemen at beside him pinned his hand the car seat. The glared.

"Calm down or we're leaving you out in the streets to walk home by feet." Komi glared.

"Or we'll charge you." Chaud glared. Megaman laughed nervously and sweatdropped along with Protoman and Slayer.

"Oh boy…this is going to be a long way home." Megaman stated.

"Tell me about it." Slayer replied.

Hikari Residence

Lan got out of the car, and was staring at his house.

"You think we should help?" Komi asked. Chaud raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"CHAUD!" Haruka hugged Chaud. Chaud simply patted her shoulder. Somehow, Haruka treated Chaud like her own son. For some unknown reason. Not that Chaud minded.

"Ah! A new your girlfriend Chaud?" Haruka pointed at Komi. "Uh…er…em…" Komi stuttered.

"Uh…mom…" Lan pulled Haruka aside and started whispering in her ear. Haruka was listening and her eyes widened all of a sudden. Haruka ran back to Chaud and Komi and bowed again and again.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were-"

"It's okay! You just took me by surprise when I was a bit weak." Komi held Haruaka still by the shoulders.

"Eh…it's Komi." Komi held out a hand. Haruaka, instead of giving a shake, hugged Komi. A faint blush came up on her face. She had never been hugged. She never even had close body contact either. (A/N: That sounds wrong…)

"Uh…eh…eh…" Komi stuttered again. (A/N: I'm sorry about the hugging thing.)

"Well, we came to say that it wasn't Lan's fault that he arrived home 30 minutes later then he should be." Chaud interrupted, ON PURPOSE.

"Oh. Well, no matter what you two do, Lan won't be forgiven…" Haruka crossed her arms. Komi and Chaud gave an anxious expression.

"…UNLESS! You two sleep over." Chaud and Komi's eyes widened and took a small step back.

"EH!" Komi's eyes widened. Chaud felt the same.

"Mom…do we have anywhere for them to sleep?" Lan asked.

"Now wait right there Lan! We never agreed to this!" Chaud objected.

"Yeah…we never said yes…" Komi added.

"But you never said no." Haruka smiled. "Come in and have some tea." Haruka gave a gentle smile and entered her house.

"Come on! What are you two? Sitting ducks?" Lan went behind the two and pushed them in. They were in that slanted position. (A/N: You've seen it. I know you have! D)

"So we're sleeping over?" Slayer asked. Protoman shrugged as Megaman pushed the two into his homepage.

"Ee? Nice homepage Megaman." Slayer looked around. Megaman smiled.

"Thanks. So, I think my homepage should be enough to satisfy you two." Megaman stood there and grinned.

"We're not picky Megaman." Slayer glared.

"Here." Haruka handed Chaud and Komi a cup of tea. They took it and thanked Haruka, who smiled.

"So are you sleeping over? I simply love company." she cooed.

"Uh…" Komi tried to not answer. She gave an anxious look at Chaud, who was thinking that Komi would answer.

"For my sake?" Lan butted in. He gave a look at the two that said, "You-gotta-do-it-you-don't-know-what-she'll-do-to-scold-me-and-annoy-me!"

"Fine." Chaud and Komi crossed their arms and said a the same time.

"Yay!" Haruka cheered and did a high five with Lan. Komi and Chaud turned chibi and made a face and sweatdropped. (A/N: Bad grammar. I know that.)

"I'll go up and fix your beds!" Haruka hurried upstairs.

"Oh gosh. You two are actually sleeping over!" Lan exclaimed.

"Yeah…so what? I was for your sake." Komi glared.

"But I was just doing an act. But thankfully, Komi will be sleeping in the guest room, and Chaud will be sleeping in my room." Komi gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay. You scared me for a moment there." Komi sighed again.

"No one would be comfortable to be sleeping in your shoes." Lan said.

"Nope."

"Okay you three! Komi you'll be sleeping in our guest room, Chaud, you'll be sleeping in Lan's room. Hope you don't mind." Haruka called from the stairs as she stood there.

"Uh…sure…I don't mind…I don't mind at all!" Komi smiled. (A/N: Not the Chaud smile for the first time. XD)

"Well, just a couple more minutes before bedtime okay? Good night!" Haruka smiled and started upstairs.

"Night mom." Lan replied.

"I've never been treated like a child in so long, I barely remember the last time I was treated like one." Chaud thought out loud.

"Same here. I had people who worried and cared about me…but I'm never treated and loved like you are Lan. To have good parents and parenting, is something you should cherish for a lifetime Lan." Komi continued.

"Lan actually has a family. It's something you should cherish indeed Lan." Chaud said.

…

"ZzZzZZZzzZzzZZZzZzZzZzZZzZzzzZzZZzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZzzzZZzZZzzZZzz…"

"Lan?" Komi leaned forward and tilted her head puzzled. Chaud did so too.

"ZzZzZZZzzZzzZZZzZzZzZzZZzZzzzZzZZzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZzzzZZzZZzzZZzz…"

Komi smiled. "He's asleep so fast…"

"Can't blame him." Chaud looked at the clock nearby. "It's 12:00. He's probably used to going to bed two hours earlier." Chaud yawned.

"Yeah." Komi yawned. "I'm getting a bit tired too."

"We didn't find much tonight. But we found something." Chaud answered.

"…ZzzzZZZzZZzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzZZZZZzzzZZzzzzZZzzzZZzzZZZzZZzZZzZz…"

Chaud saw that he was the only one awake. He sighed. 'Haruka wouldn't be happy if I left them both down here…hopefully I have SOME energy left…' Chaud stood up, stretched and yawned. He went over to Lan and put his arm under his own neck and lifted him up.

'Gosh…someone's been drinking his milk everyday for breakfast!'

Chaud lays Lan down on his bed and walks away not bothering to close the door behind him.

Chaud goes back downstairs and picks up Komi the same way he did Lan and her upstairs into her room. When he got there, like before, laid her down on the bed. He put the covers on her, like he did Lan, but this time; he stood there for a moment, and then leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. He smiled satisfactory and went back to his room until…

**OMFG! HE RAN INTO A TALL GIRL THE SAME HEIGHT OF HIMSELF AND WAS A BRUNETTE AND WAS IN A SEE THROUGH NIGHTGOWN WITH FLUFFY LINENING AND COLLAR AND WAS IN RED AND HAD ROSE RED LIPSTICK AND HAD A ROSE IN HER LONG BROWN HAIR AND WENT OVER TO CHAUD AND PUT A HAND ON HIS CHEST AND WENT TO BED KICKING LAN OFF HIS BED AND USING HIS BED AND WENT TO BED TOGETHER (don't worry, nothing happened between this. I promise. I HATE PORN.) AND THE NEXT DAY CHAUD ASKED HER TO MARRY HIM AND HELD OUT A RUBY RING INSTEAD OF DIAMOND RING AND THEN THEY HAD A CARRAIGE THAT SAID "JUST MARRIED" WITH ROSES AND PROTOMAN'S RING AROUND THEM AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH A SON NAMED RUDY JR. AND CHAUD LOVED HER SO MUCH THAT HE WENT AFTER HER IN DANCING SINCE SHE DANCED THE TANGO AND SALSA SO HE LEARNED TANGO AND SALSA ALSO WITH A ROSE IN HIS MOUTH! Chaud: CHA CHA CHA! **

**CHA CHA CHA! CHARMIN! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! DIDN'T THINK I'D DO IT ON CHAUD THIS TIME DIDN'T I? Well, personally, I don't think it was as funny as the other ones, but it's not bad right? CHA CHA CHA! CHARMIN! XD**

Chaud slipped in his small mattress and was surprised to find it very comfortable. He smiled as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Next Morning

"Lan. Lan Hikari. Wake up."

…

"Lan wake up. Lan!"

…

"WAKE UP!"

…

"I'm going to loose my voice program…"

…

"Oh no! Then Lan would have to install me with another cranky voice! WAKE UP!"

…

"NETTO!" 'Oh great…THIS AGAIN.'

…

"Ah…Rockman, 10 more minutes please?" Lan said. Then he winced and sat up.

"Wait…what did I just call you?" Lan asked Rock-er…Megaman.

"Rockman."

…long pause and silence…

"Time to wake up Net-er-Lan." Megaman said, breaking the silence.

"I'm up Rockman." Lan walks into the bathroom with a slam.

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (From Rock-er, Megaman and Nett-er, Lan.)

Chaud looked up at the ceiling. 'Did I just…? Nah…'

"Did I just hear something?" Haruka asked to herself out loud.

"It sounded like Lan and Megaman." Komi said, sitting down on the table.

Haruka tried to reach for a jar at the top of a shelf, but unfortunately, couldn't reach.

Chaud was the first to notice. He walked over, did a small leap, and had retrieved the jar for Haruka. Haruka smiled. "Thank you Chaud. You're such a gentlemen." This time, Chaud blushed slightly.

We see a flashback that the first time Chaud was called a gentlemen from Haruka, his face was all red from blushing.

Chaud hurried over back to the dining table where he sat in front of Komi, how was snickering. Chaud glared at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU SNICKERING ABOUT!" Chaud got that mad face that you rarely see and that's kinda rare for you to see. (A/N: If you actually want to see it, just e-mail me and I'll give you the fanlisting code that I have for one of the Enzan fanlistings I joined. And don't show it to anyone. I don't think I have copyright or whatever…)

Komi burst out laughing holding her stomach with one hand, and pointing at Enz-er, Chaud's face at the same time. Chaud turned red; embarrassment and anger. (More embarrassment ay ;))

"YOUR FACE! IT'S A TOMATO!" Komi fell on the floor laughing…almost.

"Grr…" he grumbled to himself. Komi started to calm down, but she was still laughing. Haruaka chuckled behind them.

Narrator: We hear rapid footsteps beating that seem to be cascading down the stair steps. As time rapidly passes, the cause of the footsteps ar-

It is here where we see the good, young narrator slam the old hag into the wall and knock him out cold. Now back to the story…

Jaws music starts playing

…

CRASH!

(Old, weird, hag, narrator gone. Fun narrator returns.)(A/N: It can be anyone you want. Me or some hunk or chick that you love. )

Oh…this must be Chaud's worst day ever…er…morning. Scene: Lan runs down. Chaud is standing up and Lan, wearing socks, runs into Chaud. Chaud gets a vein on his head and starts to twitch. Lan's eyes widens with shock and backs off.

Komi laughs harder again as she goes over to help up Chaud and tries to hold him back at the same time. Holding him back with only his arm, she sweatdrops.

"Hey…heh…save it for fighting in a dimensional area okay?" she said. Haruaka simply smiled again. She went over and set down the dishes on the table.

And then you two have a choice:

A) Chaud was not calm. He still wanted to beat up Lan. And he did…almost. Until Haruka came over with a gentle smile. She went and hugged him. For some weird reason. Chaud calmed down, with a glare at Lan of course.

B) Komi sighed. She didn't like hugs. And she wouldn't do it at will if she didn't have to. But, Chaud and Lan was annoying the heck out of her, so who gives? She hugged Chaud. I mean, come on, they are you-know-what's. (A/N: XD I'm not that stupid to spill the beans.) Chaud glared at Komi and sighed. He glared at Lan and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Good morning Lan!" Haruka greeted.

"Morning mom." Lan sat down and ate his breakfast, like everyone else.

Half hour later

Lan stands up and puts his dishes in the sink. He rinses them for Haruka to wash them later.

"By the way mom…Dad already left right?" Lan asked.

"Yes. He left this morning. Amazingly Chaud and Komi woke up earlier then him." Haruka said as she started washing the dishes. Lan looked over to the couch where the two were sitting in silence, talking every now and then about subjects related to the mission.

"You aren't really surprised that those to are er…you-know-what's. But the thing I don't get is why they don't want anyone who knows their relationship to spread it out in public. They should be proud." Haruka pondered to her son.

"I don't know much, but I bet they hold a small grudge for someone. You know…" Lan didn't say out loud.

"Oh my. I haven't thought about that." Haruka had a sympathetic face on now.

"Yeah…that's why they probably appreciate you caring so much. You know, last night they said I was lucky to have a family." We now know that Lan was asleep, but he was listening.

"…And that I'm happy about that too." Lan smiled. Haruka welled up in tears and hugged Lan.

"I love you Lan. And so does your father. You're just part of the family. Even Megaman!" Haruka smiled at Lan's PET which Lan took out.

Megaman was blushing. "Eh heh heh…thanks mom. I love you too." (A/N: I know that sounds cheesy…forgive me.) Haruka smiled.

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang. Komi was just listening to Chaud talking until the doorbell rang so she got up and opened the door. We see that it was…

**OMFG! IT'S THAT SAME BRUNETTE GIRL THAT CAME! SHE WAS IN THIS TOPLESS RED EXTREMELY LOW COLLAR SHIRT AND A SKIRT THAT WAS ¾ THE LENGTH OF THE SKIRT THAT KOMI TRIED ON AT THE MALL AND KOMI WAS JUST STANDING THERE MOTIONLESS AND SHOCKED AT WHAT SHE WAS WEARING AND SINCE SHE WAS JUST STANDING THERE THE GIRL JUST SHOVED KOMI INTO A FLOWER POT AND KOMI GOT MAD AND TRIPPED HER BUT THE GIRL DIDN'T CARE BUT INSTEAD SHE WENT OVER TO CHAUD AND THEY STARTED MAKING OUT AND SOON THEY HAD A CHILD CALLED CHAUD JR. AND "someone you hate" JR. AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER UNTIL LAN AND MAYLU CAME OVER AND BEAT THE S OUT OF HER BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS A SLUT AND THEY BURNED HER AND TORTURED HER AND TICKLED HER UNTIL SHE WAS DEAD NOW THEY JUST HAVE TO GET THE DANCING STUFF OUT OF CHAUD BECAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE A DANCE PARTNER AT HIS MANSION SO HE'S DANCING WITH KOMI 24/7 BUT KOMI WON'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE HE'S HER YOU-KNOW-WHAT(or you may not!) BUT OVERALL THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! OH AND THEY GAVE CHAUD JR. AND "…" JR. TO THE ADOPTION. THEY WERE ADOPTED BY…ER…UM…SAILOR MOON!**

**Buahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**I like the Lan and Maylu go beat the crap out of the slut thing. D Sorry if this interrupts the story. This can end here, (The Chaud and red slut) or can be continued. Tell me in you review.**

"Komi! What are you doing here?" Maylu exclaimed.

"Opening the door for you." was her reply. Maylu laughed quietly.

"Mm? Chaud? You're here too?" Maylu looked behind her. Chaud looked at her and relaxed on the couch and closed his eyes. (Bad grammar. I know.)

"Greetings Sakurai. We slept over." Chaud replied. Maylu blinked. Then she happily turned her head towards Lan and Haruka.

"Hi Mrs. Hikari! Lan!" Maylu went over to them while Komi went back over to the couch and sat down.

"Good morning Maylu! Would you like anything?" Haruka asked.

"No thanks. I already had breakfast." Maylu smiled.

Chaud stood up. "Haruka, um…thanks for letting us sleepover. But…I have to leave. Bye." Chaud walked away out the door after Haruka waved and said bye.

"Later Lan, Maylu, Haruka." Komi waved and went out also.

Maylu and Lan exchanged looks; shrugged and continued talking. (Don't get any ideas. They weren't flirting.)

"Bye Komi! It was nice meeting you!" Komi waved and left.

Chaud had already left for work, and was going the opposite direction Komi was going.

"Hey Maylu! I'm going to sci-lab. Do you want to come with?" Lan asked some time after they had left.

"Um…nah. I got an e-mail from Yai that she wanted me to meet her somewhere. I'll talk to you later okay? Bye Lan! Mrs. Hikari!" Maylu waved and left.

"Bye!" Lan said as Haruka waved.

"Are you sure that was Yai who sent you the e-mail? Usually when she does, Glyde comes by to say hi. But…no one arrived this time…" Roll said when they go out.

"Of course it's Yai's. It even says her name on it." Maylu said.

"Yeah but-" Roll's worry was cut off.

"If something does happen, I have you right? I trust you Roll, so trust me, I'll be fine." Maylu smiled at her navi.

"O-Okay…if you say so…"

Maylu arrived at the corner of a building…she was waiting…

Sci-lab

"So they moved to another office building? In one night?" Lan asked amazed.

"Seems so. That's what we found and observed. This time, security is tight." Famous said.

"Yeah. Be sure to check if it's a fraud or not. Or maybe 'Sending them away' again." Lan crossed his arms upset from what he found out last night.

"This case…is going to take forever." Lan sighed.

"Just keep trying Lan. I'm sure you'll get it. That's your job as a net savior right?" Dr. Hikari said. Lan grinned.

"I never said I'd give up dad. What's the point of me being a net savior if I'm just going to one day say, 'Oh dad I give up' Oh ho ho dad. You don't think I'm really like THAT do you? Not wanting to wake up early in the morning is one thing, this is another. Right Megaman?" Lan made a confident fist.

"Right. We'll work no matter how long it takes." Megaman replied.

**Ohohen: Hey um…do you think this story is too long? I mean, how do I know that you aren't just saying that you like the story…just to make me feel good? Hm…anyway, I have a survey!**

**XBoring/Hated it.**

**XxOkay/Wasn't the best but wasn't the worst/Satisfactory**

**XxxTHAT CHAPTER ROCKED BABY!**

**XD rate my chapters is what I'm saying. I'll even give you an example with my rating.**

**1: Xx**

**2: X**

**3: Xx**

**4: Xx**

**5: X**

**6: X**

**7: Xx**

**8-13: X**

**14: Xx**

**15: Xx**

**16: X**

**See? You get it right? You can do it in another format if you want. IF you're doing it that is.**

**ClampLover: Ben the jerk XD. Whoa…picture huh? Hehe…sounds interesting! D and fun! He hurt you? Grr…now he's gonna get it! XD Use Mr. Baseball bat! Hey, and like you said before, YOU'RE THE FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS CHAPTER! D Chris huh? Hehe…Anyway, we ALL know how Komi feels about dresses. THEY SUCK! Yeah I want to do that too, but it'd be just a waste of money right? I just sold all mine at a garage sale for five dollars more then the original price. Without the sale. You can't dance? I don't know HOW to dance! AFRAID? Oh come on! Who else would be Lan's perfect blind date, then Maylu Sakurai! Good for Komi, set them up. I just wanted to get you reviewers thinking when you read. D Our school has dances, but some of them dance, which is like, 5 of the whole grade, and all the others just hang around and talk. Fun…The girl part right? Yeah, I'm trying to think of something funny. I think I should change the category from Romance/Action/Adventure to Romance/Humor because of my stupid remarks that you reviewers/readers/readers-who-are-stupid-and-don't-review call funny or sarcastic. ) yeah I'm the sarcastic one. Most of the time that is. Yeah run like hell Lan.**

**Lan:runs like hell THANK YOU CLAMPLOVER!**

**Maylu: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? runs like hell after Lan**

**Chaud: WTF!**

**Komi? Did I miss something?**

**Chaud: Sweatdrop**

**Weird Red slut: Hey Chaud Chaud-poo. wink**

**Lan and Maylu: runs back with Mr. Baseball bat**

**Lan and Maylu: hits Red slut with Mr. Baseball bat**

**Mr. Baseball bat: HAHAHA! BEAT THAT!**

**Chaud: …What the-?**

**Komi: No comment…**

**Weird Red Slut: bleeds**

**Lan, Maylu, Komi: pours salt all over her**

**Red Slut: Screams until Arthur's glasses break**

**Okay…yeah…um…until the next review. (Maybe I should do that more often…) thank you for reviewing! (And I'll e-mail you ) )**

**Kratos Aurion Fan: starts crying I LOST ALL MY FILES! I LOST ALL MY FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FILES! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NOW I HAVE TO DOWNLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! sigh that'll take another two weeks…Wee…Da wee wittle tutwles are cute 3 hands you cookie for reviewing It was just a typo, don't worry about it. Hey I updated. You said update SOON I did not update soon P Thanks for reviewing!**

**Charlow: Charlow! WAI! D PINK SUCKS. WHOEVER INVENTED PINK IS A PIG! A PRISSY PRISSY PIG! Yeah, since Maylu said he was making it worse, he hesitated because 1) She said he was hurting her 2) DUDE, SHE WAS IN HIS ARMS AWAKE. hands you cookie for reviewing**

**Ygosmsp: O.O o.O Gee, hey um…I have an announcement to make later on. FEW ideas? Haha. You're funny. Haha. HEY. The Jr.s thing and family tree was supposed to be FUNNY. But oh well. At least some people like it. You know like Kratos Aurion Fan and some other people who like it but just don't review. I had like 4500 hits and only 1/10 of the total reviewed. I'm just estimating don't get me wrong D Yeah it's Halloween, WHEN YOU REVIEWED. It's November 7 11:29 pm when I respond to your review! ) hey I updated. Does that mean you don't have to wait anymore? XD hands you cookie for updating thanks for reviewing! Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in ages it seems. Hiding under a rock ay? Yes, rocks of 1½ inches are quite comfy and give a lot of shelter. D **

**Spiecas: Hey spiecas! does suspicious glare grin How many cookies ay? goes out of the room and comes back later with a box of cookies that is the size of the former twin towers with cookies the size of Michael Jackson's nose Okay, I know that was VERY offensive, but some people say it's funny. Here, this box is yours! Do you know why? BECAUSE YOU'RE THE FIRST TO ASK! Audience applaudsOhohen applauds w00t for Spiecas! Anyway, please don't blame me if you find the next couple chapters boring. You really can't blame me for being a bad action fiction writer. hands you fortune cookie Buahahahahahahahahha. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Newbi: RTTR:**

**R**oll

**T**o

**T**he

**R**escue!

**Get it? Anyway, Oh…that's a pretty good reasoning! My two main reasons are in the review I responded to Charlow scroll up and see! ) Neglecting Roll? You know, without Roll, in the first episode, Maylu would of died. And if Maylu died, what's the point of making Megaman/Rockman.exe anyway? And if Maylu died, what's the point of us LanxMaylu writers to exist anyway? And if we did, we'd write all these angst and poetry and sad things about the poor couple (If Maylu died) and if Roll wasn't here, The one episode where Megaman/Rockman was going against Flashman (Or Spikeman I forgot) We would have been saying sayonara to Megaman/Rockman. If it wasn't for Roll. If it wasn't for Roll, (I think it was anderoid Dessertman or Sandman or whatever. OMFG I haven't watched Megaman in so long I forgot the names! ) I think Dessertman would still exist! Just because Roll and Maylu are PINK, doesn't mean they aren't important! coughs thank you for listening. ) sorry about that. Hands you a cookie and a half for reviewing and as an apology Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mystyaquamaster: Do you like Pokemon? Or do you like Misty? Or do you like AshxMisty fan fiction? I was just curious. Don't get me wrong. ) 3 books in 3 weeks huh? I have to read 6 book in one quarter. ) about the same. Yours is probably harder. Yeah. Some people at school don't understand the fact that we have a life outside of school too. Like on Halloween, my algebra teacher gave us homework, (Which I thankfully finished) but half the class didn't so she blew up on them for the first time. But thankfully I had a doctor's appointment for my wrists so I missed it. Either way I did my homework so it didn't make much of a difference weather I was there or not. XD yes, you are VERY clueless. hands you cookie for reviewing**

**Rockman Ex: You forgot huh? I don't blame you. I haven't updated in so long my mom probably forgot me. XD that's what Chinese people who speak Cantonese say a lot. "You're beaten to pulp so badly your mom wouldn't even remember you" XD Yes I'm bilingual. So it's okay that you didn't review last chapter. Thanks for the complement. hands you cookie thanks for reviewing!**

**Litod3vil: 3vil! 3 HI! So you WERE hiding under a rock! Like I told Ygosmstp, rocks give a lot of shelter. Especially 1½ inch rocks XD Yes this was an excellent chapter! (I sound like an Englishman XD) hands you cookie for reviewing thanks for reviewing!**

**Someone: MY friend someone! ) That's still cracking me up XD Yeah 106. The most I had before was 50 XD. I would have had more, but it was taken off like, twice. I got like,42 reviews in one day for that story. Now no one reviews anymore for that story ( Yeah, I'm the breakfast supplier; CoOkIeS! There's this band called Cookies, but it fell apart so oh well. But they were pretty good singers I have to admit. Yeah, I've read those stories too. This story is going to end soon. Don't worry. I can tell you don't want to read this. ) I don't mind. Really. I'd get tired…well…kinda…anyway, it shouldn't have more then 30 chapters unless you count the things I'm going to do after I finish this story. Hey did I update soon enough? _No. _Ah shut up. hands you cookie thanks for reviewing. _Whatever_. SHUT UP!**

**My PenName is. . .: Busy huh? Ditto. Same here. I have a lot going on because I have school and crap. That's why I haven't been updating as much. ( hope you people don't mind. hands you cookie thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay, like I was talking to my friend Ygosmstp, she had suggested an idea. Now, I can't use that in my main plan, but I'd feel really bad that such good ideas go to waste. So, I'll make a deal. You promise NOT to laugh or tease me about the stupid drawing I made for 55 bucks, and you guys start reviewing more, then you guys can start submitting reviews and ideas about this, story, and I'll make separate chapters for them. Or another story. Deal? **

…

**I LOVE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! But I lost all the files. Wish me luck that I'll get them back soon! I'm just going to finish the whole series first and then I'll start getting the lost ones back. **

…

**I LOVE KARE KANO! Arima and Yukino are so cute together.**

…

**I LOVE JING: KING OF BANDITS! I think it's king or master or whatever…Jing is so cool. **

…

**I LOVE HIKARU NO GO! Ha. Don't ask why I like it. If you do I'll stalk you down, hunt you down, and kill you. Or I'll just pound you with my fists.**

…

**I LOVE MEGAMAN/ROCKMAN.EXE! If I didn't, why'd I write this anyway? I love MayluxLan and RollxMega! 3 You do too don't you? Say yes or no in your review please.**

…

**I LOVE S+S. Sakura and Syaoran from CCS. You people may enjoy my mushy stories for CCS. But I have to admit, although I know just about everything about CCS, (Except for the episode guides and summaries and crap) it's starting to get boring. BUT Sakura AND SYAORAN ARE SO CUTE! AND SO ARE E+T! (Eriol and Tomoyo) 3 **

…

**I LOVE BIRDY THE MIGHTY! Birdy is so cool. W00t. Really says that girls can actually do something. glares at boys Some guys from last year said girls are stupid, but every single girl got a higher grade on their assessments then all the guys in the class! So of course that's a dogmatic statement. **

**Hopefully you guys will like the sequel. The rating may go higher for it I don't know. We'll just have to see. But please promise me that you reviewers from this story will read it? It won't be as much love introduction as this, but more friendship, love, and family related. And family destruction. I'm also planning on other Rockman.exe and Megaman fics. All the others will be CCS for you CCS fans out there. ) Anyone like CCS? ClampLover? Kratos Aurion Fan? Dgzgtfan2004? Anyone? **


	18. Captured: Go get Juliet Lan

**Hello everybody.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman/Rockman.exe or Capcom.**

**This is so frustrating. I'm stuck chasing after Fyrefox and his stupid Napalman in MMBN 5 Team Protoman with only ONE STIKNIN HP. Run, run Protoman! I'm looking for the last stinking key to open the stupid door thingy. It's been like this ever since my stupid birthday.**

**Surprises**

Chapter Eighteen: Captured: Go get Juliet Lan

_Beep._

"Uh…Komi, you have mail…" Slayer called out.

"Mail? I never get mail." Komi took out her PET. 'From Maylu…'

"From Maylu? What's so important that Maylu can't call us?" Slayer asked. Komi shrugged.

"Large new business building in Dentech ASAP? I wonder why…" Komi wondered.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Slayer asked.

Komi sweatdropped. "If so, I'm probably the last person she'd call. She'd call Lan, not me. I'm not Lan." Komi pointed at herself.

Slayer sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Eh heh heh heh, you've got a point. Maybe another shopping spree?" Suddenly, the whole world around Komi seemed dark.

"Oh gosh…I hope not…" Komi replied in horror. (A/N: You know, THAT face?)

Slayer laughed hysterically.

"This must be a very new corporation." Komi stared upwards.

"The design is a lot different from the others." Slayer stared.

"Hm…" Komi looked around the corner. Behind her was a dark ally. "But I don't see Maylu anywhere."

Dark red and yellow eyes…

"AH! KOMI! BEHIND YOU!" Slayer exclaimed and pointed behind Komi.

"Huh?" Komi turned, but she was already hit and knocked out cold by then.

…

Someone gasped.

"Komi! You got caught too?"

…

"Komi!"

"Huh? What?" Komi winced and looked around. "What the…?" she was chained with someone to a chair in a dark room with only one light shining on them.

"Komi! Are you okay?" It was Maylu.

"Maylu! What happened?" she asked.

"I want to know that too…" Maylu went off.

"How'd you get here?" Komi asked again.

"I don't know. I got an e-mail from Yai to meet her at this new building. Then suddenly, somehow, arms from the walls of the large building came out and grabbed me, and before you know it, I was being dragged through the wall! Then they pushed me around a bit literally, then tied me here."

"Oh…I got an e-mail from you saying to meet at the building. But I was hit on the head then knocked out."

"Hm…What are we going to do now?" Maylu asked.

"I'm not sure." Komi moved around. "My PET! It's gone!"

"Yeah…I think they took away our PETs. But what do they want with it?" Maylu wondered.

"I swear, if something happens, ugh."

"I'm worried about Roll…" Maylu's face saddened.

After an hour of sitting, Maylu suddenly came up with a plan!

'Why didn't I think of this before!' Maylu started to wiggle around until she had taken out a small tool out from under her sleeve. She started working on the electrical lock slowly and gradually worked her way up. After a about three minutes, they were free.

"M-Maylu! That was great!" Komi exclaimed. Maylu blushed lightly and laughed nervously.

"Okay, now we have to-"

"Stop right there!" Both girls turned. They faced at LEAST, 12 armed men.

"Oh gosh…" Maylu hesitated.

"Who opened the electric lock!" One of them men said in a harsh, loud, booming tone.

"U-uh…" Maylu hesitated again. 'Oh no…I'm in big trouble!' Suddenly, Maylu saw someone walk pass her and in front of her to face the guards.

"K-Komi…" Maylu stared with tears.

"I hope you'll be okay with yourself." Komi whispered, turning her head. Maylu had more tears. Komi kicked her.

"Ow…" Maylu held her leg. She looked up at Komi who nodded and Maylu, much to her dismay, nodded back.

"I did." Komi replied confidently.

"Oh really?" a guard came up to her and lifted her chin. (A/N: Same old same old bad guy good guy crap. XD you can ignore it if you want.)

Komi paused, and nodded.

The guard jerked Komi's hand and another got her other hand and started taking her away.

"KOMI!" Maylu called out. "No!"

They disappeared. Maylu, being so quiet trying to hear what was happening on the other side, welled up in silent tears. She heard a yell, a female yell, (Not a scream) and sounds of physical contact as if someone was beating up another someone.

"No…"

After a moment or two, all was silent.

"…"

"WHAT!"

"We lost signal of her PET. Both of them." Famous said the last sentence turning towards Chaud who was in silent pain. (It was Lan who said what not Chaud.)

"Then how are we going to find them!" Lan burst out.

"We did find something suspicious. There's a new office building in the very corner of Dentech. We received no information on it, and no one is inside. The authorities have decided to leave it alone. You could check there. Also, there are unusual signals coming off from there that seems to be that only sci-lab has received."

Chaud had already ran off by now. Lan did a quick 'Thanks dad, Mr. Famous, bye' and then left.

"It's just Famous…" Mr-er, Famous muttered.

"This must be the place…" Chaud stared. Lan looked at him and then the building before charging in. He headed through the electrical doors…but to his surprise…that's where he stopped.

"What the-?" Lan rubbed his head. "Ow…" Chaud hurried over.

"This reaction, it's the same reaction when an dimensional area appears." Chaud put his hand against the space where the door gave way but was still blocked. "But it's not as harmful to the human touch." He stated as he fairly small shocks going up his arm every now and then. "And it's amazingly thick."

"But that means…" Lan and Chaud exchanged looks then nodded.

"CROSS FUSION!"

"This is bad…but if we can eliminate these two, sci-lab should be easy."

"But I can't go out and destroy them myself. Go and release the two members. We've given them enough time for their happy hour. Start the stampede."

"Now? But I thought you had other plans?"

"I've got a better way. Some of us will stay here and keep them trapped. I don't think they'll ever be able to guess where the generator is."

"Agreed. I'll have guards there in case something happens."

"Perfect. I have more then enough to crush and destroy anything or anyone that stands in my way of revenge."

"Do you think we should force them to de-crossfuse?"

"These mere mortals are nothing compared to our total power. I'd like to see them suffer. Force them in the worst way."

"Yes sir."

"They WILL fall beneath my wrath."

"How are we going to find them? We can't use our PETs if they don't have theirs." Lan complained.

"We'll just have to use the map and look in every nook and cranny of this place. And we might want to find some clues. Dimensional areas don't just fall out of the sky." Chaud answered looking around.

"I just want to find Maylu!" Lan opened a door to look inside.

"You and your girlfriend." Chaud shook his head.

"Well, you'd be worried right? Maylu's not the only one missing you know." Lan crossed his arms.

"I am. Komi's my-" (A/N: Fiancé, wife, whatever you think. P not gonna tell you yet.)

"AH!" Lan held his arm. Chaud jerked over to him.

"What's wrong! Ugh!" Chaud held his arm also. Lan slowly lifted his arm. He was de-crossfusing slowly and painfully. Usually when they de-crossfused, it didn't hurt. But this pain was like none he had ever experienced before. It was as if something was eating him away slowly.

"W-What's going on!" Lan cried as it approached his helmet and ring in pain.

"I-I don't know!" Chaud held his ring in pain as well as Lan.

"How are we de-crossfusing like this!" Lan cried again.

"Something's sending a signal!" Megaman cried just before Lan and Chaud had entirely de-crossfused. Megaman and Protoman was in too much pain to speak before.

"I felt it too. It's coming from the top floor." Protoman commented.

"But…it's…dangerous…" Lan panted. "Without…being…crossfused…the…dimensional…area…is up…for…a reason…"

"But we…don't have a choice…" Chaud answered. "We'll just have to be…ready for anything…"

Lan and Chaud agreed on the fact that they couldn't get out either way so it was the only choice. They thought the elevator was too dangerous so they decided to take the stairs.

When they got to the top floor panting, they saw a vast view of the whole city plus someone sitting on a chair nearby. When the two chair's turned the boys were surprised to see…

**THE SAME GIRL WITH THE BLOND HAIR AND BLUE EYES AND THE BRUNETTE AND RED OUTFITS WITH EXTREMELY TIGHT CLOTHING AND LOW COLLAR ONE PIECES ON WITH ROSE ON IT AND THE BRUNETTE WAS WEARING THE SAME THING EXCEPT IT WAS BABY BLUE AND WITH A DAISY SO THEY WENT OVER AND KIDNAPPED THEM AND TAUGHT CHAUD HOW TO TANGO AND LAN HOW TO WALTZ AND BE INNOCENT AND THEY GOT MARRIED AND HAD KIDS NAMED LAN JR. AND CHAUD JR. AND GIRLS AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. AND THEY ALSO HAD TO CUDDLE EVERY 4 MINUTES EVERYDAY AND HANDS WERE ALWAYS ON THEM. (Nothing nasty. Simple hands on chest. P)**

**Okay, that one was short…and not as funny. I can't think of any more…grabs head and leaves**

Two shadow navis.

Lan and Chaud gasped.

"Oh no…we're in trouble!" Lan panicked.

"Come on! There's gotta be some kinda way to lose them!" Chaud and Lan ran for it. As Lan was running, he noticed that the shadow navis were chasing him for a couple moments, then suddenly gone.

"Hey…" Lan stopped Chaud.

"What?" Chaud replied with slight worry.

"Look…" Lan pointed to where the shadow navis were chasing before.

"They're…" Chaud began.

"Gone. Where do you think they went?" Lan asked.

"I'm not sure. But if they stopped chasing us then that means they have something more important to do then eliminate us." Chaud inquired.

"That means trouble…We've got to get out of here quick!" Lan exclaimed.

"We have to find the dimensional area generator." Chaud replied. "Come on."

"Hey! Where are you going and what makes you so sure?" Lan called chasing after him.

"If Protoman and Megaman were right about the signal that was causing us to de-crossfuse, then that means it may be where the whole thing is controlled." Chaud replied.

"Okay!" Lan took out his PET. "Get us to the area where the signal was the strongest Megaman!"

"Roger." Screens came up and within moments, a small map of the building had come up.

"It was the floor you were on before and the floor above that; the ceiling?" Megaman said confused.

"Signals sent within buildings are weaker then wide ranged free ranged shots with no borders. We've got to hurry." Chaud said as he ran up the stairs again.

"Right."

Pretty soon the two had gotten to the floor with the shadow navis, only to find they weren't there.

"I think you were right…" Lan stared at the controls.

"Yeah. Now how to turn it off…" Chaud started opening programs on the computer with the controls, and clicking around.

"Hey!" Lan panicked. "You don't know what you're doing! What if you set something off? What if you cause more trouble!"

"We have to take our chances!" Chaud tapped the button in the corner of the controls and slowly, the black walls became normal again.

"It worked! Now we have to-" Lan was cut off.

"L-bzzt-Chau-bzzt-sci-lab is-bzzt-conflict-bzzt-control-bzzt-now-bzzzt…" Dr. Hikari had called, then was cut off.

"Dad? Dad! He said something about sci-lab! We've got to head there fast!" Lan exclaimed running out.

"Wait! We-ugh…never mind…" Chaud ran after him.

Sci-lab

"Dad!" Lan ran in. Dr. Hikari and Famous were at the central computer mainframe, with the monitor flashing red repeatedly.

"Lan!" Dr. Hikari called back.

"Dr. Hikari! What happened?" Chaud asked hesitantly.

"Viruses! Plus unidentified navis! They seem to be led by-" Famous was cut off. He showed them the screen.

What Lan saw next shocked him.

"Roll!" Lan gasped.

Roll was sitting on a large, black throne that seemed to be a hole in the net world. Roll cackled.

"I've returned Hikari! And this time, I'M STAYING! Empress has returned!" Empress cackled again.

"No!" Lan exclaimed.

"Yes! And our aim this time is…TO DESTROY ALL PEOPLE RELATED TO SCI-LAB AND NET SAVIORS! And don't try to get in our way either." Roll showed a screen of Maylu, held captive.

Lan gasped.

"Sakurai!" Chaud's eyes widened. "Where's Komi!" Maylu didn't hear him.

"She can't hear you fools." a dark figure appeared.

"Ah…Dark Knight it so seems?" Empress smirked at the figure. The figure seemed to be the cookie cutter form of Slayer, filled in with shadows and a dark cape with red and gold eyes that glared into the depths of your mind.

The figure grinned evilly. Empress laughed evilly.

"I've got backup this time. And I'm more powerful then ever." Empress smirked.

"As a thunderhead rules above our heads, you will perish below our feet! Sweet revenge…" Slayer put her hand on her chin and supported her elbow with her other hand and knee. "Don't even try to get in our way…" she hissed. (Her voice changed.)

"Lan! Chaud! We detected a-"

_BOOM!_

**Ohohen: Buahaha. BOOM! Hahahahahaha. CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHA. Now that I have that reply to review thing, do you want me to reply to your reviews like I usually do or use the reply to review maneuver? I'll let you guys tell me in your review, while I'll just use the reply to review just this time. It's your review that I'm replying to…so…it's your choice!**

**Um…Also do you think I should change Komi's name to Watkyn? I'll continue to use her name as Komi in this story, but I mean in the sequel? If so, she'll be treated as if her name was always Watkyn. Make your choice! I kinda like Watkyn better. But since you're the one reading, it should be your choice no? ;; I still owe three chapters. **

**I recommend not doing the reply to review thing, because what if an anonymous comes and reviews! Or I could just reply to the reviews of the reviewers who have accounts with the reply to review thing, and those without accounts with how I usually reply to reviews. Just to be fair. I like reviews you know? ) doesn't everybody? Please tell me what you think.**

**Spiecas: I'm still trying to think of more random crap…but can't think of any more…glad you liked them anyway. Chaud and Komi's relationship have never been directly stated throughout the whole story. That's kinda the secret surprise thing. So you didn't miss it. YOU. ARE. WELCOME…for the cookies. ) hands you another cookie for updating Don't get a stomach ache. 3**

**Someone: I DRAW HORRIBLE. VERY. TERRIBLY. HORRIFICALLY. HORRIBLE. if your desperate. O.o cry? Crying is for the weak. D thanks for reviewing! hands you cookie for reviewing**

**Mistyaquamaster: YOU. ARE. WELCOME…for the cookie. D Oh. Okay. D The random parts are just…there. It's just to pull up your bored mood…if you're bored reading this story in the first place. Wow. Lotsa work. D better get going and start working! …Hey that rhymes…I only study if I feel like I have to. Usually I do though…I think…thanks for reviewing! hands you cookie for reviewing**

**: …**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**How do you want me to add fluff? I'm not the fluffy type…and right now…you can't really expect me to add fluff between Megaman and Empress! P but I do LOVE MegaxRoll though. ) thanks for reviewing! hands you cookie for reviewing**

**Rockman Ex: You're one of the reasons why I don't want to do the reply to review thing because you're not a member which means I can't reply to your reviews. ( so, I was smart and replied it this way! D Yeah, somehow I managed to get a nice, long chapter. ) I'll try to update soon. D hands you cookie for reviewing **

**Litod3vil: I actually managed to remember your pen name. D red slut XD I'm TRYING to think of more intermissions, but it's hard to think of something funny though…I like it when people say my stories are funny…AT WILL. D hands you cookie for reviewing**

**That should be all the anonymous reviews…tell me if I missed you! ) bye!**


	19. Our Enemies

**Our Game cube is messed up. I think the only way we can play is if we put it in the fridge or freezer. I bet the next time we play is in the winter. It keeps on saying that the disk could not be read please read the Nintendo instruction booklet for more information. So aggravating. We really want to play ToS bad. (Tales of Symphonia)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but er…um…my old science textbook.**

**But then again. If it didn't break down I wouldn't be updating. ) good news for you guys no?**

**Surprises**

Chapter 19: Our Enemies

"Their viruses are crashing our communication with security!" Famous worked madly on the computer.

"How else would you think to keep you inside? Bribe you and say if you stay and die below our feet we'll give you lollipops?" Empress smirked.

"There's got to be some way to stop them!" Dr. Hikari hesitated. "They're hacking into our entire system! If they're not stopped soon, We'll be entirely under their control!"

A worker from Sci-lab couldn't enter the room. He banged on the door.

"Dr. Hikari! Famous! Are you two okay in there?" He called.

"We're fine! For now…" Dr. Hikari called back.

Lan and Chaud exchanged looks then nodded.

"Jack in! Megaman!"

"Protoman!"

Megaman and Protoman appeared…surrounded by viruses…and taking them out…one by one by one…

And one by one by one they appeared again. After a couple minutes, they were panting with tire.

"You know…it's a shame we should leave the good stuff for the hungry viruses." Empress wondered out loud.

"What are you suggesting?" Dark Knight asked her. (A/N: Dark Knight is a GIRL. Dark Knight is SLAYER. And Dark Knight AND Empress are infected with the same virus that Yahoot gave Maylu to give to Roll. I couldn't find a way to explain in the story. ;;)

"I don't want to think of myself as lazy. You know. One of those lazy mortal queens that just watched their minions do their dirty work for them." Empress said.

"Agreed. We'll just have to distract them so the viruses can corrupt the mainframe, then we'll take over." Dark Knight agreed. She grinned. "It'll be a nice refresh as a welcome to this world."

Empress grinned as her whip appeared in her hand. "Let's go then…" She and Dark Knight sprang up.

Protoman watched as a string of Spikeys materialized and disappeared before him. He turned to see how Megaman was doing.

Suddenly, he felt a presence near Megaman. Something was coming…hard. He looked above Megaman's head…it was Empress.

"Watch out Megama-AH!" Something had pinned him to the ground. He struggled to look up only to see that Megaman was pinned by Empress and was being beaten. He tilted his head upwards slightly to see that Slayer, or now know as Dark Night, had pinned him on the ground.

Protoman growled. He struggled to get up, but was held down again. Dark Knight knelt down next to his ear.

"How does it feel fool? You're a mere navi compared to the likes of me…having to be able to be held down with such little strength of no effort." she hissed.

Protoman roared.

"You're pitiful Megaman. You're weak, hopeless, and pitiful. You hear me Megaman? That is the very reason, why I'm going to be the last thing you see before you get deleted…and never come back again. You were lucky that time. Having to be able to be revived. But those are ridiculous, worthless memories. Memories that don't need to be remembered." Empress said as she lifted Megaman's chin with her whip.

Empress let Megaman go, then kicked him, causing him to fly back against a wall.

"UGH!"

"Megaman!" Lan called. "Get up!"

Megaman struggled to get up, but couldn't. Empress raised her finger and electrocuted him, just as she did during the N1 Grand Prix.

"As I said before, you will be deleted." She grinned. She lifted her whip, and started beating him again. (A/N: I would describe it, but it's too horrible…I can't imagine typing this down. POOR MEGAMAN! You're not the only one who can read you know!)

"Megaman! We have to stop this! Cyber sword battlechip in dow-"

"No! Roll is our friend! We can't hurt her!" Megaman halted him.

"But…" Lan thought about Maylu. It was bad enough for her to be captured. What if she finds out that Roll was gone too? Lan would never forgive himself.

"You have to find another way to stop her!" Megaman called back in pain.

"What is it Megaman? Is it too much for you?" Megaman looked up in pain again. Empress cackled again.

"This is just getting started…" she called out her viruses, and ordered them to attack Megaman. Megaman scowled and started to delete the viruses one by one again.

Suddenly, he felt pain in his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in tremendous pain.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan yelled. "NO!"

Chaud looked to the side at his partner. Lan was not having the best time with how Megaman was doing. He tried to remember what he saw back at the company building. The signal Protoman found was a strong signal. If he was right then…

"Lan! Come on! We've got to go quick!" Chaud called.

"No! Megaman will be-"

"You're not going to fight Empress, so what's the use standing here? Come on!"

"But-" Chaud didn't wait. He went over and grabbed Lan's arm and pulled him away.

"Chaud! What do you-" Lan was interrupted again.

"If you want to save Megaman, then shut up and let's go!" Chaud snapped. Lan gasped as Chaud let go of his arm and ran in front. Lan stopped briefly, to recover from the encounter, then pulled himself together, and ran after Chaud.

Lan followed Chaud up the stairs on to the top floor. Chaud stopped there.

"What is it?" Lan asked.

"Something's here…" Chaud scanned the room. "Look for something movable or suspicious of some sort." Chaud started looking and pushing around the equipment.

"Okay…" Lan followed what Chaud was doing.

10 minutes later

Lan moved away a large machine only to find that he was facing the wall. He sweatdropped. 'Darn. I thought I'd find something here. Now I have to move all this back in place. Hm…is it me, or is it hot in here?' Lan felt something burning his back.

"Lan! Get away!" Chaud called. Lan heard something charging behind him.

"Huh? Ah!" Chaud ran over and rammed into him so that he slid away.

"What the-?" The machines that Lan had miraculously lined up had a straight line going through them. It was a laser, as Lan had observed, and was coming through a small wall on the other side of the room. The laser went through all four of the machines that Lan had pushed and pulled around. Lan and Chaud watched as the laser met the other side of the wall and revealed a black opening in which looked like a small whole in the wall.

Lan cautiously crawled over and put his hand against it. Amazingly, it went right through. Once he felt that it went through, he jerked it back.

"Whoa!" Lan was back.

"It leads somewhere. Let's end this Lan." Chaud and Lan nodded, then crawled through the small opening.

Empress was coming in on another attack, and Megaman was her target.

"Ah!" Megaman prepared to shield himself from being deleted.

Protoman looked over his shoulder and saw Megaman. He rushed over, and shoved him to where the attack from Empress wouldn't effect.

_CRASH!_

Bits of data from her charged attack flew everywhere and left only a steep hole in the ground.

"Th-Thanks Protoman…" Megaman stuttered.

"Hm…this is beginning to become a problem." Dark Knight floated over to Empress.

"I'll handle it." Dark Knight said in reply.

"I knew you'd say that." Empress closed her eyes and grinned. Dark Knight floated over between Megaman and Protoman. She raised her arms.

"NIGHT!" She called above, raising her head. A large black line appeared that seemed to stretch endlessly both ways, then grew to be a wall between Megaman and Protoman.

"Protoman!" Megaman exclaimed. 'I need his teamwork!'

"You're mine Megaman! Without your pathetic ally with you, you will be deleted!" Empress slapped him, and then started beating him again.

"How do you feel Proto fool?" Dark Knight grinned. "Without your precious Megaman, you're even weaker the before!"

Protoman scowled as he attacked Dark Knight again. But like before, Protoman was getting weak, and his attacks were being dodged or blocked.

"Keep this up and you'll just be committing suicide." Dark Knight grinned. She blocked another attack with her sword (The same one that Slayer used by is black) and then pierced the side of Protoman's waist. This was going to be a long time to recover. It was only a scratch but…

"AH!" Protoman held his side in pain.

"It's only a mere scratch but if it's struck by my sword epée, it's poisoned. Slowly and painfully it'll eat you away until you're entirely gone." she grinned.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Megaman hit the wall again. He was close to being deleted by now, with Empress approaching. Her whip turned into a sword and she lifted her sword.

She raised her sword as if to strike down on Megaman. "Say goodbye Megaman."

Protoman held his arm. The attack was starting from his arm. As Dark Knight said earlier, slowly, and painfully.

'Ah…there's got to be a way to end this…' Protoman was weak. In fact, paralyzed. Paralyzed from pain. And deep in his heart, he knew something on the bottom of his heart wanted him to save her…for some reason. It seemed that she had become a friend of his. Or some sort that is.

Dark Knight walked over to Protoman.

"Au Revoir Protoman." Dark Knight grinned evilly. "I'll pay my respects. Any last wishes before leaving this world?" she asked.

"W-What is this…!" Chaud rasped out.

"I-I think w-we're in a dimensional area…but how?" Lan wondered.

"Who goes there!" an young but evil voice called.

Lan and Chaud looked up. There, sat a young man sitting on what it seemed to be a throne. He was purple, with fangs, black wings and a cape. He had black hair with young white streaks. His eyes were a yellow that glowed in the dark. He seemed to covered in fog and haze or some sort.

"You…" he hissed.

"Who are you?" Lan demanded meekly.

The figure cackled.

"Usually, I'd rather not give my name and say, 'Who are you to ask for my name?' but I can't say that now can I? …Lan Hikari? Chaud Blaze?" (A/N: XD Lloyd Irving. XD did I spell that right?)

Lan and Chaud gasped.

"How'd you get our names?" Chaud demanded. Immediately, the figure started laughing again.

"Since you're here and will be demolished pretty soon, I guess I can fill you in." he said. "…My fellow net saviors."

"What?" Lan asked.

"I do know that you remember a great and powerful navi named Shademan do I recall?" the figure asked.

"S-Shademan? Yeah…he's gone." (A/N: Kids WB never showed the entire season of axess so I have to make part of this up. But I did do research on Rockman.exe though. So it should have some resemblance.)

"If you're thinking of taking revenge for him on us, we already did the dirty work. Laserman and Regal did that is." (A/N: Was it Laserman? Is that how you spell Regal?) Chaud told him.

"But if you let him have his way, he wouldn't of perished the way he did that day. And that is why I, Hazeman, will avenge Shademan and destroy sci-lab and the filthy people and net saviors there. And maybe I'll let Empress and Dark Knight have what they want to…" he pondered off.

"What did you do to Roll and Slayer!" Lan snapped. Hazeman cackled.

"What did I do?" He laughed. "Oh it was quite easy. Simply steal the pitiful human's PET after they're knocked out cold, force the navi to remove itself, disable them, and corrupt them with a special virus or chip I geniusly created."

Lan sweatdropped.

"Geniusly isn't even a word! Sheesh…and you're calling yourself a genius." Lan stared comically and crossed his arms.

"Eh…um…grr…DOESN'T MATTER! Enforced with a piece of the dark chip added to the power of the infected Great White Angel Chip, the two navis are mine from now on!" he cried.

"…And there's no way to stop me. Once I activate the dimensional area satellite, the dimensional area, equipped with the dark chip, will trap sci-lab, along with everyone and thing inside it. I'll release the dark chip clone navis, and I think you know what'll happen after that point." Hazeman made a fist. "Boom!" He said quietly, releasing his fist to reveal his five fingers and a small explosion floating a top of it. He grinned evilly.

"And those who get away, we'll track them down, hunt them down, stalk em' down, and kill em. Make them go _boom!_" Hazeman grinned evilly. (A/N: I should've called him Boomman XD)

"And if you think that you can just go and use your pitiful navis to find the generator, TOO BAD. One thing, my dear ladies are probably finishing them off by now. Also, if not, which the chances of are quite slim to the impossible, you won't be able to find it." He sniggered. "I'm enforced. Enforced everything with the dark chip that is. Remember that large barrier you saw the other day? With Generalman and all? Yes, it was me who Generalman was loyal to. Well, it was black. Do you know why?" Hazeman grinned.

Chaud let out a small gasp. "Y-You enforced it with a dark…chip…that's how you managed to get…a dimensional area in a dimensional area!"

"I see you have been paying attention and doing your homework." Hazeman said sarcastically, although Lan and Chaud didn't think it was so funny. Besides. Lan never pays attention in class or does his homework. But then again…never say never.

"It won't be as easy to get in. You only managed to get in because of a stupid hacker on your side. Now, that we have her captive, you won't be getting in. Or for those who are in, won't be getting out." he smirked. "Okay, I've done my speech. Now what are YOU going to do?"

Lan and Chaud scowled.

'There's got to be a way…' Lan thought. 'Everything has it's weakness…we'll just have to find it step by step…'

"Step by step…" Lan thought about what had happened lately. GENERALman, the gas release, the holding captives at the banquet, this all sounded like the steps of a Medieval times war. 'Steps…retrace…' Lan and Chaud exchanged looks and nodded. (A/N: How many times have I done that?)

"Going backwards, we'll just have to plot a way to stop them…" Lan said to him. (Hazeman was too busy cackling to pay attention.)

"So far, his plan is to release the Dark Chip navis in large quantities, trap them all in a small, corrupted space within the dimensional area, and have everything within be destroyed." Chaud concluded.

"So we have to stop the navis, and rid of the dimensional area." Lan said.

"Mm…but we can't stop the navis, we don't know how they're produced."

"They're clones. And if he wants to release that many navis in one destination, he'd need a lot. So, there must be a…some kinda machine that produces these navis in a fast manner." Lan said.

"Don't even try to find it." Hazeman interrupted. He started cackling again. "It's impossible, the only way you could find it is-mm?" Hazeman looked around. No Lan. No Chaud.

"Dangit. DOES NO ONE CARE ABOUT A POOR, LONELY, SOUL SUCH AS I!"

"It's probably pretty precious. I bet he put it somewhere where no one will find it." Lan said when the got outside.

"Do you think It has anything to do with the machines I pushed?" Lan asked.

"I'm not sure. All I found were some mirrors, machines, and dust." Chaud replied.

"Mirrors?" Lan questioned.

"Yeah. Mirrors and holes in the ground." Chaud thought for a moment. "That's got to be an answer somehow." Chaud walked over to where he found a mirror and hole.

"I get that the holes probably shoot lasers, but what about the mirrors?" Lan thought out loud.

"These are the type of lasers that pierce through anything. Did you see those machines?" pointed at the holes in the machines.

"Not unless you…" Lan stopped.

"Unless you reflect the laser!" Chaud exclaimed in realization.

"That's got to be it!" Lan exclaimed.

"The mirrors have to be arranged in a certain position in order for the lasers to hit a certain point!" Chaud said.

"Now all we need is a bird's-eye-view." Lan sighed.

"Maybe we can get a diagram with our PETs." Chaud took out his PET and started clicking around with it. Lan just stared and winced.

"Got it. This is the position it's in now." Chaud showed Lan his PET. Lan thought it looked like a bird with an anvil on it's head. He raised an eyebrow.

"That looks like a bird with an anvil dropping on it's head." Lan said. Chaud titled his head.

"Hey…you're right…hm…anyway. We have to find out in what directions are we supposed to move the mirrors in." Chaud looked around.

"So we'll just have to make a shape out of these pieces or dots which are the machines out here." Lan pointed his thumb at a machine behind him without looking.

"Yeah…Something that resembles Hazeman…" Chaud thought. He started to move around the dots. The machines started to move in where Chaud moved the dots. One machine hit Lan and made him fall over on his head with his bottom sticking up. Chaud sweatdropped as Lan glared at him.

Chaud laughed nervously. "Eh heh heh heh…sorry."

"Grr…" Lan sat back up. (They were on the floor.) "How come the machines moved when you moved the dots?" Lan asked.

"I connected the equipment with my PET without cords. That way we won't have to be here all day moving equipment. Unless…you really WANT to."

"Oh. Um…I'll stick with this. Hey, let me try." Chaud gave Lan his PET. The machines started to move again as Lan moved his hand.

"There!" Lan grinned proudly.

"Hm…EH?" Chaud took the PET and his eyes widened comically. (A/N: You know, those eyes.)

"C-Curry?" Chaud stuttered out. Lan made an I shrug with his hands. He shrugged.

"Hey. I'm hungry." Chaud fell on the floor. (A/N: Anime style)

"Take this seriously Lan!" Chaud yelled at him with a vein popping up on his head. Lan sweatdropped.

"Okay, okay, gees." Lan waved his hands in front him. Chaud took back his PET and started moving around the machines again. This time, he hit himself.

"Ow…" Chaud rubbed the back of his head. Lan burst out laughing on the ground. Chaud got the vein on his head again and kicked Lan.

"Ow! Okay, okay! Here, let me try again." Lan took it back. He moved around the dots.

_CRASH! (A/N: I actually typed "CASH" before XD)_

The screen zooms out to the view of the entire building.

"LLLAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" You hear Chaud yell angrily. A small diagram comes up that seems to be colored in by a child's crayons which show to figures. One you can tell is Lan and the other Chaud.

We see that Lan is on top of Chaud and there are two machines behind them. One behind where Chaud was sitting before which made Chaud fall over, and one behind Lan which made Lan fall over. Chaud has a vein again. Lan sweatdrop.

**Ohohen: Hopefully that makes up for the random-free chapter this was. I don't think there will be any good action for you action/adventure readers/fan/reviewers out there. So, just a warning. But, there will be action from what I see now, so just to let you know that.**

**GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! I really don't like it when my stories are removed! Like it got removed twice on my other story, so please. I don't want to get this one removed just BECAUSE I REPLY TO ANNYNOMUS REVIEWS! Or you can email me at ) mistyaquamaster, I know you have an account. Use it. Please. I really want to respond to all my reviewer's reviews. That's why they're my reviewers! XD or if you're really that lazy just email me. So, my dear friend Someone, EMAIL ME. And you didn't hurt my feelings. I just wanted to know your opinion. This will be the last time I respond to anonymous reviews. Kay? YAY! CHAPTER 18 GOT THE HIGHEST RATING! W00t. OH and…er…me don't likes Harry Potter. But did you see their hair? I was like…god. Get a haircut. I bet by the time the last movie comes out they'll be like…21 or something XD hands you cookie for reviewing thanks for reviewing! Bye! AND GET AN ACCOUNT OR EMAIL ME. I DON'T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE.**

**PLEASE! GET AN ACCOUNT PEOPLE! …or email me. I don't want to get in trouble. Kay? **

**Hm…ClampLover didn't review…oh well. I realize that there aren't many people reviewing this time. Probably because of Thanksgiving.**

**I saw that some people were asking me for my AIM screen name and my MSN screen name. Well, I have AIM, YIM, and MSN messenger. But I'm still trying to find out how MSN messenger works. I think it's very complicated. That's kinda why I like YIM and AIM better…**

**I think I broke a lot of rules in this chapter. Although I don't know what. sigh and walks away glumly**


	20. Almost There

**Here's a heads up. I'm working on another story that will be released once I claim this story as complete.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or Rockman.exe or Capcom.**

**OMFG. MEGAMAN'S BACK! FOR TWO WEEKS! W00T!I liked the episode,"The Mysteriously Masked Navi" It wasvery funny!I found out how to record it!YAY! I managed to find out in 10 minutes...O.O**

**Surprises**

Chapter Twenty: Almost There

A child is walking down the sidewalk with their mother. He is holding a small sack of marbles.

"Mommy, mommy! I won the game! I'm as good as sister now!" he cried, holding up the small trophy. The mother smiled kindly and proudly. Proud of his son. She bent down, and gave his son a happy hug.

Suddenly, a swift, small brown dog whooshed by, and hit the bag of marbles the child was holding. The bag of marbles scattered across the floor, having at least ten fall into a small hole that fell upon the border of the large building nearby.

Lan sighed. "This is never going to work! We'll be here all day! And before you know it, sci-lab will go _BOOM_!" Lan said, doing the same hand gesture Hazeman did. (Releasing a fist like a flower)

"Be quiet. Stop complaining and think! You've been able to go through previous obstacles and you can't go through this one? What are you Lan Hikari?" Chaud said giving a pitiful look at Lan.

Lan sighed. "Well, you have a point…Here, I think I just thought of something. Try-" He was cut off when ten marbles fell out and hit him square on the head in an equal amount of time. When Lan made a dizzy face with his tongue sticking out, about two seconds later the largest marble comes and _PLUNKS_ poor Lan in the head, causing him to fall on the floor.

As the marbles fell on Lan's head Chaud was watching them go _PLOP PLUNK PLOP _nodding and bobbing his head as they fell one by one on his ally's nutcase-er…head.

"Ow…" Lan said, still in a tizzy.

'Where'd those marbles come from?' Chaud thought, looking up.

Suddenly, he saw something sparkle. His eyes widened.

"Lan…Lan look…" Chaud shook Lan's shoulder and urged him to look up.

"Ow…what…" Lan rubbed his head and looked up. He saw something sparkle.

"Hey…what is that?" Lan asked, regaining control.

"I don't know…" Chaud said in reply. He looked at Lan and saw a dent in his forehead. There were four dots and one large circle around them.

"Hey…" Chaud pointed. "How'd you get that?"

"Huh?" Lan tried to look up at his forehead. He felt around his forehead. The pointed from his forehead to the floor where he was face down before. He felt around for something that could of made the mark.

"Here." Lan pointed at a small circlet in the floor. It was similar to Lan's bruise, but it stood out more. There were three dents that were inside the large circlet, each on each corner.

"What do you think is up there Chaud?" Lan asked pointing upwards.

"What sparkles?" Chaud asked. Lan shrugged. "A star?" Chaud sweatdropped and fell on the floor.

"A mirror you dope." Chaud hit him. Lan made a face at the audience like he was a dead fish or something.

"So…what are you saying? That the mirrors are supposed to direct the lasers to the switches…and the equipment around it was just an interference?" Lan asked.

"Yeah. It was just to take our mind off the actual truth. Kinda like a hitch."

"A h-hitch?" Lan cocked his head sideways. Chaud held his forehead.

"Nevermind…Just, move the equipment so they won't be in the way." Chaud pointed at his PET that was in Lan's hand.

"Okay…I get it…" Lan moved around with Chaud's PET. Pretty soon all the equipment around them had been moved to the corner.

"Okay I got it. Now all we have to do is move around the mirrors so that the laser will be directed up to the mirror, and then down to these orb thingys…" Lan pointed as he spoke. Chaud sweatdropped.

"Yeah…whatever you just said Lan." View: Chaud and Lan go chibi with these cute little sounds playing every time the go from corner to corner changing the and readjusting the mirrors. Finally, they were done.

The lasers had started charging, and finally let out a stream of red light, bouncing from one mirror to another, then finally up the ceiling, then down to the orbs. Lan and Chaud watched as the orbs activated. The room around them started the disappear, and they were back in a room, similar to the one where Hazeman was before, but without Hazeman. Faint materializing noises were the only sounds you heard if you weren't deaf and was listening very closely.

"You hear that?" Lan asked. Chaud nodded. "Do you think we found it?"

"I'm not sure. Let's look around." Chaud replied. They went around, scanning the walls, until…

Lan was holding his hand against the wall and had pressed something.

"Huh?"

"Did you activate another switch?" Chaud walked over. A long pause was all that happened.

"Now I'm convinced that I don't really know…" Lan said in reply, breaking the silence. He stared back at the switch.

"We're never going to get this done…" He sighed, and hung his head in exhaustion. "I want curry."

"Will you-" Chaud was about to interrupt until suddenly, right where Lan had his hand against the wall, the switch became a small panel and on the panel…

Was a bowl of curry?

"CURRY!" before Chaud could tell Lan, 'Stop Lan that may be a trap!' or 'Lan that may be poisonous!' or something similar, Lan had gobbled it all up. Instead, he crossed his arms and glared.

"You know, I really wish that I could put some duck tape over your mouth Lan." And right when he finished his sentence, a roll of duck tape stuck Lan's mouth shut. Chaud winced.

"I wish that piece of duck tape was off of you." Chaud said. Lan just stood their awed. The piece of duck tape came off, just as he said.

"This is a-" Chaud was cut off.

"I WISH I HAD A HOT DOG, FRIES, A BOWL OF CURRY, AND SOME SODA!" Lan called. Then, just like how it was with the bowl of curry, came the hot dog, fries, and then rest of what Lan had 'ordered'

"Wow! Why can't my room be like that?" Lan said starting to eat up all the food. Chaud sweatdropped.

When Lan finished, he grinned at Chaud. "Okay. I was hungry. I'm pretty sure you know what this room is and does. I had my lunch." He grinned wider.

"Now can we-"

"Show us to the room with the cloning device!" Lan said out loud. The dark room started to fall in one place as it seemed, all to this one section of the room in the wall. It made a small door, then formed a large glass window, and a door. The materializing noises had gotten louder by now.

Lan and Chaud exchanged looks then nodded. (A/N: Here we go again.) They started over to the window and looked inside. (The window was a window of glass that had a large area so a lot of people could see at the same time. Kinda like the ones you see at sci-lab.)

The two of them gasped. What they saw as it seemed, two large black pillars that curved at the end, having every time they meet at the same time, which is every time, at then small shadow navi in the center, another navi like that one would appear. The same navis that Hazeman was talking about.

"So this is where all the navis are made!" Lan exclaimed. "We've got to destroy that thing! Let's go!" Lan was about to dash in until Chaud held him back.

"Wait! The navis are guarding this place! We can't get in without being seen! You'll just be committing suicide!" Chaud told him.

"Then how are we going to get inside?" Lan asked.

"Hm…" Chaud looked around. "Do you think we can get in without being seen?" he asked.

"Well, yeah but how are we going to be 'Without being seen'?" Lan asked.

Chaud smiled and turned around. "Make us invisible." he said. Lan just looked at him confused, but then he saw a large light coming from the other side of the room. It was coming their way, as if it were a scanner. The scanner was approaching them, and Lan started to panic.

"W-What is that?" Lan pointed, hiding behind Chaud. The scanner had already gone over them by now. Lan had his eyes closed in fear of what pain would occur. After a while, of shielding himself, he opened his eyes. He looked at his hands.

"I'm alive!" He exclaimed.

"We know that. Now come on. We have to get rid of that navi in the middle. And make sure it doesn't come back either." Chaud told him.

"Okay. We'll pour some water on it." He ordered for water, and got a bucket of water. Then Lan looked at his hands. "I still can't believe this." Lan followed Chaud inside.

They silently crept inside, and went behind the cloning device. Lan and Chaud both had a bucket of water, and nodded. They opened the small case that held the case shut, and dumped all the water inside. The machine emitted sparks immediately, and slowly started to give off larger sparks.

"It's gonna errupt!" With that the two of them dashed out the door.

The machine shook frantically, and pretty much, blew up. Taking away everything around it. All the navis that had been an effect of cloning, disappeared and were gone.

Lan and Chaud were watching this as it happened.

"Fools! What do you think you're doing?" They heard a voice behind them. They turned.

"Hazeman!"

"Do you think just because you discovered the cloning machine and destroyed, that your precious sci-lab wouldn't be destroyed? Empress and Dark Knight are over there right now, taking care of your pitiful navis. Once their done, I'll release the navis. They also have a load with them as well. Just because you did this, doesn't mean you have destroyed my plans! You stu…pid…" Lan and Chaud were gone.

"CURSES! Does no one care about a poor lonely soul such as I!"

"WE have to stop Empress and Dark Knight or they'll release the navis and sci-lab will be gone!" Chaud said as he ran back to sci-lab.

"But we can't hurt Roll or Slayer! They're our friends!" Lan replied.

"We'll have to find another solution. But if we can't find one, we'll just have get rid of them. We have no choice. This is the sacrifice Lan."

"I love you…" Megaman whispered. That whisper was faint, but Empress could here it.

"What? What did you just say?" Empress's voice softened.

"I love you…Roll…" Megaman whispered again.

"No…No…NO!" Empress grabbed her head and flung back. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO! STOP IT!" She screamed.

Empress screamed and screeched a horrible, dreaded shriek that sent shivers up Megaman's spine.

Megaman struggled to stand up, holding the wall for support.

"CURSE YOU MEGAMAN! M-Megaman…help…NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! GO AWAY! YOU'RE GONE! ROLL IS GONE! M-Megaman! Mega-BE GONE!" Empress struggled, jumping from Empress, to Roll, to Empress, then again. Empress was nearing Megaman now, her sword raised, with one hand over her eye.

"YOU WILL BE DELETED MEGAMAN! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" She lifted her sword. Megaman waited for the sword to strike him, and let pain fall upon him. He made a fist against the wall. "I'm sorry Lan…everyone…"

But, the only thing he found that hand fell upon him, was Empress. Megaman, having to not know what to do for the first time, wrapped his arms around Empress.

"Let go of me you fool!" But the only thing that was let go was Empress's sword. Roll was returning.

"M-Megaman…I-I…l-love…y-you…h-help…" Megaman could just barely tell that it was Roll. He was much to weak. He would have been deleted by now, but miraculously survived.

"I'll return for you Megaman…you will be deleted before my feet!" Empress it was this time, she hissed. Roll had returned to her normal state.

"Megaman…?" Roll whispered. "Megaman?"

"R-Roll? Is…is that you?" Megaman answered meekly.

"Megaman!" Roll had let go of Megaman for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around him again.

"Megaman! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Roll cried. "I hurt you!"

"I-It wasn't your fault…you were…corrupted…" Megaman said weakly.

"You're hurt…" Roll cried softly. She hugged him close. "I'm sorry Megaman…I love you…I promise…" Megaman's eyes widened slightly.

"R-Roll…I-I love you…t-too…" Megaman stuttered. Not because he was shy, because he was weak.

"Megaman!" Roll kissed Megaman on the cheek. Megaman blushed.

Protoman struggled to stand up. Dark Knight scowled and helped him up, much to her dismay.

"You wish?" She held her epée to his neck. Protoman just stared at her. Then, an dreadful idea came to mind. 'I have no choice…it's my only hope…and my last one…'

Protoman gathered up all his strength, and pushed away Dark Knight's sword. Though she was still holding it, it went back to her side, and what Protoman did next, shocked not only us and you, but him himself.

Protoman forced Dark Knight into a embrace, and kissed her. Her lips were cold and warm in an awkward way. So cold, it was hot. Protoman was trembling, but was calm enough to feel that Dark Knight was trembling as well. She started to grow weak.

'Fool…What does he think he's doing? He's just asking for a death wish isn't he? Hmpf…' Dark Knight was furious, she tried to pull away, but Protoman had a good grip on her. Finally, she gathered her remaining strength, and pierced Protoman's shoulder, to the other side.

Protoman jerked, but stood his ground. 'It's…my…last hope…'

'FOOL!' A voice roared in her mind. Protoman held her tight, but she pulled her sword out, and was about to strike again until…

'What? What's happening? I'm loosing control! What's happening to me! NOOOO...!' Protoman still held her hard, but gentle.

The color started to fade away in Dark Knight's uniform and cape. (Dark Knight's cape covered her whole body.) and her normal color was returning. (Still in Protoman's arms)

Protoman, deleted. Or…almost deleted. A gloved hand was placed on his wound another on his other wound, and started to glow. The large amount of data he had lost, started to return at a quick pace. He was saved.

Protoman winced.

"What…?" Protoman wondered when he recovered the feeling in his body. No longer numb, he felt weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Slayer, no longer corrupted with a piece of the dark chip and virus. He let out a small, slight smile.

The wall disappeared, and Megaman saw Protoman. The only difference was that, Roll still had enough energy to stand, Slayer did not. Not because she healed Protoman just in the nick of time, it was because, Roll has past experience from the virus chip. Even equipped with the dark chip, she still managed. Slayer, did not. She doesn't have past experience. She has not energy left. (A/N: Gee…that was cheesy.)

A slightly tired out Megaman did a thumbs up at Protoman, who slightly and did a thumbs up in return.

**Ohohen: Oh my I should of ended it there. I mean, I would of gotten it done on Dec. 4th or 5th, but I had writer's block. So, just for now, use this chapter. This chapter really wasn't a big cliffy, but you action lovers are probably still wondering about Hazeman. Don't worry, I only had writer's block because of that. I didn't want to let you down you know? Even though you aren't reviewing and all…which isn't very fair…and you're starting to make me pissed…anyway. **

**I'm trying to think of something for the action…something BIG. Just enough to satisfy you ungrateful action lovers who are reading this story. You gotta understand I'm doing my best. And how I know you're there? Dude…I probably got more the 5000 hits on this story…which to me is amazingly a lot. Usually I get less then a 1000. When they reset the status counters, I got more then 700 hits in one day. Oh I know you're there alright you ungrateful fools. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Let's just say, I tried and I think I failed. I don't think anymore people will be reading this story after this chapter. I don't think a lot of people like the pairing. So, yeah…I don't care if you don't read it. This story's gonna be dead after I finish it anyways. With no more reviews or hits…or alerts of course. **

**I liked the marble thing XD plop plop plop! ) hope you guys don't mind me updating so late. Hopefully this can make it up for you romance freaks out there hopefully that is. **

**Hey, I said Protoman's gonna have a big part near the end! And it's in chapter 20! Now with that over with, the only thing to worry about is the action part…oh, and I'm changing the genres, it's not action/adventure/romance anymore. It's not gonna be like before after a month of ending this story. I think the sequel is going to have more action then the this story. Hope you people don't mind. But don't worry, there's gonna be something for your romance lovers…once you find out Chaud and Komi's TRUE relationship! And I must say you people have already guessed it! You guys pay real close attention don't you? ) till next time! And I'm not going to update until a long time. Not until I get over my writer's block that is. My friend, she got over it in exactly 40 minutes. **

**But she's writing a blood/gore/adventure story. And don't bother looking it on fan fiction. It's not there. She wrote nine chapters on paper and pen. Or with pen that is. She's on the ninth chapter, on wide ruled paper. Each chapter is like three pages. I must say, they write too little. It takes about more then five of her chapters to make up one chapter of this story. I hope you get the point. **

**I don't actually read the story, since I don't really want to know…and it's not my type…(I like fan fiction and humor fiction and nonfiction more then the story she's making) not that's its bad or anything of course. My other friends seem to be very in to it. Like…DESPERATE for another chapter. Sometimes they talk about the story and how the characters are acting…**

**You know there are sometimes I really wish I was Helen Keller. Deaf. Blind. (Was she mute? Hm…more research for me.) Not that I think the blood and gore is nasty or anything…my friend (the one who's writing the story) seems to be the only one besides me who doesn't get the shivers from nasty things. **

**People at lunch do some pretty nasty things too. Like putting their food with other foods…weird. **

**I don't read the story as you know, but once, I picked up a paper to a chapter, and read a sentence. (A sentence is as far as I've gone so far) The sentence had my friend, "Chimeira" (Her name is that in the story) It's supposed to be "Chimera" you know, when two different tissues are a result of mutation. Or two animals or species put together to make a whole, other species. That kind of chimera. (See? It PAYS to watch Fullmetal Alchemist!) When I told her it was "Chimera" not "Chimeira" she was pretty pissed. XD I knew it was Chimera since they were pronouncing it that way. Haha…how foolish of them…oh well. Everyone makes mistakes. XD I wish she'd change my name to Watkyn…yeah…I'll ask her that tomorrow! ) brilliant. **

**Okay, I'm done with my page and a half speech/piece of my life/piece of author's/editor's life. Now…**

**REVIEW.**

…**please?**

**One more thing (So. Many. Things.) Just because I like romance FANFICTION. Doesn't mean I have my eye on anyone. Plus…crushes are stupid. P that's why I never had one. But I like anime pairings though! Like Netto/Meiru and Megaman/Roll and stuff. But stories like, "Gone with the Wind" Not my type. Too…mushy…fluffy…gushy…shiver**

**REVIEW**

**And authors please update your story if I reviewed for it ) yes I'm that desperate!**


	21. End FINAL

-1**Okay, right now, my writer's block is not over with. Or…this is the point that I started. I don't. **

**December 16th, 4:34 pm. Charlotte, North Carolina.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman/Rockman.exe or Capcom. **

**Okay. Let's see how long it'll take me to update this time…**

**Surprises**

Chapter Twenty One: End (Main Ending)

"Can you get the screen on?" Famous asked.

"No luck here. You?" Yuuichiro replied.

"Nothing…I'm starting to get worried how Megaman and Protoman are doing." he added.

"Let's just hope they're alright." Famous assured him.

"Dad! Mr. Famous!" The two scientists turned. "Lan!"

"Where's Protoman? We couldn't get a thing from our PETs." Chaud asked worriedly.

"We can't get a view either. We've tried everything." Yuuichiro responded upset.

Chaud frowned to himself.

"Do you think…NO. I trust Megaman! He'll be fine!" Lan made a confident fist. Chaud looked at him.

"I can't stand just standing here doing nothing! I bet Megaman's doing something, and so is Protoman!" Lan gave Chaud a confident look. "We have to do what we can to help! What do you say Chaud?" Lan stared at Chaud with glowing eyes.

Chaud winced, and nodded. "Let's go."

"That's the spirit." Famous said.

"By the way, who are you going against?" Yuuichiro asked.

"Hazeman." Lan still had that confident face on.

"Hazeman…" Yuuichiro turned to his computer, and started typing frantically. Moments, later, unclear screens came up.

"Hazeman…" he turned to face Lan and Chaud. "Let us help you Lan. We know how to capture Hazeman." Famous went over and stared at the screen.

"I know what we need" he said. He walked out to the corner of the room, and brought out what looked like detonators. Except smaller in size with a large red button up top.

"Use this." He gave Lan and Chaud each two to three. "Place it as a trap so it'll make a square, and then it'll trap Hazeman into a small chip." He showed them a chip which looked like a plain empty chip, except that it had what looked like a small glass case in place of where the chip description was. (A/N: You know, where the picture is?)

"When you do, activate a single trap base and Hazeman will be gone." Famous added.

Yuuichiro then laughed a bit. "We didn't think you two would be able to crossfuse without your navis, so this should help. But what I'm curious about is how come I can access Hazeman's profile so easily. Most navis such like him secure their profiles, especially their weaknesses. I didn't even need a code to find his."

This time, it was Lan and Chaud's turn to laugh.

"Let's just say, Hazeman's a punk dad." Lan replied. "Let's go Chaud."

"Right." and they set off.

"Be careful Lan! Chaud!" Yuuichiro called after them.

"Don't worry we will!" Lan replied

Lan and Chaud returned to the last place where they spotted Hazeman. As they thought he was right there.

"Come back to be destroyed humans?" He cackled. They said nothing and started off to the corners of the room. Something dropped out of Lan's pockets as he ran.

"What may you be doing now ay?" he wondered aloud. Chaud went to the last one he set down and pressed the large red button. 'This is easier then I thought.'

All the places where they had set the traps linked each other with a red laser, then started closing in on Hazeman. That is…

"What the-?" Hazeman cut off one of the circuitries of the lasers, they retreated as one blew.

Chaud gasped. "Oh no…now what do we do? He cut off the circuitry!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry Chaud. Famous gave me an extra!" He reached into his pockets and pulled out…nothing?

"Hey…that's weird." He looked into his pockets. "Where'd it go!" He panicked.

"Great job Lan! You lost our only chance to seal off Hazeman!"

"That's right. You'll be trapped here until I destroy you!" Hazeman said as he sealed the entrance, which was their only exit.

"No!"

"Oh yes…now is time for your death date!" Hazeman lifted his hand, which started to glow a dark, purple, hazy color and texture. "Dark Haze!" Immediately, the room became dark with purple and black fog. It seemed as if they were in a thunder cloud.

"What is this?" Lan awed.

"We can't see a thing!" Chaud exclaimed again.

"Here I am…" a dark voice came out of the darkness, and hit Chaud, sending him flying.

"Chaud!"

"And you're next…" Like Chaud, Lan was sent flying and hit the wall.

'Great…I can't come in contact with Chaud, and I'm stuck in a giant cloud with the color of expired chocolate and grapes!' (A/N: DON'T. ASK. Or comment.)

Chaud started crawling around, hand against the wall. 'I heard Lan get slammed against the wall…if I follow the wall, I should be able to see him…'

"Peek-a-boo!"

"Huh?"

"Haze shot!" Before Chaud knew it, he was being shot by small, but quick, painful shots of purple haze. Even if it hurt, it didn't hurt his appearance. With that, Chaud quickly tried to recover from the blow the best he could, and hurried off to find Lan.

"You can run, but you can't hide cow head." (A/N: See what I mean? A punk.) Chaud twitched a bit, but continued on. 'Cow…head…'

Chaud faintly saw Lan ahead of him, but was stopped by Hazeman.

"Okay, I've let you run far enough. Sticky haze!" (A/N: My god I'm sorry if these names suck.)

Large, purple chunks of what looked like grape jelly came out and attached itself to Chaud. They grew and grew larger within each second.

"That should hold you back…not to take care of that paper bag head." he turned and disappeared into the Haze, going after Lan. (A/N: Paper bag head is comparing him to Lan's hair color.)

"Hello…chocolate donut…" Hazeman said as he approached Lan. At this, Lan started drooling. "Chocolate donut…" he said.

"Prepare to be demolished into itsy bitsy tiny pieces barf bag!" He grinned. Lan got a vein. 'Barf bag! Why you…'

"Dark arm claw!" Hazeman's arm rose to be clawed.

"Lan! Watch out!" Chaud was choking. The substance had reached his throat by now. "Get…out…of the…way!"

Lan started to back away on the floor. (He was crouched down.)

'Oh no…'

His eyes widened in fear. Suddenly, his hand felt something bumpy.

"Huh?" Lan looked down to see what it is. He grinned.

"Prepare to be demolished!" Hazeman grinned and let his claws fall upon Lan…until Lan activated the switch. He then quickly got up before the attack got to him. He ran to the next known switch he placed.

"Chaud!" He cried as he ran. "Get the next switch! Hurry!"

Chaud could just hear him, and went over struggling then got the next switch which was behind him. Lan got the one on the right corner of the room.

There was now one more, which was going to be very hard to get, since Hazeman was going after them, half crippled. The laser had hit him again.

"I'm not going to let you play your dirty tricks!" Hazeman released his most powerful attack. "Infinite Haze!"

But it was too late.

"Here it goes!" Lan rammed his fist down on the last switch, which was activated at the same time by Chaud. Lan looked up.

"Chaud!" Chaud gave him a reassuring look when the switched his view to where Hazeman was. The four switches, not including the dead one, were quickly gathering around to one point…Hazeman. Hazeman did nothing to stop them, because when he realized what was going on, the switches had already made him paralyzed.

When the four switches gathered and met, light glowed under Hazeman, which was coming from the switches.

"No…No…"

Hazeman started to shrink into the switches.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll get you for th-"

When he was entirely gone, light illuminated the entire room, freeing Chaud just before he was killed.

"Chaud!" Lan supported him up as he fell, coughing frantically.

They stared at where Hazeman once stood. What now stood there was a small chip, like the one Famous had showed them, except what was screaming and banging the glass like crazy, Hazeman.

Lan and Chaud winced, then burst out laughing on the floor. Chaud, laughing and coughing at the same time. Lan started banging the ground as Hazeman's vein popped out of his head. He went over and picked up the chip. Hazeman's voice was a small squeak.

"Let's go Chaud." Lan stood up giggling a bit. He held out his hand to him. Chaud smiled and took it, as they walked back to sci-lab.

"Let me see that." Chaud took the chip and stared at it laughing. Several of Hazeman's veins popped out as he banged against the glass. This only made Lan and Chaud laugh harder.

"Come on, let's hurry Lan." Chaud and Lan started running to sci-lab, although Lan kinda got there first because of his skates.

"Recovery starting in twenty minutes." one of the workers at sci-lab said.

"That's good." Dr. Hikari smiled. "System must be coming back." (A/N: I didn't want to type 'Yuuichiro' again. It's aggravating.)

Suddenly, Lan and Chaud burst into the room laughing. The rest of the people in the room winced and sweatdropped.

"Uh…"

Lan held up a hand to represent silence, and the whole room went silent. That is, before Lan showed them chip with Hazeman in it. The people of sci-lab exchanged looks, (Not including Chaud and Lan who were still laughing) and laughed.

Poor Hazeman. His vein was about to come to the point that it would burst.

"So…" Famous said between laughs. "The double V trap worked?"

"Double V? What's that stand for?" the people of sci-lab started laughing. Not including Dr. Hikari and Famous who were starting to get aggravated.

"Virtual…Vacuum!" One of the people in the room said before laughing again, holding his stomach before tumbling to the floor.

Lan and Chaud exchanged looks, then fell of the floor laughing. Hazeman started laughing and pointing at Dr. Hikari and Famous.

"I'VE BEEN SUCKED UP BY A VACUUM CLEANER! HAHAHAHAHA…!" Dr. Hikari glared and inserted him into the computer, where he appeared on the screen.

"So what are you planning to do with him Dr. Hikari?" Chaud asked calming down.

"I'm going to reprogram him, that way the chance of him wrecking havoc again is decreased. I studied his profile. His assistance would be most appreciated."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…Don't worry! I've never laughed so hard in my life, you can do what you want! Too bad for Shademan didn't get to enjoy this laugh before he was deleted by that cursed Regal…" his face fell.

Lan and Chaud walked up to him and watched as Dr. Hikari worked on Hazeman with Famous. Hazeman broke into small bits of data, which started rearranging themselves. Pretty soon Hazeman appeared.

"Don't worry Hazeman. You're always welcome here." Lan smiled up to him.

"Huh? I did those bad things? Oh my…" Hazeman turned to Chaud. "I'm sorry about what I did to you. I beg your forgiveness." Chaud winced.

"You're…forgiven?" Hazeman smiled.

"He's not quite complete yet. I'm surprised that he's so easy to reassemble."

Lan grinned. "Like I said before, he's a punk." He glared at Hazeman. "He called me A BARFBAG!"

Dr. Hikari and Famous winced and looked at Chaud. He turned a bit red from humiliation.

"Cow head." The two scientists exchanged looks and started laughing.

"You're very creative Hazeman." Dr. Hikari told him happily.

"Aw…gee…thanks." Hazeman seemed like a half pansy/punk. "Oh yes. Also, the hostages have been released! Just go back to the corporation, and look around." He told Lan and Chaud.

"Oh…thanks Hazeman." Lan said.

"Let's go…Chaud?" Chaud had already left.

"Him and his…" Lan stopped himself from going any farther.

"Him and his what?" Hazeman asked innocently.

"Um…nothing…" Lan ran off before going any farther.

"O…kay…" Hazeman looked at the scientists who smiled and shrugged.

"Chaud! Wait up!" Lan ran after him, trying to catch up on his skates. Which he did in a small amount of time.

When they arrived at the building, they didn't find anything. Or anyone.

"Do you think they left?" Lan asked.

"I'm not sure." Chaud replied as his face fell.

A stroke of silence fell. That is…until…

"Lan!" Lan's face went up without a smile.

"Lan!" Maylu wrapped her arms around Lan, who kissed her.

"Lan-" Maylu was shocked, but gladly kissed back. Chaud just watched until they broke apart.

"Sorry to interrupt…but…have you seen-" Chaud recognized Maylu's sad face.

"She was taken away…protecting me. I heard a yell, which sounded like hers, and sounds of punching and kicking. Then silence…silence…" Lan put an arm around her.

Chaud was silent, you couldn't see his expression, or eyes. He turned away, and punched the wall. So hard, it got a bruise. Then his head, which also got a bruise.

"Chaud…"

Wept. Cried. Tears. Pain. "My only…gone." Maylu started to cry silent tears.

Footsteps are heard, coming towards them. Slowly, as if limping. A shadow fell upon their feet, and the young couple looked up. Maylu's face lit up. Lan had tears too, but then gave thumbs up. The figure smiled. Blood was dripping from the side of the figure's lip. You couldn't see their eyes.

The figure stared at Chaud's bruised fist. The picked up his fist and held it up.

"You know…" It was a female. She moved his fingers checking if they were broken.

"You got a bruise on your right fist." she said.

Chaud removed his head from the wall, his eyes still covered. Then, he slowly wrapped his arms around the figure. Silent tears of joy and relief were all that ran down his cheeks.

"I'm glad…you're back…" He mumbled into the figure's shoulder. He dug his face within it. The figure placed a good arm on his shoulder and patted him reassuringly. The other arm was limping.

After a good amount of time, Lan and Maylu had to leave and waved goodbye. The figure waved back.

"Bye…Komi." Maylu said. "And thank you." Komi smiled and waved. She whispered a bye.

"You know…we should be going home by now." Chaud let go of her and nodded. Trails of tears were still present. Komi winced, and then reached into his vest pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief. "I knew people like you always have one of these handy. You just don't know how to use them." She used them to wipe his cheeks and eyes. Then started going back home.

(SCENE: ORANGE SKIES, ORANGE SUN IN THE WEST.) this was during the whole time they were here.

Hikari Residence

"_I love you Lan…"_

"_I love you too…Maylu…"_

Those words were music to Lan's ears. Then he thought of the trick he had pulled on Maylu.

"_Hey look up there." Lan pointed up. Maylu looked up. Right there Lan caught her again, and kissed. Maylu was a bit angry from that stolen kiss, but she gladly returned._

"Lan."

Lan was on his bed daydreaming.

"Lan."

…

"Lan Hikari."

…

"Lan!"

…

"Lan Hikari!"

…

"NETTO-KUN!" pause. " Wait…Where'd that come from?"

"Maylu?" Lan woke up and went up to his monitor.

"Lan!" Maylu smiled. "We'll always be together right?"

"I love you Maylu. Of course we will." Lan grinned.

"THEN CAN YOU WAKE UP WHEN I CALL YOU!" Lan fell back on the bed half deaf.

"S-Sorry Maylu…" Maylu was taking huffs and puffs. Then she sighed, and got starry eyes.

"I knew they belonged together!" Maylu said with stars in her eyes.

"Who?"

"They need each other!"

"Who?"

"They're the cutest couple!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"So cute!"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! AND YOU SAID I NEVER ANSWER YOU!" Lan burst out.

"Huh? Oh sorry Lan. I meant Chaud and Komi. Aren't they the cutest couple?"

"But…um…" Lan tried to think of a way to explain to the one he loved most. "Do you know what Chaud's last name is?" he asked.

"Blaze." Maylu replied making a confused face.

"Do you know what Komi's last name is?"

"…um…no…" Maylu thought. "Now that you bring it up, I never asked."

"It's Blaze."

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE KIDDING ME! THEY'RE ENGAGED?" Maylu screamed through the monitor.

Lan fell on the floor. "NO MAYLU! THEY'RE NOT ENGAGED!"

"Aw…they aren't? What are they? Girlfriend boyfriend?" Maylu asked, hopefully.

Lan fell on the floor again.

"NO! They're…" He lowered his voice to a whisper and whispered to her.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE KIDDING ME! THEY'RE-"

"Sshh! Chaud doesn't like talking about this!" Lan scolded her. Maylu nodded and whispered.

"They're brother and sister?" (A/N: DUN DUT DUT DUM! I be you guys are going to scream at me for this.)

"By a year and two months." Lan told her.

"Who's older?" Komi asked.

"Chaud. By a year and two months."

"Wow…I was just going to call for you to help me set up a date for them too…" Lan twitched. "I don't think they'd enjoy that…and I don't think you'd succeed either."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WON'T SUCCEED!" Maylu screamed through the monitor.

Lan laughed nervously. Thankfully…

"Lan! Wash up it's almost time for dinner!"

"Huh? Okay mom! I'll talk to you later Maylu." Maylu winced.

"I love you…Lan." Lan grinned.

"I love you too Maylu. Bye."

"Bye!" the monitor closes.

Lan started out the door, towards the bathroom door.

"I'm really glad you're alright Roll." Megaman said as they appeared.

"Yeah…What really surprised me was the fact that I didn't go weak like the last time this happened."

"Hm…Maybe it was because even if enhanced with the dark chip, you had past experiences, so you didn't pass out like you did before."

"Hm. Maybe. Well, I gotta go Megaman. Maylu must be worried sick about me!"

"I bet…" Megaman then felt Roll's lips upon his. He winced, then gladly continued.

"Bye Megaman."

"Bye Roll." Roll disappeared. Megaman stood there for a moment and sighed. He was just about to turn around, until Roll appeared in front of him and gave him a hug. This took Megaman by surprise.

"Ah…" She started laughing. "That was funny!" Megaman didn't comment.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow okay Megaman?" Roll gave Megaman one final hug before leaving…leaving Megaman speechless.

"Uh…" He winced and left in the position he was left in.

Blaze residence

Protoman entered Komi's PET, carrying Slayer, which was in her room, and quickly set down the weak Slayer. Then he started leaving as quick as possible, until he just…stopped. He didn't know why. He just…stopped. Then turned. Slayer was awake.

"Why did…you save me?" He asked, towering above the weakened navi. Slayer coughed a bit, then looked away.

"Because…because…you saved…me." She turned on her side, back facing Protoman.

"No. I know that's not it. Why did you save me." His voice was stern.

"I told you. You saved me, so I was just returning the favor." She said in a cold voice.

"You're hiding something." He crossed his arms and frowned.

"I don't want to let it out…I don't like this feeling…and I know you have it too. You're not enjoying it neither. Yet…it feels so…"

"Warm." Protoman finished her sentence. "I know." He whispered until he stared back at her again. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Why do you want to know? There are better questions then this. Like…what one plus one is."

Silence.

"Two." They said simultaneously.

Silence.

"Answer."

"No. I'll feel stupid."

"Why did you save me!" Protoman tried very hard to keep his voice down, and he did a good job of it. The outburst only existed if you squint.

"Are you that desperate!" Slayer stood up with bruises all over her.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Fine then!" With that, she stood up, looked up, and kissed Protoman. Under his shades Protoman winced, his arms frozen.

It only lasted five seconds, before Slayer's face was revealed to look like pink watercolor on white paper. She gaped, speechless.

"What did I just do?" she hissed to herself. Then, she started to the nearest link out, until someone made her almost swoon for the first time. They grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward them. She landed on someone's lip, much longer then five seconds, and then in an embrace.

"Protoman…"

"This…is why you saved me. And you know it." Protoman said with a hint of teasing in his tone.

"Oh how I do." Slayer replied with a small chuckle. "I seem to be enjoying this. You?"

"Very." They both laughed a bit. (A/N: I personally think that Protoman DID laugh, but I just don't remember it. And if he didn't…HE DID IN MY STORY. HAHA. SO BEAT THAT, STUPID PEOPLES!)

Next Day…

"Megaman! Are you okay?" Lan picked up his PET.

"Yeah." was his reply.

"Are you hurt?" Lan asked.

"No. I had some rest. You were already asleep by the time I was back in your PET."

"Why?"

"I was damaged a bit, so dad offered to recover me before I left. And he needed to check on Roll's status."

Lan smiled. "Glad you're back Megaman." Megaman smiled back.

"Happy to be home too Lan. What are you planning to do today?" He asked.

Lan pondered for a moment.

"Hm…now that you bring it up…I'm not actually sure. Do you want to go to the arcade?" put his hand on his chin as he thought.

"Okay I guess. It's not a bad idea." he answered.

"Or the park?" Lan gave his choice.

"Well, how about the park? You could get some exercise too you know. Plus I think they added jack-in central ports around the park for our navis. It's a virtual version of the park. Kind of like Net City."

"Then the park it is then! But first breakfast." Lan put his PET in it's slot, and then started downstairs.

"Good morning Lan." Haruka gave her son a morning smile.

"Morning mom." Lan sat down and started to eat his omelet.

"So, where are you planning to go today?" his mother asked.

"Mm…to the park." Lan replied after he swallowed. Haruka smiled again.

"Good choice." said Haruka.

"Okay mom." Lan stood up and put the dishes in the sink. "Bye!" He waved as he left through the front door.

"Bye honey! You and Megaman be careful!" Haruka called after her son.

"We will!" (Lan and Megaman)

Park

"Alright, jack-in Megaman!" Megaman appeared on a floor with grass.

"Wow…" He felt around. "Feels so real…"

"Looks pretty cool." Lan stared into his PET. He started walking while watching his PET, and putting his skates on at the same time. He had just almost gotten the second skate on miraculously, until he ran into…

"Ow!" he heard someone fall. Lan fell back, with the second skate in the air. Lan had stars in his eyes, and then the skate came plummeting down, hitting him square in the face.

"Ah…" his hands stuck up. The skate somehow bounced up, and was caught by someone with a dark blue sleeve.

Lan tried to erase the stars from his head, and when his vision cleared, the skate was only millimeters away from his face.

"You need a wet cloth Lan?"

Lan looked around to see who he ran into. It was Maylu who was rubbing her head on the floor. Then he looked up and saw the skate, but beyond that, Komi. Chaud walked up behind her.

"Here, hold this." Komi gave the skate to Chaud and went over to help Maylu up.

"Ow…thanks…" Maylu mumbled. Komi just laughed.

"It was worth it, seeing you two run into each other magnets." she said. "We were just walking by."

Lan stood up.

"Ow…" Maylu burst out laughing. Komi laughed nervously. Lan made a puzzled face. "What's so funny?"

"Your face." Chaud walked up from behind him. "Has four marks on it down the middle." he pointed.

Lan freaked out. "I do? No wonder it hurt so much!"

"And your nose is a bit flat." he continued. "Shouldn't be that bad. I've seen worse."

Lan groaned. He went over and sat down on a nearby bench and put his other skate on.

"Well," He stood up. "That's not stopping me from getting my exercise." he said cheerfully.

"That's the spirit." Komi grinned. (A/N: Not Chaud grin.)

"So…Komi…I heard about you and Chaud that…" Maylu's face turned pink from embarrassment. Komi just watched as Chaud crossed his arms.

"That…you two were related…" she said.

"Uh huh…what about it?" she put her hands in her pant pocket.

"How did this happen? Being a year and two months apart." she asked. "I hope you don't take me being nosy or anything." she added.

"Well…um…it's okay…I guess…" Komi gave a look at Chaud, who frowned, shrugged, and looked away.

"What happened was that, when I was born, Chaud was still merely a toddler. And our mother…well…died from a sickness five months after my birth. (A/N: Sickness not relevant from Komi's birth. Died from deadly virus, cancer, etc.) Our father, I guess, couldn't take care of us both since he…he…was so 'busy" so he sent me on my way to France; where I was raised by a rich nanny. He had hired. Years later I'm sent back to Dentech for work, where they recognized me as a blood child of the old man. Also a brother of Chaud. And conclusions continue here on out."

Chaud walked over.

"The end. If you don't mind, I'll be going now." he walked away.

"Uh…bye." Maylu stammered.

"Bye." Komi said. Chaud lifted his hand without looking back.

"Well, does that answer your-"

"Look!" Maylu pointed over where Chaud was walking.

"Huh?" Komi turned.

Lan was skating up along the way then Chaud came to a crossing…and…

_**CRASH!**_

"Lan! Watch it!" Chaud's vein was seconds away from bursting.

"Sorry!" Lan stood up and held out a hand which Chaud took.

"Be careful!" he said.

"I said I was sorry! Hey, you couldn't do any better if you were on skates!" Lan fought back.

A laugh came up behind them.

"I'd regret that, but I'd like to see him try." Komi grinned. (A/N: Chaud grin.)

Chaud miraculously started twitching somehow, in which Komi noticed. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. She grinned. (A/N: NOT Chaud grin.)

"Don't worry brother. I don't think you'd try anyways. And if it didn't work out, I'm sure our friend Lan here would help." she grinned at Lan who laughed. Lan stopped and gestured for Maylu to come over. Maylu winced and walked over to Lan who whispered something in her ear. Maylu then put her head on his shoulder and stared at Chaud and Komi.

"Hey you're right!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Chaud and Komi asked bewildered from their actions.

"You're hairstyles really represent each other. You have a bit of dark hair and white hair colors." Pointing at Komi. "And Chaud has black and white hair too! I bet people will mistake you as a couple if you didn't tell them you were related." Chaud and Komi turned beat red. "Uh…"

With that, both laughed, and kissed. (Lan and Maylu)

"Aw…" Komi got all warm inside and started shivering. Her face got a bit fuzzy.

"What's wrong?" Chaud asked. Komi smiled and pointed at the young couple.

"So sweet…" she whispered. Chaud smiled satisfactory at the couple.

"Yeah you're right. I always knew they belong to each other." Chaud told her.

"Long live Romeo the great." Komi punched him sarcastically. "AKA, cow head! HAHA."

"Who told you that?" Chaud growled.

"Oh I have my ways." she said. "Blackmail!"

Chaud scowled and started chasing her. Around the park.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lan called after them on his skates with Maylu beside him on her scooter. Chasing the morning sun.

"Looks like they're having the time of their life." Slayer smiled. (A/N: Eyes opened.)

"Seems so." Protoman answered.

"Hehe…" Roll whispered to Megaman behind them. Megaman's eyes widened and laughed nervously.

Roll and Megaman started walking up to them silently then pushed them. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

"Ow!" Slayer fell to the ground with Slayer. Roll and Megaman started laughing. Slayer growled and stood up.

"That's it! Love birds!" Slayer made a fist. Roll smirked. "Look who's talking!"

"Huh? Mm…" Protoman and Slayer blushed a bit. Protoman's was barely visible.

"Grr…come on!" Slayer told Protoman.

"What?"

"We're getting revenge! No one messes with me and gets away with it!" she roared.

"Huh! Ah!" Slayer grabbed Protoman and pulled him along, chasing after Megaman and Roll.

"EAT DUST!" Megaman and Roll cried.

"YOU WISH!" Slayer called back, gaining speed.

Megaman and Roll went over a hill, and disappeared. They actually tripped.

"AH!" they cried, but was unheard when Slayer and Protoman got to that point moments later.

"Mm? Where'd they go?" Slayer wondered. Protoman walked forward a bit, and tripped, just like how Megaman did. Megaman had tripped on an unsteady piece of land then Roll tried to grab him, but ended up being pulled down as well.

"AH! Protoman!" Slayer grabbed his hand, but having his weight be too much for her alone, she fell.

They rolled down the hill and landed on a decent piece of land with grass and trees. They were in an area away from the virtual park.

"Ow…" Slayer rubbed her head. She had landed halfway on top of Protoman diagonally, part of her upper arm on his chest.

"How'd you fall?" she asked.

"Land was unbalanced up there. Not very even." Protoman replied.

Giggling was heard from the side, and it was revealed that Megaman and Roll were tickling each other, then finally one landed on top of another, and was pulled into a kiss.

Suddenly, Slayer realized that she was on top of Protoman, and was about to jerk back as quickly as she could, until Protoman pulled her down. Slayer winced and looked at Protoman who was looking away. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. He gaped a bit, and turned back towards Slayer a bit surprised with a faint pink on his face. She chuckled quietly, then bent down and kissed him.(A/N: MY GOD WHY AM I SAYING THIS?) After that point they just rested on the grass.

"Look at them! So what if Chaud and Komi don't get together? This is so cute!" roll squealed.

"It's good to see Protoman relax for once. See his other side." Megaman added.

"Yeah…I guess…But I never would of guessed that Chaud and Komi were related."

"Neither did I. I was pretty surprised when Lan told me and what I was hearing." he said.

"It's so sweet!" Roll squealed again.

"Not as sweet as you." Megaman kissed Roll.

"We've been through some much together. I never thought the day would come." Roll smiled.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm glad that Lan and Maylu got together too. They've been friends for so long and been holding it in for so long too." Megaman told Roll.

"Yeah. Maylu looks very dozy sometimes. It's kinda obvious what she's thinking about when she eats chocolate covered strawberries." Roll said.

"I'm surprised they didn't confess earlier." Megaman said.

"Why didn't we?"

"Because we were…scared. Scared of what the other would think." Megaman said in reply.

"Smart. You've been doing your homework." Roll smiled. She put her head on his chest and smiled at him.

"I love you Rockman." she whispered.

"I love you too Roll-Chan." Megaman replied.

…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**END**

**Ohohen: End of story! I'll be working on a one shot of Megaman humor, romance-free. Then the sequel.**

**Intruder: Sequel to Surprises**

**Someone is after Megaman. In order to do that, they shall cause suffer to the his friends and loved ones. (XD it's obvious who it is.)**

**Hopefully you'll read it. I think it'll have a bit more action in it I'm not sure. But I'll try. Hopefully I didn't do to bad on the action in this chapter…if there was any.**

**I think it's kinda funny how the person who plays Enzan's voice in Rockman.exe season 1-? (Five plus the movie think.) is the same person who plays the protagonist and main character, "Jing" from King of Bandits Jing. I love that anime. ) Japanese versions of course.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**(No specific order)**

**Chips Dip**

**Divine Cyclone**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Ryo-Hantano91**

**Grey Wolf Escaper**

**Saito.Batch**

**inuyasha-star77**

**Lyn-chan12**

**Litod3vil**

**galapagosbeetle**

…

**Brave orange blossom**

**Ygomstp**

**Jennifer**

**Mystergirl256**

**dasies4u2luv**

**Rose Kitsune.EXE**

**HB**

**mistyaquamaster**

**ClampLover**

**Kratos Aurion Fan**

**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**

**My PenName is . . .**

**Rockman EX**

**Nikki09**

**Vulpix1000**

**Charlow**

**CrimsonMint**

**someone**

**spiecas**

**Nica510**

**newbi**

**XXKarrie7770**

**Princess-Tomoyo**** (I know I know.)**

**Matt and T.K**

**whirl girl**

**If I missed you…(which I think I did) please review and tell me and I'll give you an extra cookie plus add you. And apologize in public. GIVES EVERYONE 21 COOKIES(Representing the chapter numbers FINAL) That's a total of 798 cookies! W00t. And no that's not a lot.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THAT HELPED! I haven't gotten a single mean review from when it began to the ending of today! Even if your review wasn't relevant, it helped! ) Thank you so much! hugs and kisses for aller…maybe not kisses**

**I hope you liked the ending. Please review if you still want me to make another chapter, changing Chaud and Komi's relationship. (Although I rather not because it's time consuming and I want to get to the sequel quickly BUT YOUR CHOICE.)**

**Thanks to Charlow for reading out some of these pen names. Glad you were always there to help.**

**COMPLETED: DECEMBER 18TH, 2005. Charlotte, North Carolina**

**TOTAL PAGES: 22**

**Hope it snows.**


End file.
